Melveril and The Mirkwood Prince
by FieryHeart96
Summary: Melveril travels with Frodo as he sets out from the Shire. She has no clue what is in store for her nor does she know if she will survive this journey but when Gandalf asks her to guide the Hobbit how can she refuse? This is another tenth walker fic, with a slow burning romancing between Melveril and Legolas. Note: I have upped the rating to M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**So this has been bugging me a lot lately; always kinda there in the back of my head. So I have decided to begin writing it. I do hope you find it an enjoyable read. Please R & R, tell me what you think :)**

Gandalf walked into the small, quiet village of Bree. The night air brought a cold chill that caused his cheeks to redden slightly and his breathes to come out in a light fog. Looking up to the sky Gandalf spotted the grey clouds rolling in; bringing with them the smell of rain. Turning his grey eyes towards the Prancing Pony Inn Gandalf smiled as he recalled the last time he had been here to see the very person he was looking for now. Melveril was definitely a difficult Elf to track down when she wanted to stay hidden but Gandalf had made sure to keep a close eye on her since they parted ways sixty years ago.

Walking into the crowded tavern Gandalf looked around at the drunken men and laughing women - everyone in high spirits - looking for the familiar head of curly brown hair. His smile grew soft when he found her in the exact corner she had occupied the last time; still staring absentmindedly out of the window that was slowly collecting moisture. She was gazing up at the night sky as the grey clouds covered the bright stars like a blanket.

Her once cautious and cold brown eyes flicked back and forth between the still starry sky and the now cloud covered areas; long ago had they softened. Gandalf watched as her ruby coloured lips turned up into a gentle but sad smile; making her look like a mysterious beauty. He quickly made his way through the crowd - eager to speak to her again after so long - but before he could speak a word upon reaching her Melveril spoke up, " _mê g'ovannen Gandalf. Trevaded and?_ "

Gandalf watched as her head turned to him slowly - like she was afraid she may have mistaken him for another - and she sent him the soft smile she had once only ever reserved for him; until she had met the others. Until she had grown closer to a certain company of Dwarves and a very adventurous Hobbit. " _Am man oduleg hi?_ " Melveril questioned wearily when she saw the poorly hidden panic in her old friend's usually happy grey eyes.

"I found it; all these years Bilbo has carried it."

At the mention of Bilbo Baggins - a Hobbit she had not seen since she had walked away from Erebor; away from the memories of _him_ \- Melveril sat up straighter, "what does Bilbo carry?"

"The One Ring," Gandalf replied as he looked to her with frightened eyes that seemed to be begging her to tell him what to do.

The air around Melveril seemed to drop by ten degrees at the mention of the Ring of Power. She shivered as she looked from her friend to the window once more; trying desperately to be strong for her friend instead of revealing how frightened she truly was. "Does Bilbo still possess the Ring?" she asked; her voice shaking slightly at the thought of what that could mean for her darling Hobbit. The first person besides Gandalf to ever show her kindness since she had lost everything. Melveril stopped herself from thinking about all the things that could go wrong and instead gazed back at Gandalf.

Gandalf shook his head and Melveril relaxed minutely; letting her shoulders sag in relief. The relief quickly died like a delicate flower under the harsh sun when Gandalf spoke once more; his tone grave, "no. Frodo Baggins; Bilbo's nephew now has possession of it."

Melveril's eyes snapped to Gandalf, "it's still in the Shire?" she asked with a frantic voice. A voice that put Gandalf on edge for he had never heard it come from her until this moment; Melveril was always level headed - a huntress - a warrior. Gandalf gave her a small nod before jumping from his chair as Melveril pushed her's back and started hurrying through the tavern full of people who had no clue of the dangers that lingered so close.

"Melveril! Where are you going?!"

"I sensed it this morning Gandalf! It's why I had come to Bree," Melveril replied hurriedly as she walked hastily through the empty and dark streets of Bree towards the stables. When a weathered hand gently grabbed her arm she turned to face Gandalf who was looking at her with a look of caution and curiosity.

"What did you sense child?"

Melveril's face paled; making her already white skin seem translucent in the dim light coming from the half closed doors of the stable, "I don't know Gandalf but I sensed something dark; and it couldn't of been that damned object. Gandalf something is going to happen to the Halfling. We have to hurry!"

Gandalf nodded to her - trusting the instincts that had kept her alive all these long years - as Melveril quickly pulled Shadow from her stable, "you can ride with me. We have to hurry; I have no clue how long we have."

When they were both mounted Melveril urged Shadow into a run; she knew her horse was one of the fastest she had seen in Middle-Earth and she prayed they reached the Shire in time. Melveril couldn't be late for a second time; not again.

As they rode Melveril found her mind wandering; wandering to the halls of Erebor. Wandering to her last argument with the King under the Mountain; only days before everything went so horribly wrong:

 _"You will work them to their deaths if they do not rest!" Melveril yelled as she glared so fiercely at Thorin that the ice in her eyes could have frozen even the great Smaug's fire. Melveril had heard of the sickness that lay on the Mountain; she had heard the conversation between Smaug and Bilbo. She had so desperately wanted to believe that somehow Thorin was able to resist but as she stared at the once honourable Dwarf all she saw was lust. Lust for the gold; for the jewels. A lust that could only come from Dragon Sickness and Melveril was afraid that he was too far gone to be saved._

 _"The Arkenstone is in these halls and they will search until it is found," Thorin replied greedily as he studied another jewel; this one a brilliant emerald that shined brightly in the light of the fire._

 _"The Arkenstone? Is that all you care about?! What about your people?! Your friends?! Do they mean nothing?!"_

 _Thorin's head snapped to her and his eyes held so much hate that Melveril felt her instincts screaming at her to suck up her pride and get out of there as fast as possible. But Melveril was stubborn; she wasn't going to let a man that barely reached her chest boss her around. "You presume much about me Elf," Thorin hissed and Melveril cringed internally; so they were back to Elf now were they?_

 _"It is not presumptuous if it is fact," she stated firmly. "Thorin you are sick; can you not see that? The stone is not as important as the health of your friends; of your family."_

 _"That stone is more important than anything," Thorin stated with a rough voice - filled with conviction and accusation - Melveril took a step back as he approached her. She still was not comfortable having people so close. "It is the King's Jewel. And am I not the King? Mark my words Elf; if you have found it and are keeping it from me you would of wished you had perished in Mirkwood."_

 _Melveril's face went blank - like a sheet of parchment - no emotions, no glares or smiles. Thorin was so close to her now that she could feel his chest pressing against her stomach. Thorin must of noticed this too because Melveril watched as he took a step back; his nose scrunched up as if he had smelt something horrible and a sneer so cruel on his face that Melveril wondered if he was indeed the Dwarf that had set out on this journey a year ago._

 _Bending at the hips Melveril lowered her head until her mouth was right by his ear; her warm breath ghosting over the cold flesh and through his long hair. Melveril smirked softly when she saw him visibly shiver before she whispered coldly into his ear, "if I had found that jewel Thorin Oakenshield; I would sooner destroy it than give it to you."_

 _Thorin reeled back as if she had threatened to kill his own family before his face settled into a look of pure rage. Melveril - with all her training and skill - had not been able to move fast enough to dodge the back of Thorin's hand that collided with her left cheek; the sound reminding her of lightning cracking across the sky. With a tight jaw - which was quickly turning red - Melveril raised herself to her full height; towering over the shocked and angry Dwarf._

 _No words were spoken as Melveril turned on her heels and hurried from the large room; managing to keep the tears at bay until she had found a dark corner in the depths of Erebor. Only than - when she was truly alone - did Melveril let a tear fall. A single tear. Because the times that were soon approaching required her to be focused; even if she wished more than anything to let her mind wander until even she could no longer find it._

They arrived in the Shire sometime later and Melveril told Gandalf to go on ahead of her whilst she found a place to tie off Shadow. Truthfully she just needed a place to collect herself before she faced people she had never met before. Sure Frodo was a relative of Bilbo's but she had not seen or spoken to Bilbo since she had turned her back from Erebor; from her family. Leading her faithful companion to a nearby field she found the most comfortable area she could - a soft patch of green grass that was nicely shaded by the large tree - before tying Shadow's reins to it, "I will return for you as soon as I can my darling." Shadow merely huffed as she pushed Melveril with her head; making the Elf laugh before she rushed to the familiar Hobbit hole.

When she arrived it was to a trashed house. Furniture was overturned, draws were scattered and empty and it looked like a goblins pit with everything cluttering up the floor. "Gandalf! Gandalf we are meant to be looking for _it_ not destroying Bilbo's home!"

"There is no time!" Gandalf yelled back to her from somewhere in the kitchen and Melveril decided she would search the library - she knew whether he was here or not that Bilbo would not like someone destroying his precious books - smiling at the thought she made her way to the library. She had been looking through the bookcase when she stumbled upon a drawing that had her heart clenching painfully. It was Fili, Kili and Thorin. Melveril felt a tear fall as she traced the sketched image of Thorin; the only Dwarf she had been unable to save. He looked just as she remembered; so regal and important. An air of pride and honour. He was a man that inspired loyalty in all those he met. And she had failed him; all because of her promise:

 _Thorin looked into her eyes with a look that was half pleading; half ordering. He grabbed her hands - his rough, calloused fingers warm against her soft, pale skin - and spoke to her in a rushed tone, "promise me you will protect my nephews. Promise me they will survive this. The line of Durin must continue."_

 _Melveril stared into the bright blue eyes of one of the Dwarves that had earned her full respect and loyalty. "I promise; I will do anything in my power to keep them alive."_

 _Thorin surprised her by placing a soft and love-filled kiss on her forehead before offering her a smile she had so rarely seen him send her, "I know you will. You honour me with your friendship Mel. I will never forget what you have done for my people today."_

The look of hope she had seen in his eyes when they had run from Erebor to join Dain in battle made Melveril think they stood a chance at everyone surviving. She had been so wrong; and the pain of watching him die was still there all these years later. She placed the parchment down gently; shaking her head and wiping her eyes before she suddenly heard a commotion from the kitchen. How long had she been standing there?

Melveril reached for the small dagger she kept in her right boot and made her way quickly to the kitchen where she found Gandalf and two other Hobbits. All three faces turned to her and when Melveril saw the frightened eyes of the Hobbits land on her dagger she put in back in her boot quickly. "Melveril this is Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee," Gandalf introduce as he pointed to each Hobbit in turn. Melveril saw his eyes roll as he gestured to Sam and she could only guess that he was not meant to be present right now.

"It's an honour Master Baggins; Master Gamgee," she smiled with a small bow of her head.

"Wait," Frodo started and Melveril could hear the excitement in his voice, "Melveril the half Elf? The one Uncle Bilbo spoke so oftenly about?"

"The very same; unless of course he met another Melveril on his travels" she joked with a large grin and Gandalf marvelled at the change. He remembered the Elf from sixty years ago; the one who wouldn't smile at anyone but him let alone actually joke with a person she had only just met. Gandalf was proud at how far Melveril had come; if only she could let love in now. Gandalf hated seeing her alone.

Frodo and Sam started sending question after question at Melveril - who wandered if they could actually breath when their faces started to turn red in their rush - until Gandalf finally shouted for their attention, "you can ask her all those questions on your journey. Frodo; Sam; go pack."

When the two Hobbits ran off Melveril looked to Gandalf with a raised eyebrow; 'what was he up to now?' she thought to herself. "They need someone who can protect them Melveril; I trust no one more than I trust you," Gandalf replied gently.

"I'm not like other Elves Gandalf. What if I fall to the Ring? What if it tempts me and I hurt the Halflings?"

Gandalf approached the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder; squeezing gently when she didn't look to him - her eyes lingering on her worn leather boots, "I do not believe that could ever truly happen Melveril. You are not like other Elves; but you are not like the race of man either. You are both and yet you are so different from either. You doubt your strength. Have faith in yourself child."

"I don't think I can," Melveril muttered; she knew she would sooner kiss an Orc than hurt an innocent person but the Ring messed with people and she did not know if her human blood meant that she would have the same weaknesses the race of man did.

"Than I will have enough for the both of us," Gandalf replied with a small smile. His smile widened when Melveril laughed lightly; her voice sounding carefree and bell-like. "I must go and meet with Suruman."

"Take Shadow; no faster horse will you find and she is dying to stretch her legs," Melveril replied before she pulled her oldest friend into a hug, "please be safe my friend. Everything is going to change; nothing is as it seems." Her arms tightened slightly as she gripped the wizard like a child gripped their fathers before he was sent to war.

Melveril watched as Gandalf left to the little clearing she had left Shadow in. Her eyes followed him until he was nothing more than a dark figure in the light of the rising sun. When she heard a light cough from behind her Melveril looked down to see Frodo looking at her with both curiosity and awe. Kneeling to his height Melveril sent him a smile, "are you ready?"

As Frodo shook his head Melveril felt saddened. He was so innocent; if she did not believe that she would fall to the Ring's temptation than she would take on this journey by herself. She wondered if like her the Baggins family was just destined to go on dangerous and life-threatening quests. "Where did Gandalf say we had to go?" she asked softly; her lips quirking at the corners as she watched him shuffle nervously.

"Bree," he replied with a small voice as he blushed.

"Let's go find Sam and we shall begin our journey; it will be a far walk for you and your friend." Melveril waited for Frodo to give her a nod before they made there way out of the small, but cosy home. They walked in comfortable silence as they passed house after house; Melveril looking at each one as she passed to see what set it apart from the others. None of the other houses compared to Bag End; it was - in a word - beautiful. With it's brightly painted green door and little cobble-stone path.

Sam was just walking out of his home when they reached him and Melveril told them to follow her as she continued to walk on. After almost ten minutes of silence Frodo was the first to speak, "did you really punch the Prince of Mirkwood in the nose?" Melveril could hear the disbelief in his voice but beneath that was the slight undertone of amusement.

She smiled at the memory:

 _The arrogant blonde haired Elf looked her up and down curiously before he smirked and approached her. She looked around and watched as the other Dwarves were being searched; she couldn't believe they had been ambushed. At the first feeling of a foreign hand touching her Melveril reeled her arm back - curling her hand into a ball - before sending it flying forward and striking the Elf in the nose._

 _He stumbled back with a small cry - of pain or surprise she couldn't tell - before he was sending her a cold glare and two sets of hands were grabbing her arms and sending her to her knees._

 _A sword was placed under her chin and Melveril let out and almost feral growl that had some of the Elves stepping back slightly. She could see a red haired Elf-maid looking at her strangely before her face became an emotionless mask. "Do you know the punishment for striking the Prince of Mirkwood?"_

 _Melveril looked into his icy blue eyes and a strange and foreign thought popped into her mind, 'he's kind of beautiful.' She wanted to physically shake her head of such ridiculous thoughts but knew that she would likely nick herself on the blade if she did. When her silence continued the sword was pressed a little closer; Melveril felt the small trickle of blood that fell down the soft curve of her neck. "In ú-draston," she replied in Elvish; her tone bored. She watched his eyes widen before he placed the tip of his sword near her ear; moving the hair aside to reveal her pointed ears._

 _"Why would an Elf travel with Dwarves?" he sneered the last word as he glared at her companions. All who were trying to reign in their amused looks and failing horribly._

 _Melveril remained silent; she had said all she was going to say to him for now. The knife returned to her throat and she smirked slightly at his annoyed look, 'apparently not all Elves are patient,' she thought humorously to herself. "Our King can decide your fate," he hissed before his blade was gone and she was being lifted back onto her feet quite roughly._

"That I did," she replied with a laugh and watched as Sam and Frodo seemed to fight their own laughter; she suspected out of respect for her race. Sam was the next to ask a question - apparently Bilbo told all who would hear about her, "is it true that you are related to the Lord of Rivendell?"

"It is; though I don't think I will ever truly get use to that. Lord Elrond is a noble man but I never really thought of myself as an Elf who would be appart of such an important family."

"Why do you say that?" Frodo questioned further; curious as too what she could possibly mean.

Melveril thought for a moment - choosing her words wisely - before she spoke gently, "when I woke up after Smaug took Erebor I couldn't remember anything. All I knew was that I spoke a language that no-one of the race of man knew and my ears were pointed. A few other signs pointed to the fact that I was an Elf so I guess it was a truth I just accepted."

Melveril looked down to see that she had the full attention of both her charges, "well anyway. I spent ten years in a forest; by the time Gandalf found me I was more animal than I was Elf. I tried to kill him you know," she replied casually and she hid her laugh as the two Hobbit's eyes widened dramatically; resembling large saucers. "I had figured he was there to hurt me and believed I could easily take him. For some reason I was very talented when it came to fighting. But he proved me wrong when he easily overpowered me. I thought I was done for; I fully believed he was going to kill me and I was terrified. Like a trapped animal I growled and I struggled."

Melveril's eyes gazed off into the distance - trapped in past memories - as she continued, "but his eyes softened and he released me. He even gave me some of his food and water. Gandalf became my first real friend and he taught me Westron so that I could better communicate with others; not that I ever did unless necessary. Even though Gandalf managed to see the humane side of me I was still too animalistic to talk to others. Learning that you come from some royal family when you've spent so long the way I did you begin to doubt your worth."

Melveril was gazing at her fingers now; watching as they curled and uncurled slowly, "Lord Elrond told me I would always have a place amongst them but it terrified me and I had never been more thankful than I was when Thorin demanded that we leave Rivendell."

Frodo and Sam had heard the way her voice shook at the mention of the King under the Mountain but both men decided not to acknowledge it. Wanting to get onto a lighter topic Frodo was next to ask a question; "did you really throw your boot at Smaug's head? Uncle Bilbo said you hit him right in the eye."

Her laugh filled them with warmth as she told them about facing off with the 'great and terrible Smaug'. It was different hearing it from her somehow; when Bilbo told the story it was from a Hobbit's view. To get an Elf's view was somehow more unbelievable; like Melveril was going to smirk down at them and say 'just kidding' at any moment.

It went like that for most of the morning. Frodo and Sam asking questions and Melveril answering them; occasionally getting lost in past memories she had tried not to think of in decades. Each memory seemed to warm her though; because she knew that it all led to her having a family that she cherished even if she hadn't seen them in so long. When Sam asked Melveril how the Battle of Five Armies had ended they watched as her smile dropped and her face became pained.

She did not answer their question. Merely urged them to continue walking as she picked her pace up. Frodo thought that she looked like someone who was trying to run from the painful memories that had been locked away tightly within the deepest recesses of the mind. It was not even ten minutes later that their trio would have two new members. Not even ten minutes before a cheerful day turned into the beginning of the toughest journey they would ever face.

* * *

 **\- Mê g'ovannen Gandalf. Trevaded and? - Well met Gandalf. Long Journey?**

 **\- Am man oduleg hi? - Why are you here?**

 **\- In ú-draston - I don't care**


	2. Chapter 2

Melveril had drifted from Frodo and Sam; walking out of their sight as they made their way through the wheat field. She was trying to find anything to distract her as she fought back the memories of that day. The day she just hadn't been quick enough; hadn't been strong enough. The day she just hadn't been there. Melveril absentmindedly rubbed her chest; rubbing the skin that was above where her heart rested. She wondered when the pain would end; she wondered why Elves had to feel things so strongly. In a way Melveril wished she could go back and tell herself that changing her mind would be the worst decision of her entire life. But she knew if she hadn't been there than Fili and Kili would have joined their Uncle in death.

It was that thought that kept Melveril's guilt from consuming her; from tearing her apart one little piece at a time. And she did feel guilty; she owed him more than anyone would ever know. She owed all of them. And she had failed all of them. Suddenly she was thrown back into the past; back to her last day in Erebor:

 _Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Dori, Ori and Bilbo; she could never forget Bilbo. They stood there at the entrance of the Kingdom looking at her sadly. She had tried to leave unnoticed; she had never been good at goodbye. Melveril knew that saying goodbye to them would be one of the hardest things to do in her life._

 _"Mel," Kili whispered as he approached her and Melveril had to rapidly blink back the tears as she looked down to him. A young man who had grown so much over the last year; and yet he still seemed to keep the same innocence she had sensed in him and his brother. After everything he still kept it. "You don't need to leave; we are family now. You have a home here."_

 _Melveril swallowed thickly; this was what she had been trying to avoid. "I know Kili; and I am truly honoured that you would all consider me kin. But I can't linger in those halls any longer. All I see is him; it hurts too much."_

 _She closed her eyes for only a split second but it was enough for his pale and lifeless body to flash in front of her eyes and she snapped them open. A warm hand engulfed hers and she trained her eyes back on Kili, "it wasn't your fault Mel." Melveril could see that Kili truly believed what he said; that he held no ill will towards her for letting his Uncle die. But she hated herself enough that even he couldn't change her mind about who was at fault for the death of him._

 _"I helped protect you from Trolls and Goblins; Wargs and Spiders. And yet I could not stop that sword; I was frozen Kili. All I had too do was raise that bow; he would still be here now had I only raised that bow."_

 _Kili's eyes saddened; he knew there was no getting through to her. Her stubbornness could rival any Dwarves; even him. She watched as he pulled something from his pocket; a familiar blue bead with a symbol that Fili had told her meant 'the Line of Durin'._

 _"If this is goodbye I ask only one favour," he whispered sadly. Turning her hand so that it was palm up he placed the bead lightly in the centre of her palm, "I ask that you wear this so all know who your family are. Whether you stay or go you will always be our family Mel."_

 _Melveril gazed down at the bead and smiled sadly as a small, crystal-like tear fell from her eye. "I would be honoured," she replied as she closed her hand around the bead before drawing it to her chest as if cradling a precious jewel; and to her that was exactly what it was._

 _The rest of the Dwarves rushed forward and Melveril shared a sad goodbye with each and everyone of them; her heart aching as she hugged each of them in turn. When the goodbyes were said and done Melveril turned around and with her heart sinking she took the first step away from Erebor._

 _Another step. Away from the family she had always desired._

 _Another step. Away from friends she had never thought she would find._

 _Another step. Away from the one place that she both craved and hated._

 _Melveril kept walking; she walked until she reached Dale. She walked until she saw the man selling horses; and than she rode. She rode far away; her heart thumping painfully against her chest with each breath as the faces of her family flashed in front of her face and another tear fell._

Melveril jumped when she heard Frodo cry out and was rushing back the way she came as if Sauron himself was chasing her. When she reached the two Hobbits she was both surprised and relieved to see that two had become four. She took deep breathes as she tried to slow her pounding heart. She watched as the Hobbits conversed before Frodo met her brown eyes and he smiled, "Merry; Pippin. Remember those stories Uncle Bilbo would tell us." The Hobbits nodded; their backs still facing her. "Remembering Melveril? Uncle Bilbo called her Mel?"

She watched as the Hobbits seemed to buzz slightly, "yeah we remember. She was my favourite out of all of the company," replied the lighter haired of the two.

"Well I would like you to meet her in person. Merry, Pippin, meet Melveril," Frodo smiled as he pointed in her direction and the two Hobbits spun so fast on the spot that Melveril wondered if they had hurt themselves with the sheer force. She watched their eyes widen before the lighter haired one suddenly rushed forward.

"Wow," he said in a breathless whisper as he held his hand out for her to shake, "it's really you! I'm Merry!"

Melveril took his hand gently and shook it as she sent him a blinding smile, "it's nice to meet you Merry. You can call me Mel if you like." She watched his awed expression turn into one of glee before he was being pushed away and another hand was directed at her.

"I'm Pippin. Can I call you Mel too?" he asked with a childlike hope that had Melveril thinking he was truly adorable. In fact all four of them were; not that she would ever tell them that.

"Of course you can. Why are you two out here?" As if her question had spurred him into action an angry male voice suddenly shouted through the field somewhere; than came the sound of barking dogs. "Frodo?" Melveril asked in a gentle voice. When the Hobbit looked at her she tilted her head in the direction that led away from the angry farmer, "maybe it would be wise to get out of here."

Frodo gave her a nod and they were all suddenly running through the field trying to escape the unnecessary argument that was sure to follow when the angry Hobbit found them. Melveril was far out front of the Hobbits and prayed that she hadn't lost them. She came to a sudden stop when she almost ran off a small hill top. She managed to catch Frodo and then Merry before either went over but she couldn't support everyone when she was suddenly hit in the back by Pippin who hadn't been able to stop himself in time. When Sam ran out and knocked into the four of them it sent all of them tumbling over the hill and Melveril wrapped her arms around Frodo as she took the brunt of the fall.

" _Nêg!_ " she cried out in Elvish as she landed on a rather sharp rock that dug through her clothes and into the soft flesh of her back. Her groan was followed by a wheeze when Merry ended up landing on Frodo who was still cradled to the front of Melveril's body. Both Hobbits jumped up quickly and Melveril bit her tongue to hide the hiss as she pulled herself off of the rock. She could feel that it had cut into skin but she couldn't worry about that now; she would heal eventually.

"Mel are you okay?" came Frodo's frantic voice and Melveril looked up from where she sat on the dirty ground and forced a smile.

"I'm fine Frodo. Just a scrape is all," she replied with as much conviction as she could muster. Frodo didn't look too sure but when Melveril suddenly tensed he became more worried. "Frodo do you hear that?" she whispered.

Frodo trained his ears and he indeed heard it; the faint sound of hooves hitting the ground. A dark feeling spread throughout the pit of his stomach and he managed to mumble a sentence, "we have to get off of the road." When the hooves got louder and no one was moving he became more frantic, "get off the road! Now!"

Melveril ran a little further into the forest than the Hobbits. She found her cover behind a tree with a thick trunk; it's roots twisting above the ground as if they were waiting to trap a person forever. Melveril listened as the sound of the approaching horse stopped; signalling whoever it was was close. That's when she felt it; a horrible pain spread through her head as whoever was there started speaking in a language that she knew to be black speech. The pain intensified and it took all of her strength to keep herself from screaming; Melveril could feel the blood falling from her lip from biting it so hard.

Her hands grabbed her head; closing around her ears hoping to drown out the sounds. The pain just seemed to get worse and Melveril fell to her knees as tears filled her eyes. And than it suddenly stopped. Everything became quiet and Melveril almost yelled out in her relief. Wiping the blood off her lips she looked up when footsteps approached, "Mel are you okay? You look kind of pale," asked Pippin and Melveril forced another smile.

"I have always been pale Pippin; don't worry for me," she said gently; waving away their concern as she stood up. Melveril hid the fear she truly felt; why did it affect her like that? She knew that Elves reacted badly to the black speech but she had never heard of it being so severe. Beside's, she was only half-elf. Not even that. Her mother had been half-elf; her father human. Shaking her head she looked up when she heard Frodo calling for her; they had run further into the forest and Melveril followed quickly.

"Frodo did you get a look at who it was?" she asked as she ran beside him - well she jogged.

"It wore a black cloak and had a strange mask on; it was terrifying and I think it was calling the Ring."

Melveril thought about it; she knew that somewhere deep in her mind that she knew what it was. But she couldn't quite put her tongue on it. As night fell they continued to run; Melveril only running as fast as the slowest Hobbit. It was probably an hour or two after dark when they saw it again. Melveril's eyes widened as she quickly ducked behind a nearby tree and waited for it to leave. She was close enough to the Hobbits to hear them whispering. Close enough to hear Merry telling Frodo about a ferry. Than they were running again.

She had only run a few steps with Frodo when they were suddenly cut off from Sam, Merry and Pippin by the cloaked rider. When Melveril saw it's clawed hand reaching towards Frodo she pulled out one of her twin blades and quickly sliced at it. The creature reared back with a screech and Melveril yelled for Frodo to run. She ran beside him; never leaving his side even as the ferry came into view. "Hurry Frodo," she panted.

"I won't make it!" he yelled as the ferry got further and further from the dock.

Melveril grabbed his arm and looked down to him quickly before looking up again, "yes you will. Trust me." When they reached the end of the dock Melveril tightened her grip on Frodo and jumped; sending both of them through the air until they landed on the ferry. Melveril didn't take her eyes off the riders as they screeched even louder before riding off to find a crossing. She closed her eyes as they floated across the river; praying to make it to Bree before those creatures found them again.

Her prayers were answered and they arrived at the gates of Bree with no sign of the riders from earlier. Melveril knew exactly what they had been but she did not wish to frighten the Hobbits any further. It had begun to pore and Melveril had quickly raised her hood over her head; the Hobbits following her lead. Frodo knocked loudly on the gate and they waited for the old gate-keeper to answer. Melveril stood back and let Frodo lead; when the gate opened she followed the four Hobbits who quickly steered towards the Prancing Pony.

When she entered the familiar tavern warmth encased her and Melveril removed her hood; letting her tight curls fall down her back. Melveril led the Hobbits to a vacant table and told them to get up to no trouble whilst she was gone. She quickly made her way around the tavern; checking every face as she did. She was searching for dangers; anything that could harm the Hobbits. She was also searching for Gandalf but she already knew she wouldn't find him; the Barliman had told them himself. Melveril had the same feeling that had sent her to Bree the day previous. She knew something was wrong with Gandalf. But she would honour her word and look after the Hobbits; no matter how badly she wished to go find her friend.

Melveril was about to return to the table when she spotted a cloaked man sitting in a dark corner smoking a pipe as he watched the Hobbits. She made her way to the table and sat down without asking permission. The man's face could not be seen due to the hood of his cloak; only his mouth would come into view every now and than as he puffed on the wooden pipe. "Why do you watch the Hobbits?" she asked sternly. When the man did not reply to her she huffed and pulled out one of her daggers; placing it on the table and glaring at the man, "answer me!"

"Why do you accompany Hobbits?" the man asked instead and it made Melveril's jaw clench.

"I asked first," she replied through gritted teeth.

"I come at the request of a friend."

Melveril rolled her eyes, "your friend wouldn't happen to be a wizard that is commonly know as Gandalf would it?" she asked sarcastically. When the man nodded she huffed, "where is he than? And who are you?"

"I haven't seen him since I arrived. My name is Strider," he said in a gruff voice and suddenly his face was lit when he took a larger puff of the pipe. Though he had aged greatly since she had first and last seen him she would recognise those eyes anywhere.

"So I should call you Strider? Or is Aragorn a more fitting name?" She watched him tense and she almost laughed, "it's been sixty years but I don't think I could forget those eyes. The last time I saw you I was teaching you how to properly hold a bow."

She watched the recognition leak into his eyes before a gentle smile lit up his face, "Melveril? I had all but thought you had been a dream you were there one minute and gone the next."

Melveril was about to reply when a loud commotion reached her ears and she turned just in time to see Frodo disappear. Jumping from her chair she rushed to the place where he had last been and waited for any sign of him. When he appeared once more she pulled him off the ground and looked into his frightened face, "are you okay Frodo?"

Before he could reply he was being pulled out of her arms by Aragorn who was looking at him sternly, "you should be more careful _Mister Underhill_."

"Is that really necessary right now?" she huffed. Aragorn didn't answer her; he merely dragged Frodo up the stairs as Melveril followed with a small glare.

When they reached a room Aragorn threw Frodo in and removed his hood. Melveril reached the room moments later only to hear Aragorn saying, "not nearly as frightened as you should be." Melveril sent him a glare before the door was suddenly thrown open and Merry, Pippin and Sam rushed in. She couldn't help the small smile at their frightened faces; her smile widening as she watched Sam put on a false look of bravado as he raised his fists to Aragorn.

Melveril coughed to hide her laugh and made her way over to Frodo. She brushed his curly brown hair back before she glanced softly into his eyes, "are you okay Frodo?"

He nodded carefully; his eyes still scared. Melveril led him to the bed and had him sit on it, "Frodo I need you to promise me you won't ever put that Ring back on. Promise me."

"I promise; it was an accident I swear," he rushed out as he stared at her with wide eyes; trying to get her to see the truth behind his words. Melveril already knew Frodo would not have willingly put on the Ring but she was afraid the damage was already done. _They_ would be drawn to it's magic; _they_ would be coming.

Standing up and turning her head to Aragorn she started to speak, "we must leave come morning. The Nine chase him, Strider. Everyone here is in danger whilst the Ring and Frodo are present."

"What are the Nine?" came Frodo's voice but Melveril kept her eyes on Aragorn; trying to warn him of the dangers with a eyes.

"Can I speak to you in private?" he asked as he motioned for the door. Melveril looked at the Hobbits before she gave him a firm nod.

"Get comfortable; we will be staying here for the night. You will need the rest," Melveril told them all softly before she followed Aragorn from the room. They managed to find another empty room just down the hall and Aragorn held the door open as Melveril passed through. "Okay, talk."

"Their only hope is to reach Rivendell. You should ride ahead and warn Lord Elrond of our arrival," Aragorn started and Melveril turned to face him with a look that made him think he had just suggested the most stupid thing in the entire world.

"I don't think that will be necessary Aragorn; if anything Lord Elrond will know of our arrival soon enough."

"But..." Aragorn began only to have Melveril glare at him.

"I said _no_ Aragorn! I will not leave them! Gandalf asked me to keep them safe and that is what I will do!" Melveril was pacing now; she knew deep down that Aragorn had a point; she knew that Lord Elrond need to be warned about the danger they were bringing to his peaceful Kingdom.

"Melveril," Aragorn said softly as he took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, "they will be kept safe. Take a horse; you will get there in a few days. When you have spoken to Lord Elrond if you are still concerned than you are welcome to come back and accompany us the rest of the way. I give you my word I will do everything in my power to keep them safe."

Melveril looked into Aragorn's eyes as she thought everything over. She knew it would take them almost three weeks to reach Rivendell on foot. It would take her several days by horse back. Once she informed Lord Elrond she would come straight back; she was a talented tracker and would be able to find them easily. She knew it was the right thing to do and it was for that reason that she began nodding her head gently, "fine. I'll go. But you keep them safe Aragorn; please just keep them safe."

They made their way back to the room and Melveril found the four Hobbits sitting on the bed waiting patiently. She sat between them all and sighed heavily, "I am going to ride ahead to make sure our path is clear," she said gently. "I will return in a week or two. For now I want you to travel with Strider; he has promised to keep you safe. You cannot stay here and I need you to trust in me enough to know I would not send you out with anyone who wished to harm you."

"You're leaving?" asked Merry in a small voice.

"For now; but I promise I will return."

Frodo was the next to speak up, "how will you find us?"

This made Melveril smile, "I can track anyone or anything Frodo; there is no where in Middle-Earth you can go that I wouldn't be able to find you. This is goodbye for now my friends; but we will see each other again. Just listen to Strider and everything will be fine."

When the Hobbits said goodbye to her Melveril walked from the room with Aragorn following shortly behind her. When the door was shut she turned to him, " _lasto nin, I ven hen delu. Savo chûr an dagor. No dirweg. Cuio vê Aragorn, galo Anor erin râd gîn._ "

Melveril bowed to Aragorn - who returned it in kind - before she was leaving the tavern and running towards the stables. It was times like this she missed Shadow; wished her faithful companion was with her. But Melveril knew she had done the right thing by giving her to Gandalf and she kept that in mind as she mounted the first horse she found. Urging him out of the stable she rushed from Bree; preying beyond hope that she was doing the right thing. Preying that the Hobbits and Aragorn would be safe and hoping she would be joining them soon.

* * *

 **Nêg! - Ouch!**

 **Lasto nin, I ven hen delu. Savo chûr an dagor. No dirweg. Cuio vê Aragorn, galo Anor erin râd gîn . - Listen to me, this road is dangerous. Be ready for battle. Be careful. Farewell Aragorn, may the sun shine upon your path.**


	3. Chapter 3

Melveril had rode for three days straight with no rest. It was only when the horse she had taken from Bree begun to get tired that she decided to camp for the night. They were making good time and Melveril believed they would reach the boarder's of Rivendell in two or three more days. She had found a small clearing close to a small creek to camp. As night fell she created a small fire and lay down beside it; careful not to jostle her back. She had found that the area she had cut on the rock seemed to feel like it was on fire and Melveril feared she was getting an infection. She knew that it should be treated immediately but she did not have the right herbs nor would she find them in the forest that surrounded her.

"Well, at least the rock wasn't poisoned," Melveril said to herself; thinking back to the time when Kili had been shot with a poisoned arrow. She stared up at the star covered sky and wondered what the Durin Princes were doing now. 'Well, Fili would be a King by now,' she thought and she could imagine him ruling Erebor; the perfect King. He would be loyal, honourable, trustworthy and brave; just like his Uncle. Melveril wonder if Tauriel and Kili had found happiness with each other. She had not been blind; she had seen the love the two of them had felt for each other.

As she continued to stare off into the black expanse of space Melveril's eyes began to grow heavy. Eventually she was thrust into the word of dreams; or in her case, memories:

 _Melveril struggled against the grip of the two guards that had dragged her from her cell; leading her to Eru only knew where. She growled and kicked and screamed and cursed at them in both Elvish and Westron; using words that would make Dwalin himself blush. Her struggling didn't cease as they entered a throne room and Melveril spotted what must of been the most dramatic throne possible._

 _Her struggling ceased when she spotted two blonds enter the room out of the corner of her eye and she turned to smirk at the blond haired Prince she had heard the red haired Elf-maid call Legolas. He was glaring at her and Melveril felt satisfaction at not only wounding his nose but also his pride. Her eyes drifted to the second blond and she had to hold her tongue to keep from commenting on his ridiculous crown._

 _"You are here because you struck Price Legolas of the Woodland Realm; my son," he began and Melveril raised an eyebrow at his tone. He sounded like his deceleration should of been enough for her to start begging for forgiveness. But Melveril didn't beg; she never would. "Do you have anything to say for your actions?" the Elf asked sternly and Melveril found her head turning to Legolas._

 _She didn't utter a word; she merely smirked. She watched as he went to take a step towards her only to be stopped by his father. "It would not be wise to anger me; there are far worse things I could do to you than kill you. We have your companions locked away within our cells; maybe we should start by killing the youngest?"_

 _He was standing right in front of her and Melveril let out a growl as he made his threat. A picture of Ori's scared face popped into her head and with a new found strength Melveril kicked the King in the knee; startling him and sending him to the ground. She twisted her body to the right and kneed the guard on that side in the stomach; when her arm was free she elbowed him in the face before turning to the second one and punching him in the jaw._

 _Melveril went to attack the King again - her mind lost in her anger - before his son was tackling her. Melveril's back had barely touched the ground before she was thrusting her body up and throwing the Elf Prince off of her. She rolled to the side before standing and watched as more guards rushed into the room. Melveril knew her chances weren't great - even more so because they had taken her weapons - but she would be damned if she didn't take a few with her._

 _With that resolve she attacked the first guard to reach her; kicking him in the head and sending him crumbling to the ground. Her body twisted and turned through the ever increasing number of Elves; this was what she was good at. Melveril danced around each Elf; she had managed to injure a dozen before she was overwhelmed. She continued to struggle against the multiple hands grabbing her and pushing her to her knees before their King, who looked at her with a red face._

 _"That is enough! For your actions against the Elves of Mirkwood and their King you will be sentenced to death at the end of the Festival of Starlight. You will be made an example of; to whom shall ever think of challenging me and my people."_

 _Melveril glared fiercely at him as she was dragged from the room to be thrown back into her cell. She wondered if her death would be quick or if the King was cruel enough to prolong it. At the time she was not aware that they would be long gone come the day she was to be sentenced to death._

Melveril tossed her head to the side as her dream changed and she was back in her cell; a day had passed and the She-Elf Tauriel had come to see her.

 _Melveril's head snapped up at the sound of footsteps approaching her cell moments before the She-Elf from the woods had appeared by her prison. She looked at the woman; taking in her red hair and green eyes. She had not missed the lingering looks Kili had sent the woman the day they had arrived and she could not blame him; the Elf-maid was truly beautiful._

 _"I brought you something to eat," she said as she threw an apple into Melveril's cell. Melveril managed to catch it before it hit the ground and looked at it wearily._

 _"Have the others been fed?" she asked; her voice slightly croaky from not speaking for so long._

 _"The Dwarves are not to be fed," the Elf replied mechanically; like she was replaying the order in her head._

 _Melveril threw the apple back to the door and huddle closer to the corner. Her brown curls covered her face; no doubt making her look like the caged animal she felt like. "If they do not eat than nor do I," she replied stiffly; she did not want special treatment._

 _"They are not sentenced to death; the King has allowed you to be fed until your execution," came the Elf's stern voice. Melveril wondered if the tone was because she was following orders or because she truly wanted her to eat something._

 _"Than I will be executed on an empty stomach; I will not eat until my companions have."_

 _The Elf huffed before she sat on the step by Melveril's cell; she just sat there, staring. Melveril did not move from her crouched position on the cold ground. She had fought her panic about the enclosed space many hours ago; she was not used to such small spaces for such long periods of time. "You must truly respect those Dwarves; most people in your position would of taken the apple."_

 _"So your King kills lots of people does he?" Melveril asked her voice dripping with sarcasm._

 _She saw the Elf's lips tilt at the corners in a small smile, "he has not done it since I was born so I cannot truly tell you I'm afraid."_

 _"Is there anything you_ can _tell me?"_

 _"My name is Tauriel," she replied as she held a hand out; sticking it through the bars and waiting patiently. Melveril looked at the offered hand and slowly stood to approach her. Each step seemed to take so much energy and when she reached the front of her cell she sat in a heap on the floor._

 _"Melveril," she replied as she took the hand gently and shook. When Tauriel dropped her hand Melveril watched as she glanced from her hands back to her before she spoke once more._

 _"It was foolish what you did. First attacking Legolas and than King Thranduil. What were you thinking?"_

 _Melveril placed her head against one of the bars on the door and looked up when she saw motion. Melveril couldn't find any sign of a person but she knew what she had seen. Choosing not to think on it she turned back to Tauriel, "what was I thinking? When I hit the Prince I was thinking that he had no right to touch me without my permission. When I kicked your King it was because he threatened the lives of my companions. I don't regret it and I would do it again if the situation was the same. I don't fear death; we all die eventually."_

 _She could see that Tauriel was going to comment on her last sentence but she thought better of it and instead said, "Legolas has not stopped watching you since the forest incident; I think you fascinate him. I have not seen him look at an Elf-maid with such interest before."_

 _"I think he looks at me so often because I wounded his pride in front of his men," Melveril smirked before she heard a second pair of footsteps approaching them._

 _"Tauriel; why do you speak to the prisoners?" Melveril recognised the voice of Legolas and her smirk grew as she watched Tauriel stand to address her prince._

 _"I was merely curious my Lord," she replied._

 _"My father has requested you; he is in the throne room."_

 _Tauriel bowed before she was walking away and Melveril was left with Legolas. She looked up from her spot on the floor and saw that he was glaring down at her. "Our King has demanded that you be fed," he kicked the apple towards her and Melveril picked it up with a raised eyebrow. "Now eat," he demanded before he was walking away._

 _"Your King," she said as she used the bars on the door to raise herself._

 _"What?"_

 _"He is your King; not mine. I would rather kiss an Orc than be ruled by a man like your father."_

 _She saw his back stiffen; heard the small growl. Melveril smirked as he sent her one last glare before he hurriedly walked off. She gazed down at the apple before looking to the cell just in front of her where Bombur was sleeping, "Bombur?" she half whispered; half shouted._

 _When the Dwarf was startled awake she threw the apple into his cell, "something to eat." She watched as he picked the apple up and gave her a grateful nod. She knew he was starving; they all were. Melveril decided than that the food she was given would be passed on to the Dwarves when the guards weren't looking._

She tossed onto her side as the scene changed once more; changed to a time that Melveril wished to forget more than anything:

 _Melveril ran to the top of the cliff after helping the Durin princes. She knew that Thorin was up there; she knew that Azog was there too and she had to help her friend. Her family. Her King. Melveril reached the frozen lake - her hand tightly gripping her bow - and her body froze as if the ice had somehow consumed her as it had done the water._

 _Thorin was battling Azog and he was already injured. She could see the limp and saw how his body was slowly draining of energy. Melveril watched helplessly as Azog knocked her friend to the ground. She watched as Thorin scrambled backwards until he reached his sword. But than he became distracted; she watched as he took his eyes from Azog and turned them to her. Melveril had never felt so helpless and she watched Azog raise his sword moments before..._

Melveril awoke with a scream as she gasped for air. Sweat caused her hair to stick to her face and neck and she looked around frantically; relaxing only when she remembered where she was. Her hands shook as she ran them through her hair; careful not to ruin the braid that held the bead Kili had given her. She hadn't realised she was crying until the tear fell from her cheek and landed on the dirt ridden ground.

Melveril wiped her eyes angrily before she stood and approached a now refreshed and slightly startled horse. "Let us continue," she mumbled to him as she mounted him and urged him into a gallop. Melveril wondered why that memory had come back; she had not thought about it for almost thirty years, let alone actually dreamed about it.

Like she had planned they had reached Rivendell two days later and Melveril had never been so happy to see the Last Homely House. She made quick work of dismounting the horse and taking him to the stables.

She wondered the halls aimlessly as she tried to find where Lord Elrond would be. It was moments later she was being stopped by a sweet sounding voice, " _Man ci?_ " Melveril turned to see a stunningly beautiful Elf-maid. Her long brown hair fell softly to her hips and seemed to brighten her blue eyes and pale skin. Melveril wondered if such a beauty could exist in the world before shaking her head as she recalled what the Elf-maid had asked her.

" _Melveril i eneth nîn,_ " Melveril replied quickly as she bowed slightly. The Elf-maid approached her and Melveril could see happiness in her eyes as she looked at her, " _A le?_ " she asked as the woman stood only a few steps from her. Melveril watched the happiness leave her eyes and a deep sadness grow. She found herself wishing she had not asked her question but she was also curious as to why the Elf-maid reacted the way she did.

" _Im Arwen Undomiel_ ," she replied as if she was trying to urge Melveril to remember her. But Melveril could not recall ever meeting Arwen in her life. She was sure she would remember someone so beautiful.

"I seek the council of Lord Elrond; I am afraid I cannot linger and must hurry," Melveril said in Westron as she tried to understand why Arwen was so sad at Melveril not knowing who she was.

"You will find him in the library; come with me," she said softly as she walked in the opposite direction and Melveril quickly followed her. They walked down a few corridors before they came to large set of double doors. Arwen opened them slowly before she was walking through the doors with Melveril following closely behind her.

Lord Elrond looked up upon them entering and he smiled brightly before he approached Melveril, "it has been too long my dear. What brings you to Rivendell?"

"The One Ring," she said, getting straight to the point. She watched as Lord Elrond's face became serious and Arwen looked between the two of them. "Four Hobbits travel to Rivendell as we speak; one of them carries the Ring. I have come to warn you of what will soon be in your Kingdom. Come morning I will be heading back out to meet with them and Aragorn."

"Aragorn?" Arwen asked as she moved forward, "is he okay?"

Melveril looked to Arwen and her eyes softened as she saw the look in the Elf's eyes, "he is fine. But I must get back to them; Frodo is being followed by the Nine," Melveril continued as she looked back to Lord Elrond.

"I will summon a council immediately so that we may decided the fate of the Ring. Melveril must you truly leave again? Aragorn is very capable of looking after four halflings."

Melveril sighed as she once again ran her fingers through her curly hair; she was expecting this. Before she spoke she did not miss the knowing look Lord Elrond threw at the blue bead hanging from her hair. "I promised them that I would return and return I will. I leave tomorrow. It will take me five days to get back to Bree and trace their steps from there. I cannot be late."

"I thought you would say that," Lord Elrond replied with a smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "If there is anything we can do you only need to ask."

"If it is not too much trouble I ask that I be allowed to borrow a horse. The one I arrived on deserves a long rest; we have only rested once in five days."

Melveril watched as Lord Elrond nodded his head before he turned to Arwen, "Arwen can you please show Melveril to a room; dinner will be shortly."

"Yes Ada," Arwen replied as she placed a kiss on Lord Elrond's cheek before motioning Melveril to follow her.

As they walked down the empty corridors Melveril spoke once more, "Lord Elrond is your father?"

"Yes," Arwen replied gently before she opened a door and motioned for Melveril to enter, "these will be your quarters for the night. When you return to Rivendell you will be in this room once more."

Before Arwen could leave Melveril grabbed her wrist gently, "Arwen?" She watched the Elf-maid look to her before she sighed, " _goheno nin_."

"For what?" she asked gently; her eyes confused as she turned to look fully at Melveril.

Melveril dropped her hand as she looked to the ground, "forgetting."

She was startled when Arwen suddenly threw her arms around her in a tight hug, "there is nothing to be forgiven; I'm sure it will all come back eventually." Melveril wanted to believe her so much; she wanted so desperately to remember who she had been before her accident. But when going back to Erebor - the place where it had all gone wrong - didn't help her to remember Melveril had begun to doubt anything would.

Melveril watched as Arwen left the room after telling her that she would come get her when dinner was ready. When she was left alone in the cosy room Melveril fell back onto the bed; groaning when she put pressure on her wound. She was suddenly overwhelmed with a great need to sleep. Her eyes continued to grow heavy until Melveril was thrust into memories she didn't even know she had:

 _"Arwen not so close to the edge!" Melveril yelled as she ran after the small child who had decided today of all days would be the perfect day to go climbing the near-by waterfall. She watched as Arwen did not heed her warning and Melveril moved quickly as the young child suddenly slipped on a loose rock._

 _She heard Arwen's startled scream moments before Melveril herself was jumping over the edge and after her cousin. She managed to grab her cousin's hand and than a nearby rock with her other; crying out when the added weight put a strain on her arm. Arwen's heavy breathing reached her ears and Melveril looked down to see her cousin looking up to her with fear filled eyes, "don't let me fall!" she yelled up in her small voice._

 _"I would never let you fall Arwen!" she said gently as she used her strength to pull Arwen up so that the small girl could wrap her arms around Melveril's torso. Arwen buried her head into the side of Melveril's stomach and started to cry softly. Melveril managed to grab another rock with her now free hand before she spoke to her cousin once more, "Arwen I need you to use my clothes to climb up and wrap your arms around my neck." She could feel Arwen shake her head and Melveril managed to look down at the frightened child, "Arwen look at me," she said and when her cousin was looking at her she continued, "you can do this. I know you can. You are braver than you think okay? Just don't look down and climb until you reach my neck."_

 _Arwen did as Melveril instructed and soon enough her arms were wrapped around Melveril's neck. Melveril looked up and saw that they weren't too far from the ledge they had been on before. Slowly she began to climb; making sure to check the stability of the rock before she would use it to pull herself and her cousin up. When she reached the ledge she pulled her body over and Arwen quickly fell from her back onto the solid ground. Melveril barely had time to breath when Arwen suddenly wrapped her arms around her in a hug._

 _"Hey; you're okay," she hushed the small child gently, "I told you I would never let you fall Arwen. I'll always be there to catch you."_

 _"Promise?" Arwen mumbled into her shoulder._

 _"I promise; now let's get you back to Uncle Elrond and Aunt Celebrían." Melveril did not let go of Arwen once as they climbed down the waterfall; nor did Arwen stop clinging to her side until they were once again touching the soft green grass below._

Arwen knocked softly on the door before entering. She found Melveril on the bed; her skin pale and sweaty. Arwen approached her slowly and gently shook her shoulder, "Melveril it is time to wake up for dinner." When Melveril did not get up Arwen repeated her action. She grew worried when Melveril did not wake and wondered what could be wrong. Arwen looked her cousin over and saw no visible injuries but she did notice how Melveril seemed to keep off one side of her back.

Although Arwen knew it was an invasion of privacy she slowly lifted Melveril's tunic. She gazed worriedly at the angry wound on her cousin's lower back. It was severely infected and need immediate medical attention. Arwen turned and ran out of the room; rushing down the halls - lifting the front of her dress slightly so she wouldn't fall - she made her way to the dinning room and quickly found her father. "Ada," she breathed as she rushed over to him.

"Arwen what is it?" Lord Elrond asked in a concerned tone at the panic in his daughters eyes.

"Melveril has a cut on her back that had become severely infected; Ada she won't wake up!" Lord Elrond was standing before Arwen had even finished her sentence and both father and daughter rushed to the room where Melveril was still unconscious on the bed.

Lord Elrond studied the wound before he turned back to Arwen, "Arwen I need you to grab the herbs I keep in my study; they will heal her the fastest." Arwen gave her father a quick nod before she left the room. Lord Elrond looked down to his niece and frowned; the infection wasn't the only thing affecting Melveril. Something dark was there too; something rooting itself deeply within the girls heart and mind. Lord Elrond knew whatever it was it was due to the Ring and he worried for his niece.

Oblivious to anything going on in the world of the living Melveril was remembering small pieces of her past. A past she thought would be lost to her forever.

* * *

 **Man ci? - Who are you?**

 **Melveril i eneth nîn - Melveril is my name**

 **A le? - and you are?**

 **Im Arwen Undomiel - I am Arwen Undomiel**

 **Goheno nin - Forgive me**


	4. Chapter 4

Memory after memory flashed in front of Melveril. Each one containing Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir or Lord Elrond. Melveril wondered why she could only remember her time in Rivendell; she also wondered why she did not seem to ever see her mother. When the flashes ended and darkness consumed her Melveril awoke with a loud gasp. She turned her head to see Lord Elrond sitting beside her; Arwen's head was resting against the bed as she had dosed off. "I remember," she gasped as she took deep breathes.

"Remember what child?" Lord Elrond asked as he looked her over carefully. The infection was gone but she had been unconscious for two days.

"Rivendell. You, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir, Aunt Celebrian. I remember Arwen's childhood; watching her grow into a woman. I remember training with Elladan and Elrohir because I wanted to be Captain of the Guard. Aunt Celebrian was like a mother to me and you were like a father. But I do not understand; where was my mother? Where was my father?"

Lord Elrond did not know how to answer her questions; he knew that she would remember why her mother had been absent during her youth eventually. He did not want to give that away until she remembered it; when she did he would give her the details. Before he could utter a single word Arwen woke. She smiled widely when she saw Melveril awake and sat up as she rubbed her eyes gently, "how are you feeling Melveril?"

Melveril smiled at her cousin; a cousin that she had not remembered until now, "I am fine, Little Star." Melveril had remembered the nickname she had given Arwen when she was little; she remembered how Arwen had smiled brightly the first time Melveril had used it.

Arwen's smiled became blinding as she practically jumped on Melveril, "you remember?"

"I remember," Melveril replied as she hugged Arwen; her eyes filling with tears as she finally learnt some small part of her past. She now knew her age; she was older than she thought, as old as the twins it would seem. "What happened?" she asked when she realised that there was a bandage wrapped around her torso.

"You had a severe infection Melveril; why did you not tell us?" Lord Elrond said sternly.

"There was too much that needed to be done; besides, I should of healed days ago. It has never taken me so long to heal and I have never had an infection before." Melveril watched Lord Elrond's face pale slightly and wondered what was going on. But he didn't say a word and when the silence dragged on Melveril asked another question, "how long was I unconscious?"

"Two days," Arwen spoke; she too had seen the look on her fathers face and couldn't help the worry that filled her heart. There was something wrong with Melveril and her father knew what it was; he just wasn't telling them.

Melveril jumped from the bed - her head spinning slightly before she got her bearings - as she looked for her boots, "I need to go; I have to find the Hobbits."

Lord Elrond rose from the chair he had been sitting in, "you need to rest Melveril; your body is still healing."

He knew it was a lost cause when she turned to him with fire in her eyes, "I will not rest; I am fine! I promised them I would be back for them and I am leaving now, with or without your blessing."

"Take any horse you want Mel; we will await your return," Arwen replied gently as she hugged her cousin. Melveril gave her a nod before bowing to Lord Elrond and rushing from the room; not before grabbing her weapons though. Melveril made quick work of choosing a horse and when she did she was rushing out of Rivendell once more. She only looked back once and smiled as she saw Arwen waving goodbye to her from a window.

Melveril rode for three days before she stopped; she looked down at the ground and saw five pairs of footprints in the dirt leading to the Watchtower. She knew that Aragorn would use the Watchtower as a place to camp for the night -which was rapidly approaching as the sun began to set over the trees. She dismounted the horse she had borrowed and looked to him carefully, "you have done all that I can ask of you. Go home; you know the way." Melveril watched as the horse raced back in the direction of Rivendell before she started running.

Night had fallen when the Watchtower came into her view moments before a horrible screech filled the air. With her eyes widening Melveril picked up her speed. She made it to the top of the tower only to see the Hobbits surrounded by the Nine. Melveril didn't need to think as she let her instincts take over. With a loud growl she pounced on the Ringwraith closest to the Hobbits; knocking both him and her close to the edge of the tower.

Jumping to her feet Melveril pulled out her twin blades and got into a low crouch as she glared at the Ringwraiths that surrounded her and her charges. "Get back!" she shouted to the Hobbits who scrambled to the furthest part of the tower; behind a large boulder. Melveril blocked the first strike as the Ringwraiths sliced at her with their swords. She preyed that wherever Aragorn may be that he would hurry; she needed the help. Melveril had knocked three back when the one from earlier - who she assumed was the leader - suddenly picked her up by the throat and held her tightly against a pillar.

Melveril began to scream as it's voice filled the air; she was only just able to make out the words it spoke, " **give up the halfling She-Elf. We do not care for the life of one whom is already destined to die**." She screamed again before she managed to kick the Ringwraith in the leg.

Letting out a feral growl she approached the Ringwraith, "you will never have it. I will make sure that it burns; your master will never see power again."

" **Foolish child! If the ring is destroyed you die too!** " Melveril flinched as she tried to keep herself from yelling out; it was like knives piercing her skin whenever it spoke. Suddenly a scream filled the air and Melveril turned to see Frodo appear with a Morgul blade in his shoulder.

"NO!" she screamed before she was stabbing at the Ringwraith in front of her. Melveril didn't know when Aragorn had joined the fight but she fought side by side with him as they managed to send the Nine running. When she was sure that they were safe Melveril dropped her swords and rushed to Frodo; Aragorn reaching him moments before her.

"He needs to get to Rivendell now more than ever; I fear what may happen if we do not hurry," she told Aragorn in a small voice as she watched Frodo gasping for breathes. The poison was already spreading through his body and there was nothing she could do; she had failed him. Melveril watched as Aragorn picked Frodo up and started to walk away before she turned to her twin blades still laying on the ground where she had dropped them.

A sense of dread filled Melveril as she recalled the words spoken by the Ringwraith. She was destined to die; her fate had been tied to the Ring before she had even known that it had made a reappearance. Melveril wondered if anyone else knew of it; then she remembered how Lord Elrond - her own uncle - had grown pale in Rivendell. He knew; Melveril was sure of it.

"Mel!" came Merry's voice and Melveril looked up to see him and Pippin waiting for her; Sam had gone with Aragorn to watch over his friend.

"Come my little one; we must hurry," she urged as she placed her twin blades back in there sheaths before she pushed the Hobbits forward gently. Melveril tried to ignore the gasps coming from Frodo as she walked; his gasps for breathes reminded her too much of _him_ in his last moments.

Melveril had been gently fingering the bead in her hair and Merry had noticed it with a curiosity, "Mel; what is that in your hair?"

Jumping slightly at the sudden sound Melveril looked from Merry to the bead and smiled, "it is a bead that is more precious to me than anything. It was a gift from the Durin Princes before I left Erebor."

"What does the rune mean?" asked Pippin as he too looked at the bead.

"It means the Line of Durin; Kili gave it to me. He said it was a reminder; that no matter where I go in Middle-Earth I would always be apart of their family."

Pippin and Merry were quiet for a moment before Pippin once again spoke, "do you think you will ever go back? To Erebor I mean."

Melveril thought about it; many times she had wanted to go back but she may never get the chance now. Even though she knew she would die Melveril was still determined to see the Ring destroyed. She did not fear death; she only feared losing her family, those she loved dearly. Not wanting to dampen an already depressing journey Melveril smiled down at the two Hobbits, "I think I will; when this is all over I will return to Erebor and to my family. You are welcome to accompany me if you like," she added when she saw their far off looks. She wanted to distract them from Frodo.

Two heads snapped to her with wide eyes, "really?" they both asked and Melveril laughed gently. She was growing very fond of the two Hobbits before her; they were charming and almost made her forget about the looming war.

"If you would like to I would very much enjoy the company. There are very few places as beautiful as Erebor; and the Dwarves are excellent cooks." She watched as both Hobbits - particularly Pippin - licked their lips in anticipation. They gave her an excited nod before everyone looked forward as Aragorn stopped and placed Frodo on the ground. "Why are we stopping?" Melveril asked as she reached him.

"I need to slow the poison. Melveril we need Athelas," Aragorn said as he stood up and looked to her.

Melveril gave him a nod before turning to the remaining Hobbits, "watch him and stay together. Stay alert little ones." When they all nodded Melveril and Aragorn split up to search the surrounding forest for what they needed. Melveril was just out of sight of the Hobbits when she was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. Grabbing a nearby tree for support she bent over and began to retch. She didn't know what to make of anything that was happening; Elves were not meant to get sick. When the nausea passed and the retching stopped Melveril placed her sweat covered head on the trunk of the tree.

When she was capable of standing on her own two feet without fear of falling Melveril slowly lifted her tunic to reveal the angry looking wound. She had barely felt the Morgul blade slicing her skin; the adrenaline in her body keeping her from feeling any pain as she had fought. She could see the small black lines that stretched out from the wound; the sign of the poison now moving in her body. Luckily for her she had only been sliced; she would be in Frodo's position had the wound been any worse. Looking a little further ahead Melveril spotted the Athelas plant but before she could step towards it she heard a horse approaching.

Turning back in the direction of the Hobbits she sighed in relief at seeing Arwen; she would take care of Frodo. Melveril made her way to the Athelas plant and quickly chewed into into a make-shift paste. Lifting her tunic gently she smeared the paste along the slice; hissing silently as she did. After she was finished she quickly covered her exposed torso and made her way back to the others. Arwen was just mounting the horse with Frodo in front of her; when their eyes met Arwen looked worriedly at her before her attention was once again drawn to Aragorn.

Melveril watched how the two gazed at each other and she smiled to herself; she was happy for her cousin. It was every Elf's desire to find the one they would spend their life with. She watched as Arwen gave her one last concerned look before she was riding off with Frodo.

"What is she doing?!" Sam yelled, "those things are still out there!"

Melveril turned to him, "believe me Sam; Frodo is a lot more safe with Arwen than he would have been with us." Sam didn't reply but Melveril saw that he was trying to believe her. Turning her head to Aragorn she sighed, "we should camp here for tonight and than continue on in the morning." Aragorn gave her a nod before he walked off to collect fire wood.

They all sat around the fire in silence before Pippin looked to her, "Mel; can you tell us about the time you and Bilbo were captured by Trolls?" Melveril wanted to decline; she didn't want to think about those times again, all it did was bring the memories back as she slept. But when she saw their solemn faces - the sadness in their eyes as they looked in the direction Arwen had taken Frodo - she relented and began a tale she had never told a living sole.

The Hobbits had fallen asleep sometime after Melveril had finished her tale and she smiled as she placed her cloak over the three of them before she moved closer to the fire. "I did not think Elves felt the cold," Aragorn said as he stared into the fire absentmindedly.

"I don't but I like the way the fire feels against my skin; the warmth is very welcome Aragorn." Melveril just looked at him whilst he stared at the fire before she finally spoke up, "how long have you and Arwen been promised to each other?"

Aragorn's head snapped to her and his eyes widened at her smile, "how?"

She rolled her eyes, "I have eyes Aragorn; I could see the love you two share for each other. So how long?"

"I have loved her since the moment I laid eyes on her," Aragorn replied with a small smile on his face.

Melveril smiled gently, "you know; Arwen would always talk about love when she was little. She wanted a love like her parents; unwavering. I am happy she had found that love; take care of her Aragorn."

Aragorn nodded before he paused, "you knew Arwen as a child?"

"Of course; she is my cousin after all," she replied simply. "I never remembered that until a few days ago; but I remember that we were really close."

"How did you loose your memories?"

Melveril gazed into the fire this time; and suddenly she was back at Erebor, the very day Smaug decided to claim it:

 _Melveril had been talking to someone; she could never remember who they were or what they looked like but she knew she had been arguing with them. Suddenly a roar filled the air and Melveril turned to see the Kingdom of Erebor under fire from a dragon. She took a step forward; she was going to help them. A hand grabbed her wrist and Melveril looked up at the person she could still not see, "please don't do this. They will be fine."_

 _Melveril ripped her wrist from the woman's grip before she was glaring at her, "they need our help. If I can save at least a few of them I will." She turned from the woman; ignoring her as she screamed her name, begging her to come back. Melveril ran down the path; her long legs shortening the distance to the Kingdom with each stride. Her eyes looked up when she could hear a Dwarf yelling._

 _"Hey! Help us!"_

 _Melveril looked to the cliff to see Elves. She watched as their leader looked on before he turned away; not once offering his aid to the Dwarves. Melveril had reached the Kingdom and was going to enter when a hand grabbed hers. She looked down to see a female Dwarf looking at her with wide eyes, "there is nothing you can do for those who are left in those halls."_

 _"I have to try," Melveril replied before she ran into the building; hearing the woman calling for her just like the other had done. She coughed as smoke filled her lungs and blinked rapidly; trying to search through the blackness. She was looking for survivors; there had to be survivors._

 _That was when she heard it; a woman calling for help. Melveril listened closely and found that the sounds were coming from a room that was further back; fire stood between her and the room. Between her and the survivors. There was no sign of the dragon and for that Melveril was thankful; she was not stupid enough to believe that she could defeat one on her own. As the yelling got louder and more terrified Melveril pushed her legs into a run._

 _She ignored the flames looming around her as she jumped through the fire blocking her from the door. "Are you okay?!" she shouted as she tried to open the door._

 _"The door is stuck! We cannot get out; there are children in here!" The woman screamed from the other side of the door, "please help us!"_

 _"Get away from the door!" Melveril shouted as she took a step back and waited a moment. When she believed they had moved back enough she began to kick at the door with as much force as she could muster. She bent over in another fit of coughs as the fire got closer and the smoke thickened. With one final kick the door slammed open and Melveril entered to see frightened Dwarves._

 _Three females held four children close to them. There were two men who had their weapons raised and pointed at the door, "you have to hurry; this place is not safe."_

 _She watched as the women picked up the children - Melveril taking one when it was clear the woman was struggling - as the men looked out into the hall. "You are going to have to run through the fire; I know it seems scary but it is the only way!" She shouted over yet another roar. The Dwarf men nodded to her and Melveril urged the women to go first; the children were their main priority. "Now!"_

 _As they ran through the flames Melveril held the small child close to her chest; she ran next to the women and sighed in relief as they made it out of the door. It wasn't until she heard a pain filled yell that she turned around; one of the men was trapped under a large stone beam. Passing the small and frightened child to the woman beside her Melveril ran back into the palace._

 _"What are you doing?! Get out of here!" the Dwarf man yelled as he tried to push the stone away from her._

 _"I'm not leaving without you!" she shouted as she braced herself against the stone beam and used all her strength to lift it. Slowly it moved and soon the Dwarf was free. Melveril helped him up and stayed close to him as he limped to the door. She looked up moments before she was pushing him out of the wake, "look ou..."_

 _All Melveril would remembered when she woke up after the rock hitting her in the head was the sound of the Dwarf man calling for her to wake up moments before the first woman was screaming her name. After that everything went black._

Melveril shook her head of the memories as she looked to see Aragorn still waiting for an answer, "I lost them doing what was right." When it looked like Aragorn was going to question her further Melveril stood up, "I will take the first watch; get some sleep Aragorn." She walked away before he could reply. Melveril found a nearby tree and rested against it as she removed one of her blades. There she sat. Watching. Waiting. Prepared to protect her companions no matter the cost.

* * *

 **Please Read before continuing.**

 **Okay I just want to clear up a few things; hopefully make it a little less confusing.**

 **Melveril is the niece of Lord Elrond. She will not call him Uncle for most of my stories because she does not truly see herself as part of the family anymore after losing her memories.**

 **She was very close with Arwen. They were more like Sisters rather than cousin's which is why Arwen was so saddened that Melveril did not remember her.**

 **The reason Melveril is tied to the Ring will be explained soon.**

 **Her mother's identity will be revealed eventually.**

 **Because of her ties to the Ring Melveril is becoming ill; this will continue as the story progresses in different ways.**

 **If the flashbacks are confusing I apologise; I had a prequel in mind for this but have decided to incorporate as much as I can into this story as well.**

 **With that said I hope you will continue to read and I hope you are enjoying my story. Please R & R; tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Melveril waited for the sun to peak out through the trees before she went around waking the Hobbits and Aragorn. "Melveril you were suppose to wake me for my shift," Aragorn mumbled to her as he saw her tired face.

"You looked like you were having peaceful dreams; I did not want to disturb them," Melveril replied; she was a little tired but she was feeling much better than she had yesterday and Melveril suspected it had something to do with her no longer being near the Ring. She flinched slightly as she twisted her torso and aggravated her wound. The poison would be slowed enough for them to get back to Rivendell and for Melveril to have Lord Elrond heal her.

They ate a quick breakfast before packing up their things and heading out. No one spoke as they walked; the Hobbits were eager to get to Rivendell so that they may check on Frodo. Melveril could tell Aragorn wanted to see if Arwen made it back safely and she simply wanted a place to wash up and rest. They walked well into the night before camping and than setting out early the very next morning. Melveril stayed at the back of the group; making sure no one would be left behind.

They reached the boarder of Rivendell and Melveril smiled at the awed expressions on the Hobbits faces as they looked at the Last Homely House of Lord Elrond. "We are only a short walk now," Aragorn said with a smile on his face.

"Did you hear that Mel," Pippin started as he tugged on her tunic gently, "we are almost there."

"So we are my dear Pippin; let's not linger here," Melveril said as she went to take a step forward only to be consumed by a sudden dizziness that had her falling forward. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her and Melveril looked dazedly into the eyes of Aragorn, "I'm fine."

"No you are not Melveril; you can't even stand. What ails you?" Aragorn asked as he eyed her carefully; he noticed how her hand did not seem to move from her torso.

"Damn Wraith got me with it's blade," Melveril slurred as she felt her eyes beginning to go heavy, "thought I could make it all the way." She could only just hear Aragorn telling her to hold on a little longer before he was lifting her into his arms and she was falling into the darkness of her mind.

Pippin, Merry and Sam rushed forward as they saw Aragorn holding Melveril, "what happened to her?" Pippin asked with a large amount of concern evident in his voice.

"She was fine a moment ago," Sam continued when it seemed his friend could not.

Aragorn looked solemnly down at the Hobbits before he started to walk in a fast pace toward the Last Homely House, "she has been wounded with a Morgul blade."

"But she was okay," whispered Merry as he looked to the Elf unconscious in the stern mans arms. He liked Melveril; she was just how he imagined her to be from Bilbo's stories and so much more. Merry didn't want to see her hurt and he did not like that she had not told them she was injured.

Aragorn and the Hobbits rushed into Rivendell and passed the many stunned faces of Elves who were looking at the Ranger carrying the unconscious girl. Although he was looking for Lord Elrond, Aragorn was thankful when Lindir's familiar face came into view. "What has happened?" Lindir asked as he looked to Lord Elrond's niece who was paler than she should be; she was gasping for air and sweating profusely.

"She was injured by a Morgul blade; I need Lord Elrond, Lindir." Aragorn watched as the Elf's eyes widened before he was telling them to follow him and quickly made his way down the corridor he had just come from. They reached the study and Lindir threw the door open without asking permission for entrance.

Lord Elrond and Gandalf looked up from the deep conversation they were having about the Ring as Lindir spoke, "my Lord your niece had returned from her journey. She is wounded and needs immediate healing."

Lord Elrond stood and was going to reply calmly until Aragorn walked in holding his niece. Forgetting about being calm he rushed forward and looked upon her before his eyes met Aragorn's, "explain."

"She was injured by a Morgul blade; she did not tell us until we reached the boarder," Aragorn replied quickly.

"How long ago was she wounded?"

"Two days ago," Aragorn replied sadly. He passed Melveril to Lord Elrond when the Elf Lord held his arms out for her before he was leaving the room. Aragorn turned to Gandalf who had turned pale at the sight of the girl he had come to see as a granddaughter. "She will be fine Gandalf," Aragorn replied softly; he knew she would if she was in the care of Lord Elrond.

"I'm afraid that the Morgul blade is the least of Melveril's problems Aragorn; there are forces at work that you do not know of." Gandalf stood and left the study before Aragorn could question him; he was going to find Melveril and make sure she was truly okay.

Gandalf had sat beside Melveril's bed just like he had done to Frodo; he held her small hand as he constantly checked to make sure she was healing as she should. He could not help the small amount of magic he used to speed her recovery along; he did not like seeing her in such a state and wished for her to get better as soon as possible.

A small groan startled him a few hours later and he peered down to see Melveril's eyes open but not really seeing anything. "My dear you are okay," he said gently as he removed a few strands of hair from her face.

" _The first born child will be bound to the fate of the Ring. If it be destroyed the child shall die; her soul will be tied to the One and she shall never know peace. This curse will not be broken by any means found on Middle-Earth; for Sauron desired that which would never be his and in return he will punish the child born from a lover he could never have._ "

Gandalf watched as Melveril fell unconscious once more with a more relaxed look on her face than she had previous. He sat there staring at her for a moment before his heart plummeted; so it was true, all of it. Sauron's curse had endured and Melveril would be the one to suffer. He went to leave - to tell Lord Elrond - but a small hand grabbing his wrist stopped him. "You can't tell anyone Gandalf," Melveril whispered sleepily.

"My dear your Uncle know's of the curse; he needs to know it has begun," Gandalf replied softly as he sat back down. Melveril was beginning to wake up more and she looked at him with sad eyes.

"Call him here Gandalf and we shall tell him together," Melveril said; she knew that Lord Elrond would know what to do.

When Lord Elrond was present Gandalf retold the events that had happened; Melveril sat staring out of the window at the nearby waterfall. Until Lord Elrond's words reached her ears and had her head snapping to him, "what did you just say?"

"Arwen's fate is tied to the Ring too. I'm afraid if she does not leave Middle-Earth and sail to the Undying lands that she will not survive as long as the Ring remains and the darkness thrives."

Melveril's heart thudded painfully against her ribs as an image of her cousin laying pale and lifeless - beautiful even in death - in Rivendell. She saw how grief stricken Lord Elrond would be; how consumed with rage Elladan and Elrohir would be. She saw herself crying endlessly as she held her cousins body close to her. Melveril looked up to Lord Elrond and Gandalf, "we tell no one of my curse. The Ring must be destroyed."

"Melveril you will die," Gandalf replied heavily; his eyes misting with unshed tears as he looked upon her face.

She looked into his grey eyes and gave him a watery smile, "my life means nothing if all the live in Middle-Earth are at stake. The Ring must be destroyed Gandalf; it is the only way. I just wish I could of seen _them_ one last time," she sighed heavily as a single tear fell from her brown eyes.

Gandalf didn't have to ask who she meant; he knew how much she loved the Dwarves they had journeyed with. He was heartbroken about her fate; he could not imagine a world without her. She was more important to him than he had ever realised before that moment and the thought of losing her forever was devastating.

Melveril saw the look in his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek, "I will not let my Little Star fall to this evil. Arwen will not die because I was selfish. Promise me that what you have learnt stays within this room."

Lord Elrond and Gandalf gave her a sad nod before Lord Elrond turned to the door, "there will be a council meeting tomorrow. Our guests have already arrived; they will be dining with us tonight. I know you hate it but I must ask that you wear a formal dress Melveril."

Scrunching her nose up at the suggestion Melveril rolled her eyes, "if I must," she said heavily. "May Arwen help me get prepared; she is much better at that kind of stuff than I am." She smiled when Lord Elrond gave her a nod before he left the room to find his daughter.

"Must you do this my dear," Gandalf tried once more. He was ready to beg her to reconsider if he must.

"Gandalf you know it is what must be done; in life we must face hardships. If the Ring isn't destroyed countless lives will be lost; can you live with that? Knowing that you knew what had to be done but didn't do it? Well I can't; I never will be able too."

Gandalf smiled sadly at her before he held his arms open. She rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," she mumbled into his chest, "I'll always be watching; I'll always be close. As long as you remember me I will never truly be gone."

"I could never forget you my child," he whispered gently as a single tear fell into her hair moments before there was a knock at the door. Melveril allowed herself and Gandalf to compose themselves before she called for Arwen to enter.

" _Mê g'ovannen Mithrandir_ ," Arwen said with a smile as she walked in.

" _Brennil vuin. N'uir thiad lîn 'ell_ ," Gandalf smiled before excusing himself from the room so that the woman could prepare for dinner.

Melveril and Arwen smiled as the door closed behind Gandalf before the looked to each other and giggled, " _N'uir thiad lîn 'ell_. His flattery knows no bounds," Melveril giggled as Arwen steered her over to the vanity. "Should I not put the dress on first?" Melveril asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes but I want you to sit here whilst I chose it; knowing you it would not be at all what Ada has in mind," Arwen smiled knowingly and Melveril pouted. She kept her eyes on the vanity as Arwen rummaged through the many dresses before pulling out an emerald green silk dress. It was floor length - like all Elvish dresses - and had flowing sleeves. Melveril was happy that Arwen had chosen a dress that was not embroided; she hated patterns. "Here, put this on and I will do your hair."

Melveril took the dress and walked behind the small screen before throwing off the clothes she was wearing. She looked down at her torso to see a light scar and she smiled; she was not fussed by scars, Dwalin said they were to be cherished. Each one told a story that only the wearer would truly know. She made quick work of putting the dress on before she stepped nervously out from behind the screen; she was not comfortable in the slightest.

"You look beautiful Mel," Arwen gushed as she steered her over to the chair she had been seated on moments before.

"I look ridiculous," Melveril muttered, "why can I not wear trousers?"

Arwen glared at her playfully, "because that is not proper attire for a Lady when it comes to dinner."

Melveril let out a very unladylike snort, "I don't think Lady can be used to describe me in the slightest Arwen." Arwen did not reply; she merely picked up a brush and started to brush through Melveril's tight curls.

When she came to the braid she paused before picking up the small bead. Melveril expected to hear a comment about Dwarves but was surprised when Arwen merely smiled, "they must love you very much to give you such a bead."

"They are my family," Melveril replied gently. She watched as Arwen braided some of her hair in Elvish braids. She was happy that she made it so the Dwarvish braid and bead were visible with her hair half up and half down.

"I do not believe you require anything else; you have a natural beauty Melveril," Arwen smiled as she stepped back and allowed Melveril to stand.

"Thank you Arwen; don't you need to go get dressed?" Arwen gave her a nod before she left the room. Melveril followed shortly after and started walking the halls; she was slowly making her way to the dinning hall when very welcome sounds reached her ears. Veering to the left Melveril followed the sound of happy laughter and found five Hobbits.

She smiled at the sight of Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam before her heart leaped at the sight of the fifth Hobbit. "Bilbo?!" she exclaimed happily as she ran over to them before kneeling before the Hobbit she hadn't seen in many years.

"Mel?" Bilbo asked with wide eyes.

Melveril gave him a nod before she threw her arms around him, "I have missed you so much Bilbo. It is so good to see you again."

"You too my dear; you haven't changed since last we met. I'm sure I have changed a lot though."

Melveril held him at arms length and took in his older self. She could still see the Hobbit she had met sixty years ago and she gave him a bright smile, "you are still as handsome as ever Bilbo." She placed a kiss on his wrinkled cheek before she was suddenly tackled by two Hobbits.

"You're okay!" Merry shouted happily.

"You had us so worried!" Pippin continued.

Melveril hugged them tightly, "it take's a lot more than that to get rid of me my darlings." When Melveril was able to stand she turned to Frodo with sad eyes, "I am sorry Frodo; I failed to protect you."

Frodo shook his head frantically, "you did protect me Mel; you protected all of us. But if it eases your conscious I forgive you." Melveril smiled brightly at him as she hugged him gently; she repeated the action with Sam before she turned in the direction of the dinning hall.

"Come on my dear Hobbits; we are going to be late for dinner," she said over her shoulder.

As they reached the door Melveril turned to her companions before laughing, "I do hope they serve meat this time." She smiled as Bilbo chuckled; both remembering their last visit to Rivendell.

When they entered the dinning hall conversation stopped and everyone turned to them. Not all the guest had arrived; Melveril could tell this by the empty chairs. She pointed out five empty chairs to the Hobbits before her attention was drawn to someone calling her name, "Mel? Is that really you lass?"

She turned around to see an older Dwarf looking at her with happy and hopeful eyes. She would recognize that face anywhere, "Gloin?" Her smile could of rivalled the stars as she rushed to him and hugged him tightly. She did not care what the other guests thought of her; she was reconnected with a member of her family, a family she did not expect to see again. "I have missed you dearly Gloin," she whispered before she pulled back and looked over his shoulder at the red haired Dwarf standing behind him. "This must be Gimli," she said as she looked down to Gloin who nodded proudly, "he is as handsome as his father."

Melveril laughed as both their cheeks coloured before she stepped forward and held her hand out to Gimli, "it is an honour to meet you finally. Gloin told me all about you on our journey to Erebor. Once he trusted me anyway," she winked.

"The honours mine lass," Gimli replied as he shook her hand.

"Please tell me there is meat this time," she pleaded as she looked to both Dwarves who chuckled at her.

"Aye Mel there is," Gloin replied before he led her over to a spare chair beside them. "I did not think I would ever see you again lass; why did you never return?"

"I wanted to Gloin; but I just couldn't face everyone. I miss Erebor; I never knew how much until this journey began." Melveril said as she fiddled with her bead again.

Gloin smiled at it, "I see you have kept that all these years."

"I could never part with it Gloin; you know that. How are they anyway?"

Gloin's smile seemed to widen, "both are married. Kili with the Elf-maid from Mirkwood. Tauriel is good to him and they have a daughter named Mel." Melveril's eyes widened as she turned her full attention to him. "Fili found a nice Dwarf-maid; she has a fiery spirit that matches his perfectly; they have three sons and a daughter. Fili is now King of Erebor and is a just King. You would be proud of them lass."

"I have always been proud of them Gloin," she replied with an absentminded smile.

Both her and the Dwarves looked up us the doors opened and three blonde Elves walked in; one _very_ familiar to Melveril who groaned into her hands, "I was hoping I would never have to deal with him again."

Gloin patted her on the knee, "it is okay lass. We are here for you if he decides to start trouble."

"As honourable as that is Gloin I can handle the Princling myself," Melveril said with a smirk as she remembered punching him in the nose.

The words had barely left her lips when a blade was pressed to her neck. Melveril raised her hand to stop Gloin and Gimli as she turned her head to look into the angry eyes of Legolas, "you would raise a sword to an unarmed Elf?" Melveril raised an eyebrow in question.

Before Legolas could reply another voice sounded through the dining hall, "Prince Legolas what is the meaning of this?"

"My Lord Elrond this woman escaped our dungeons sixty years ago before her execution was to be carried out," Legolas replied; not removing his blade.

Melveril smirked at Aragorn who raised an eyebrow at her. Her eyes found Lord Elrond's as he sighed heavily and spoke, "what did you do?"

"I embarrassed the Prince, his father and their men. Whom by the way are severely under trained if they can be overpowered by one Elf." Her smirk increased as she heard Legolas growl.

"Melveril," Lord Elrond said sternly before his stern eyes looked to Legolas. "Legolas Thrandulion I ask that you remove your blade from my nieces throat. You can not enforce your laws within these halls; Melveril is not a prisoner here and she will be treated like I expect all my Kin to be treated."

Melveril watched as Legolas tried to hide his surprise before he begrudgingly removed his sword. Fighting hard to keep her mouth shut Melveril failed horribly; turning to Legolas as he sat down she smiled innocently, "your company is always such a pleasure. Tell me, how is your nose?" She heard Lord Elrond sigh heavily along with some poorly hidden laughs from others at the table. Her eyes never left Legolas' as he glared at her and she just managed to hear the small growl.

Dinner was entertaining for Melveril; Gimli and Gloin told her many tales about Erebor. All the while she could feel Legolas staring at her. When she finally had enough she turned her head to him and smiled brightly. Legolas merely glared harder and keeping a straight face Melveril winked at him before she stood up, "I think I am going to retire for the night Lord Elrond."

Melveril did not miss the sad look in Lord Elrond's eyes; she knew how much he wished for her to call him Uncle but she needed time. The men stood up and bowed to her - even Legolas though he looked pained as he did - before Melveril left the dining hall. Melveril had decided to take her time getting back to her room and instead had decided to roam the halls for a bit. She was just about to turn onto her sixth corridor when she was suddenly pinned to the wall with Legolas glaring at her.

Smirking at him she spoke, "isn't it required that you at least court me before you try something so scandalous as pinning me to a wall in an empty corridor. What would your father think Legolas?"

"I don't trust you; being the niece of Lord Elrond changes nothing. When this war is over you will be taken to Mirkwood where you will face your execution instead of being the coward you were sixty years ago when you travelled with that group of filthy..."

Legolas never had time to finish as Melveril thrust her knee into his stomach before grabbing him by the wrist and twisting his arm painfully behind his back. She pushed him roughly against the wall - smirking when she heard the small pain filled groan - before she hissed into his ear, "one more word about them Princling and I'll make what I did in Mirkwood seem like child's play compared to what I will do to you. If you cannot show respect to them than I recommend holding your tongue. I do not take lightly to people insulting my family."

Melveril stepped back when she was finished. When she saw Legolas preparing to remove his sword she glared, "your people really have no honour do you? You call me a coward and yet you would pull a sword on an unarmed opponent! If you are so eager to be beaten again than I suggest the training field tomorrow after the council. Goodnight Princling; do try not to poke an eye out with those would you?" she said as she looked to one of his twin blades.

Not waiting for his reply Melveril walked passed him - knocking him in the shoulder as she went - as she headed back to her room. Melveril made quick work of getting into sleeping clothes. Placing a dagger under her pillow - some habits die hard - she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Mê g'ovannen Mithrandir - Well met Mithrandir.**

 **Brennil vuin. N'uir thiad lîn 'ell - Beloved Lady. Ever is your presence a joy.**

 **N'uir thiad lîn 'ell - Ever is your presence a joy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Warning: Legolas is OOC in this chapter. Please bare with this; there is a method to my madness. Thank you :)**

* * *

Melveril ran down corridor after corridor as she hurried to get to the courtyard. She had overslept and was going to be late for the council if she did not hurry. Her brown leather boots hit the floor softly; barely making a sound and she smiled when she saw the courtyard up ahead. Melveril stopped when she saw three familiar faces trying to overhear what was being said.

Sneaking up behind them she was silent for a moment before she whispered, "you'll never hear anything from here." She swallowed her laugh as Merry, Pippin and Sam jumped before turning to her with wide eyes. Melveril pointed to twin columns closer to the council, "that is a good spot. As is that bush over there," she pointed to a far bush. Smiling down at the Hobbits she went to leave, "stay quiet little ones."

All eyes turned to her as she walked into the courtyard. Melveril smiled at Lord Elrond, "I apologise; I overslept." When Lord Elrond gave her a nod she moved to sit beside Aragorn.

"Glad you could finally join us," Aragorn whispered to her with a smile.

"How could I miss the chance to see such a handsome face," she joked as she winked to him. Aragorn gave her a quick laugh before they both turned their heads to Frodo as he stood up. Melveril watched as he placed the Ring on the stone podium in the centre of the circle and she suddenly felt sickened at the sight of it.

Her head snapped to the left as one of the men stood up and approached the podium. Melveril watched as he looked at the Ring with glazed eyes and she could almost feel sorry for him. She knew how treacherous the Ring was; she could hear it's hum as it called to her. When the man went to reach for it Melveril stood at the same time as Gandalf. One of her twin blades lingered just above his fingers as she glared at him; sorry or not she was not going to let him take the Ring. She flinched slightly when Gandalf spoke in Black Speech but she refused to look away from the man who was glaring back at her.

"You dare raise a blade to me? Do you have any idea who I am? I am Boromir; son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor."

Melveril sneered at him as she swiped his hand away from the ring with the blunt side of her blade, "I do not care who you are. Status in life means nothing to me; if you try to take it again I will make sure that you can never hold anything for the rest of your life, much less the Ring. Now. Sit. Down."

Boromir must of seen the truth in her eyes for he backed away before sitting back in his seat with fists clenched and his eyes still glaring at Melveril. Melveril looked to Lord Elrond before her face softened and she returned to her seat. "It is not wise to make so many enemies Melveril," Aragorn whispered to her.

"I will not change who I am to make friends Aragorn. My opinions will never be influenced by another; I am the ruler of my own life." Melveril turned away from him and glared at Boromir when he once again stood.

She was about to stand again when Aragorn placed a hand on her arm and spoke, "you cannot use it. None of us can; the Ring only answers to Sauron."

"What would a Ranger know?" Boromir asked snidely.

"He is no mere Ranger; he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," spoke Legolas and Melveril felt herself agreeing with him no matter how much she hated too.

Boromir stared at Aragorn with a critical eye, "this is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas replied with a stern tone of voice.

Melveril waited for Legolas to sit and was hoping Boromir would just return to his seat. But the Gondorian man just had to have the final say, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

"Why you arrogant bastard," Melveril said as she stood up. She ignored Aragorn as he tried to grab her arm; instead she approached Boromir. "Who are you to come here and look down upon him? Who are you to presume to know what a whole Kingdom needs? Just because your father is the Steward does not mean he or you have any right to that throne. That right belongs to Aragorn; and only Aragorn."

Boromir looked to her with a raised eyebrow before turning to Lord Elrond, "with all do respect my Lord. Your niece needs to learn when to hold her tongue. She must learn that her place is tending to a man; not speaking out against them."

Lord Elrond stiffened slightly as he sent a small pitying look to Boromir. When the Gondorian man turned back to Melveril he spoke with a smirk on his face, "a woman's place will always be beneath a man. Whether that be her status in life or in his be..." Boromir fell to the ground with the force of the hit Melveril sent at him.

As he looked up Melveril stood over him with a furious expression on her face, "I'm not even going to waste my breath on you. You're not even worth it." Melveril turned on her heal and headed back to her seat. She sat down heavily as she glared at everyone who would dare look at her; her eyes only softening for Frodo, Gandalf, Lord Elrond, Aragorn and the Dwarves.

Suddenly Melveril felt something shift in her mind and than her ears were assaulted with a dark voice, ' **The first born child will be bound to the fate of the Ring. If it be destroyed the child shall die; her soul will be tied to the One and she shall never know peace. This curse will not be broken by an means found on Middle-Earth; for Sauron desired that which would never be his and in return he will punish the child born from a lover he could never have**.'

The voice was harsh and cruel; but than it turned silky and feminine, ' **there is no reason to suffer needlessly Melveril. The curse can be broken; just return me to my master and he will break the curse which was so wrongly placed upon you before you were even conceived. He will be thankful for your services; do you not wish to survive? Is that not who you are?** '

'Your empty promises mean nothing to me. I will watch as you are destroyed; you will never see your master again.'

' **Your mother was just as foolish; thinking she was stronger than my master. When she was offered to be worshipped like a Queen she chose a mortal man instead. Don't you want to know why your mother was never around child? Don't you want to know what secrets your Uncle is keeping from you? I can show you everything**.'

'You know nothing about me,' Melveril hissed in her head.

' **Oh child; I know more about you than anyone else ever will. We are bonded after all; a piece of me has always lived within you. Did you ever wonder where that blood lust came from? Why you are so fond of killing Orcs; seeing their blood coating your blades and staining the ground? We are connected Melveril; you know that without me there will be no you. Do not fight me; you can have more power than you could ever imagine, just put me on**.'

'I would sooner be torn to pieces by a Warg than put you on my finger. You are a poison; you are doomed to die. If I have to die too than it is a fate I accept.'

' **We shall see child. No one can resist me for long, least of all you**.'

Melveril was staring at the Ring as she heard it's voice in her head. Her eyes lifted when she saw Gimli rushing to it with a raised axe. As the axe hit the ring a scream ripped from her throat at the pain that surrounded her; piercing her skin and making her feel like she was on fire. When the pain lessened Melveril opened her eyes to see Aragorn kneeling before her with concerned eyes. She sent him a weak smile before she stood up, "with all do respect gentlemen; I think I might excuse myself."

"It is probably for the best," came Boromir's smug voice as Melveril walked passed him, "the battle field is no place for a woman."

Everyone gasped as an arrow pierced the sleeve of Boromir's tunic. All eyes turned to Melveril who was glaring at him, "it would be wise if you learn what not to say in my presence Boromir; next time it will be a little further over." Melveril placed her bow back on her back and walked away. She had gone to the council in her training gear; she had planned on visiting the archery fields when the meeting was over and so headed into the gardens.

She didn't know how long she was there for but she knew that she had gone through at least four dozen arrows. She watched as another arrow pierced the one in the centre of the target and she smiled smugly; Melveril was proud of her abilities to fire a bow. In fact she took pride in her skills as a warrior; it was why she had not liked Boromir's comment about women on the battle field. Although she knew her own worth she had just had enough of his arrogance.

A clap sounded from behind her and Melveril turned to smile at Gandalf as he and the others from the council walked into the training fields. Melveril approached Lord Elrond, "what was decided?"

"A fellowship will journey with Frodo to Mount Doom. Nine members have volunteered," he replied.

"Ten," she said without hesitation.

"Melveril please," Gandalf started but was stopped as Melveril raised her hand.

Looking into the eyes of Gandalf she gave him a determined smile, "ten companions Gandalf. You will need me; even you know that. With your permission my Lord I will travel with Frodo to Mount Doom. The Ring will be destroyed; no matter the cost," she said sternly as she looked between the two older men.

She saw the sad look in both of their eyes before Lord Elrond nodded, "very well Melveril; if that is what you truly wish."

He smiled as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "it is."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Legolas step forward with a frown, "my Lord are you sure?"

"Melveril is right Legolas," Gandalf answered, "she is a very skilled fighter; she will be a valuable companion on this journey."

Melveril heard the scoff and turned to Legolas with a raised eyebrow, "you doubt my skill? Have you forgotten what I did to you and your people sixty years ago Princling?"

"Stop calling me that," Legolas grumbled before speaking again, "I recall you acting like a feral animal; that hardly makes you a skilled fighter."

"If that is what you believe than I; Melveril of Erebor and Rivendell. Challenge you; Legolas Thrandulion of the Woodland Realm, to a duel." Melveril knew the seriousness of her words; Legolas wouldn't let his pride be wounded again by not accepting her challenge.

"I accept your challenge," he replied and Melveril smirked as she handed Gandalf her bow, arrows and twin blades. "You will be needing those," Legolas smirked.

"I hardly think so Legolas; you insulted my fighting style in Mirkwood. I fought without weapons than and I will do so again."

Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir had joined their group; along with Lindir and a few guards who remembered Melveril from her time before she suddenly disappeared. "Ten gold coins says Melveril beats Prince Legolas," Elladan said to Elrohir who groaned.

"That's not fair! We both know he doesn't stand a chance against her!"

"Exactly!" Elladan smirked.

"I will bet 20 gold that Legolas wins this duel," came Boromir's voice and the twins turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"Deal," the said together, "anyone else want in?"

"Aye," came Gloin's voice as he handed Lord Elrond a small pouch. Lord Elrond rolled his eyes at their antics, "my gold is on Mel."

"I'm going to go with Boromir," Aragorn said slowly as he placed a pouch in Lord Elrond hands, "Legolas is a very skilled fighter."

"My boy you have not truly seen Melveril fight than," Gandalf said as he too passed on a pouch of gold.

The Elves to accompany Legolas and the men that had arrived with Boromir voted against Melveril. When the bets had been made all eyes turned back to the training field where Melveril was waiting for Lord Elrond to start the competition. "You may begin."

Melveril went on the defensive as Legolas charged at her; she could see the smirk on his face and knew he wanted to hurt her. She didn't blame him; she wanted to hurt him just as badly. As she blocked his strikes she made sure to watch him for any patterns. She noticed how he never seemed to use his legs; always punching. When she was sure she knew exactly what he was capable of she rolled away from him and landed in a crouch where he had been standing when they had first begun.

"Scared already?" Legolas sneered.

"You wish Princeling," she smirked.

Legolas ran at her, "stop calling me that!" Melveril waited until he was in front of her before she kicked her leg out; sending him falling to the ground with an 'oomph'. She stood up and stepped back slightly as she waited for him to get up.

"You should try to control your emotions when you fight Princeling; it makes you sloppy." She blocked a punch coming at her face and sent her fist into his stomach; she watched as he gasped for breath before standing up and glaring at her.

As they fought Melveril wondered how the Elves of Mirkwood lived so long if all they could do was survive using weapons. What would happen if one was disarmed? "You Elves should ask the Dwarves to teach you to fight; at least they can do it without weapons."

"Not much good it did to your precious Dwarf King," Legolas spat. He couldn't help the guilt that filled him afterwards; he may not like Dwarves but he was raised to show respect to the dead. Before he could apologise Melveril's foot connected with his jaw.

Melveril glared down at Legolas viciously. Some small part of her was screaming at her to calm down; that it was just a comment made by anger. But there was something clouding her mind; something replaying his death in her head over and over. Her head snapped to the side as Legolas' fist connected with it and Melveril cursed herself for becoming distracted.

"Should you not be stopping them?" asked Pippin as he watched Melveril slowly approach Legolas.

"Melveril knows when to stop Hobbits," Elladan said calmly though he too was slightly concerned; never had he seen such a madness in his cousin's eyes.

Melveril threw a punch that Legolas easily blocked. He grunted when her knee connected with his stomach before he was falling back as Melveril kneed him in the head. Pinning him to the ground she glared down at him, "you have no right to speak of him. Do not speak of things you know nothing of Princeling!"

Legolas bucked hard and suddenly Melveril was on her back with him looming over her. She tried to kicked out as she growled at him and Legolas was slightly startled by the crazed look in her eyes. He was caught off guard for a moment but it was all the time Melveril needed to headbutt him. They both rolled away from each other before standing up and facing each other once more. This time Legolas had his twin blades in hand. He froze as he saw Melveril with a bow raised and an arrow pointed at him.

"ENOUGH!" Lord Elrond shouted. Legolas lowered his swords slowly but Melveril did not drop the bow, "Melveril drop your weapon."

"It's all it would of taken you know," she whispered. Even though her voice seemed so quiet it carried itself to every ear in the training area. "All I had to do was raise the bow and fire. He would still be here if I had."

Gloin stepped forward as he saw the tears fill her eyes but stopped when she didn't lower the bow. Her eyes were slightly dazed and far away as she continued to speak, "you know nothing Princeling. He didn't die because he wasn't strong or talented enough. He died because I froze; he died because I failed to do the one thing I am good at."

Legolas watched her in a shocked silence as she lowered the bow before dropping it completely, "he died because he put his family first; he thought of others before himself. He was the most honourable man I have ever met; all of them are and you have no right to speak about them how you do. You would be lucky to become half as loyal, brave and honourable as they are; as he was."

Melveril turned from the training field - not looking at anyone - and walked as fast as she could. She wanted to get away from the others. Not because of what Legolas had said but because of how she had acted. She didn't feel like she had been in control of her actions and it frightened her beyond belief. What if she turned on the fellowship? She knew it was the Ring but she didn't know how to fight it. It had caught her in a moment of weakness; Legolas' words had broken her control. She couldn't allow herself to lose focus again; she had to stay in control for the sake of the others.

Knowing that people would look for her first in her room Melveril turned and made her way to the waterfall. She climbed the rocks until she was at one of the higher ledges. That was where she stayed until nightfall; falling asleep at the sound of the rushing water with the moon shining through and making her feel safe and at peace.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Arwen who found Melveril the next morning. She had remembered how much Melveril loved to escape to the waterfall whenever she was troubled; it was like a safe haven to her. No one ever went behind the waterfall except Melveril; no one even knew about the ledges except her and Arwen whom Melveril had showed as a child. Arwen hadn't returned to the ledges since Melveril had vanished; she wanted to respect the place Melveril once considered her private retreat.

Arwen found Melveril on one of the highest ledges; she was thankful she had chosen to wear pants and a silk tunic instead of her dress. When she reached the spot where her cousin sat she looked out over the horizon. They were hidden from everyone but yet they could see everything and Arwen wondered if Melveril came to this spot for some kind of guidance. She looked over to her cousin who had yet to acknowledge her and started to speak, "you frightened us yesterday Melveril; running away like that. Ada wanted to call the guard when he could not find you; he believed you had run away again."

"I wouldn't do that; not when a war is looming over our heads. I just had to get away from everyone," Melveril spoke in a soft voice; her eyes never leaving the horizon where the sun was now peaking from.

"Everyone? Or just Legolas?" Arwen asked as she looked at her cousin closely. There was something different; something dark. It frightened her but she knew her cousin would never hurt her. She watched as Melveril stiffened at the mention of Legolas before meeting her eyes. Arwen saw fear and it scared her more than the darkness; she had not seen such fear in her cousin's eyes.

"I almost killed him Arwen," she whispered.

Arwen shook her head, "you would never do such a thing Mel."

"You don't understand; I _wanted_ to kill him. I was so ready to let that arrow fly Arwen and some small part of me would of liked it too. The Ring is clouding my mind; I can feel it. What if I am not strong enough to fight it?"

Arwen sighed heavily, "you sound just like Aragorn. He too believes he will fall to the Ring."

"Because of Isildur," Melveril stated. She knew of Aragorn's past; she knew who he was destined to be.

"Yes; I'm afraid nothing I say will change his mind on the matter either. Mel you are not weak; I don't think you will ever be weak. You will fight the Ring and you will win. You just need to have faith."

Melveril smiled as Arwen spoke the same words Gandalf had in the Shire. She placed her hand over her cousins and squeezed it gently. Melveril did not miss the concerned look in Arwen's eyes when she spoke of Aragorn. She was concerned about what would happen to her beloved on the journey, "Arwen?" she asked softly. When Arwen glanced at her she smiled softly, "I promise I will keep him safe on this journey. Aragorn will return to you; I'll make sure of it."

Arwen rested her head on Melveril's shoulder as a single tear fell from her blue eyes, "thank you. I do not know what I would do if I lost him. How do you cope without the man you love?"

"What do you mean?" Melveril asked curiously.

"The Dwarf King you are so passionate about. Surely you wished to join your beloved when he died." Arwen spoke carefully - in soft tones - as she felt Melveril's shoulder tense under her head.

"I was not _in_ love with him Arwen. Did I love him? Yes; very much. But there are many kinds of love in this world and the love we shared was in no way romantic. Thorin lost his One when Smaug claimed Erebor; he died only ever loving her. We shared the love of siblings; a strong bond that transcends death. I love Thorin like a sister loves her brother; just like I love his nephews as if they were my own."

Arwen was silent as she processed her cousins words; she had wondered why Melveril had not faded after the death of the Dwarf King and now she had her answer. She was happy in a way; it meant that Melveril still had a chance to fall in love. If anyone deserved the love of another it was her cousin.

They were silent for a few minutes before Melveril stood and dusted her clothes off before she looked down to Arwen, "I suppose I should make a reappearance."

Arwen stood as well and was about to speak when the rocks beneath her feet suddenly crumbled away. She only managed a startled gasp before she was suddenly falling. Melveril didn't even blink as she jumped from the ledge after her cousin. She focused on nothing except Arwen's startled face before their hands grabbed each other and Melveril reached for the very next ledge they passed. She screamed as she felt something in her should pop followed by a searing pain.

Shouts filled her ears and Melveril looked down passed Arwen to see Aragorn staring worriedly at her cousin. They weren't far from the ground; probably a few metres up at the most. "Aragorn if you drop her I swear I will hurt you!" she shouted down to him. Aragorn looked at her with furrowed eyebrows before he was quickly rushing forward and catching Arwen as Melveril tossed her down.

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently as he moved her hair from her face; she sent him a sweet smile that always had his heart melting before she stood up.

"I'm fine Aragorn," Arwen replied before she looked up again. Melveril was still dangling from the ledge and Arwen could see her face pinched in pain. "Aragorn I think something happened to Mel's arm when she grabbed the ledge," Arwen said moments before she let out a startled yell as Melveril suddenly fell from the ledge.

Aragorn just managed to catch Melveril and waited for her to get her footing before he let her go. "Just like old times huh?" Melveril asked Arwen who managed a light laugh. Aragorn looked between the two before shrugging. "I think I dislocated my shoulder; Aragorn I need you to set it for me."

"Are you sure that's wise; perhaps Lord Elron..."

"Aragorn it's fine; you know what to do I'm sure. You were a Ranger after all were you not?" When Aragorn nodded he gently took Melveril's arm in his hands.

He looked to her once more as he got his hands in place, "I really don't want to do this Melveril."

"Oh just hurry up you big ba... ARGH!" Melveril screamed as her shoulder was put back in place before she softly rotated it. "You son of a..."

"Mel!" Arwen said sternly as she cut her cousin off from cursing.

"What? It hurt!" Melveril replied with a small glare at the couple. "Aragorn what were you doing here anyway?"

"I was looking for Arwen; I was going to escort her to breakfast," he replied sheepishly as his cheeks reddened slightly.

Arwen and Melveril sent each other a smile before Melveril walked passed the couple, "well I won't keep you any longer; do enjoy your breakfast."

"Are you not joining us Mel?"

Melveril looked at Arwen as she laughed, "I'm not hungry Little Star. I promise to join you for lunch." When Arwen gave her a nod Melveril continued to her room where she bathed and dressed. She looked in the mirror and smiled at the clothes that had been provided for her. Under a black, over-bust corset was an emerald green, off-shoulder tunic. The black leggings were tucked into her brown leather boots and Melveril attached her dagger to her thigh. She placed her twin blades in their sheaths on her back and than unbraided her hair to let it fall in it's tight ringlets.

When she left her room Melveril merely wandered the corridors. She had just turned another when she was stopped by two Elf men. "Can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Do you not remember us?" the one on the left asked and Melveril searched her memories before smiling. "Elladan? Elrohir?" she asked excitedly. When the two men nodded she jumped on them; wrapping her arms around them and hugging them tightly, "how is it you two are more ugly now than last we met?"

The twins stepped back with over dramatic gasps as they stared at her, "you wound us Mel," Elladan spoke.

"We will have you know that we are quite the catch," Elrohir continued with his arms crossed.

Melveril snorted before both her arms were suddenly grabbed and the twins were leading her in the way they had come from, "where are we going?"

"Elladan and I are tasked with training the new guards. We thought maybe you could help," Elrohir said; not looking back at her as they turned a corner and started walking through the gardens.

"What makes you think I can help?"

Elladan looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "you can't seriously be asking that question can you? Mel you were Captain of the Guard before you disappeared."

"I was?" she asked curiously. She had remembered begging Lord Elrond to let her train with the twins so that she could join the guard but she never imagined that she had become the Captain.

"Best Captain we've ever had," Elrohir stated truthfully before they dropped her arms and continued through to the training fields. Melveril entered just behind them and saw about a dozen Elf men standing nervously. She knew that it was nerve wracking when you really wanted something.

"Who is the Captain now?" Melveril asked when she realised she had no clue who it was.

"We are," the twins said simultaneously.

Melveril shook her head, "poor Rivendell; in the hands of you two." She could hear a few guards sniggering but they quickly stopped when the twins glared at them. Melveril wondered over to the new recruits with a raised eyebrow. "How am I meant to help you two?"

"Easy; if they can hold their own in a fight against you than they are in."

Melveril glared at the two brothers who looked at her innocently, "no," she said simply.

"Why not?" Elladan asked as he took a step forward.

"Because we both know they don't stand a chance against me. Rarely am I ever bested in battle."

Elrohir shook his head, "we don't want them to beat you; we just want to see how they cope when fighting against you."

"Fine!" she exclaimed when they sent her soft smiles, "but if someone ends up in need of healing this was all your idea."

The twins gave her happy nods before they stood back and gestured to the recruits. Melveril groaned heavily before facing the Elf men, "okay so this is what is going to happen. One by one you will fight me; you need to hold yourself against me for ten minutes. This will not be easy; I will not go easy on you either so don't think I will. Whose first?" Eleven guards stepped back leaving one poor soul to be the first to face her. Melveril sent him an emotionless look as she removed her swords and spun them in her hands, "may Eru guide you."

Melveril fought each recruit and at the end Elladan and Elrohir had four new candidates for the guard position. The twins stepped up when Melveril finished with the final Elf and clapped a hand on each of her shoulders. "What do you think Mel; should we show them how good you really are?" She elbowed Elladan in the ribs and smiled when he gave a quiet grunt.

"I have done all you asked; now if you don't mind I am starved and would like some food." Melveril placed her swords back in their sheaths before walking out of the training field. She walked straight for the kitchen; well aware that their would not be anything left in the dinning room.

Upon reaching the kitchen she was happy to see that there was no one in there. Grabbing a few items of food from the pantry Melveril quickly threw together a salad. She knew lunch was approaching soon and had promised Arwen she would attend so she did not wish to eat too much before than.

Melveril looked up from cutting the tomatoes when she heard the door open. She smiled when Gloin came into sight and blushed when he discovered that the kitchen was actually occupied. "Can I get you anything Gloin?" Melveril asked with a laugh as she continued to cut up the tomatoes.

"What are you having lass?" he asked as he peered into the bowl.

"Salad," she smirked as she looked down to him. She laughed when his nose scrunched up at the mention of salad. "I can get you some mead my dear Gloin and I am sure there is some left over meat from breakfast."

"Bless you Mel; you will make an impressive wife one day my dear."

Melveril blushed at the compliment but felt a deep sadness at the knowledge that she would never get a chance to be a wife. It had never bothered her before but that was before; when she believed she had an eternity to fall in love. Now she would never know what it was like to be in love or to have another love her with all they have. She may be a battle hardened warrior but she was still fond of the idea of love.

Thinking about love made Melveril think of children and her sadness grew. She could not remember everything from her past but she had always known she was fond of children. She had never imagined herself as a mother but now she could see herself running after her children as they laughed and squealed. Melveril could see herself tucking them into bed and singing the same lullaby that Aunt Celebrian would sing to her as a child. The same lullaby she had sung to Arwen whenever Aunt Celebrian could not.

A hand on hers startled her out of her thoughts and Melveril cursed as the knife she had been holding cut the tip of her finger. Gloin quickly grabbed her hand and studied the cut, "Gloin I'm fine," Melveril said as she tried to pull her hand away. Gloin held fast and tisked as he pulled a cloth from his coat before wrapping her finger in it.

"It is not like you to wonder so often Mel; what troubles you?" Gloin asked as he steered her over to the table and sat her down.

Melveril knew she couldn't tell him the real reason her mind had wondered and she felt a great sense of guilt as she opened her mouth and lied to her friend; her family. "It is nothing Gloin; I am merely tired, I slept on the hard ground last night and I am afraid it was very unpleasant."

"Mel; you can sleep anywhere without being uncomfortable. I won't push if you do not want to share what truly troubles you; just know that I am here if you shall ever need me."

She hugged Gloin before placing a kiss on his cheek, "thank you Gloin. When are you to return to Erebor?"

"Tomorrow lass; two days before you are to leave on your quest."

Melveril nodded her head absentmindedly, "would you mind taking some letters with you?"

"Anything my dear; who am I delivering them to?"

"There will be one for each member from our company."

Gloin looked thoughtful for a moment, "Balin and Bofur no longer live in Erebor lass; they reside in Moria."

"Really?" Melveril asked curiously, "you reclaimed it?"

"Aye; shortly after you left."

Melveril smiled at him, "perhaps we will be lucky enough to pass by so that I may see them again." Melveril felt excitement fill her at the possibility of seeing Balin and Bofur; the first two Dwarves to trust her.

Gloin laughed at her childlike excitement before he glanced to the salad, "I think we should take a walk Mel; lunch will be prepared soon. It seems I have taken up much more of your time than I first intended."

"I always have time for you Gloin," Melveril smiled gently as she allowed him to help her stand before they walked out of the door. Neither aware of the blond watching their exchange from the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8

Melveril and Gloin arrived at the dinning hall ten minutes after lunch began. They were both laughing as they recalled their last time together. Melveril's bell like laugh rang out through the dinning hall as they entered and every head turned to them. "Late again my dear?" Lord Elrond asked with a fond smile; he was very happy that Melveril seemed to be enjoying her time with her old companion.

"I apologise; I kept the lass to myself a little longer than expected," replied Gloin as he bowed to Lord Elrond. Melveril and Gloin walked to the side of the table where the Dwarves sat and she smiled at Gimli when he stood and pulled the chair out for her.

"My, my Gloin; not only is he handsome, but he is well mannered too." Melveril smiled brightly as Gimli blushed; teasing him was amusing and his reactions were adorable. "Tell me Master Gimli; have you found your One yet?"

Gimli sat down in his chair once more before he faced Melveril, "not yet lass; though I am sure she is out there waiting for me."

"A lucky girl whoever she may be," Melveril replied as she looked up the table to smile at the Hobbits. Her eyes found Arwen's and she was pleased to see her cousin so happy; Melveril wondered if Arwen would give up her immortality to be with Aragorn. She shook her head; of course Arwen would, there was no arguing about that matter. Her eyes drifted to Lord Elrond; it was a matter of if he would interfere or not.

At the back of her mind the Ring still whispered to her; telling her that secrets were being kept from her and Melveril wondered what they were. She somehow knew the Ring wasn't lying and that just angered her further. Melveril did not want to think that her own kin were keeping secrets from her.

Her head snapped up when a snort came from Legolas. She looked to her left to see Gimli going red in the face and leaned over to ask Gloin what had happened. "It appears the Prince overheard you talking to Gimli. He does not agree with your statement it seems."

"Blind maybe; but never lucky," she heard him whisper to the Elf beside him and she straightened in her seat as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that how you find your women Legolas? Go for the blind ones so that they cannot see how ugly you truly are?"

Every head snapped to her but Melveril did not take her eyes off of Legolas whose ears were slowly turning red. "Elves are best known for their beauty; to call me ugly would be to call our entire race ugly."

"You presume that I mean external beauty Princeling; you may have a pretty face but your personality and hate towards a race makes you ugly."

No one spoke as the two glared at each other. Legolas was the first to break the silence, "at least I have a place in this world."

Melveril knew they were being childish but she wasn't going to let him continue to insult her Dwarves, "at least I do not hide behind wooden doors; blocking out the problems of the world. Never helping those in need of it. Tell me Princeling; where is your place in this world? In this Fellowship or sitting pretty beside your father in his throne room?"

"Do you believe you belong in this Fellowship? You are more animal than Elf; what is to say you will not side with Sauron to save your own skin. After all; animals do anything to survive."

Everything fell silent at Legolas' words. Melveril's glare intensified before she turned her eyes to the Hobbits who were watching with wide eyes. She glanced at Frodo who was clutching the Ring around his neck; her eyes trailed to the Ring and she fought the urge to take it. Her eyes met Frodo's and she sent him a sad smile before her eyes met Legolas'. "I would sacrifice everything I am to make sure Sauron never knows power again. You know nothing about me Princeling; all you do is assume."

"And you do not do the same to me?" Legolas demanded.

"No," Melveril replied simply, "what I say is what I saw during my time in Mirkwood. If you do not like what I have said take a long hard look at yourself and change it. You are your fathers son but that does not mean you have to be your father."

Sitting down heavily she fiddled with her fork for a good ten minutes before standing up, "I have lost my appetite." She bowed quickly before leaving the room and rushing back to her quarters.

Melveril stayed in her room for the rest of the day - forgoing dinner much to Arwen's dismay - as she read a book Balin had given her. When night fell Melveril got up from her chair and walked to her full length mirror before gazing at herself. The words Legolas had spoken haunted her memories. She wondered if she was truly capable of turning against the Fellowship.

' **We both know you can my child.** ' The Ring spoke into her head and Melveril groaned heavily. She wondered why it was so talkative now; if Bilbo had found it sixty years ago whilst she was in his company why did the Ring not speak than?

' **You were not ready to know about me,** ' came it's reply to her unasked question. ' **Just give in to me Melveril; think of everything we could do together. I could help you find your mother.** '

Melveril's eyes widened at her words. She had always believed her mother to be dead. Surely when her mortal father had died she had followed him or sailed to the Undying Lands. The Ring had to be lying; she couldn't believe it.

' **Poor child; lost for so many years. That was the reason you left after all; to find your mother. You tracked her to the Kingdom of Dale; she had been living there for a few short years. When you confronted her you both argued; it was only a few hours before you would lose everything.** '

She shook her head frantically, 'you're lying; I won't believe it.'

' **If that is what you wish than so be it child. But when you learn the truth know that I will help you escape the pain.** ' Than the Ring fell silent. Leaving Melveril to occupy her time with writing letters to the Dwarves she was so fond of.

She wrote all through the night; her letters to Fili and Kili had been the longest and hardest to write but she had to tell them everything she had wished to tell them over the years. When morning came she rushed to the entrance of Rivendell where Gloin and his company were preparing to leave. Melveril stood back as father and son said their goodbyes before Gloin sent her a warm smile and opened his arms.

Melveril made quick work of kneeling before him and hugging him tightly. When they pulled away she handed him the large wrapped bundle; in it were her letters and some small trinkets she had collected over the years. "Gloin I need you to promise me that this package will be left untouched until the war is over. Please, promise me."

"I promise lass; but why do I get the feeling that this is another goodbye?" As Gloin spoke his eyes became moist; he was very fond of Melveril and did not wish to be parted for so long again. But he would do as she wished because she was family.

"We will see each other again Gloin; someday, Eru himself couldn't keep me away from all of you forever." Melveril hated the way her voice broke as she spoke to her dear friend, "I promise I'll look after Gimli for you. I'll watch him like he was my own child."

Gloin gave her a sad smile, "I know ya will lass; but take care of yourself too."

Melveril stood beside Gimli as they watched Gloin ride away on the ponies. They waved when he turned to face them once he had reached the tree line. When Melveril's Elf sight could no longer see him she turned to Gimli and smiled, "it would seem you are stuck with me now Master Gimli."

"None of this Master business lassie; just Gimli for you," he smiled up at her and Melveril leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"As you wish Gimli," she whispered before pulling back to watch as his face started to go as red as his beard.

"You need to stop embarrassing me lass," he grumbled as they began to walk back to the Last Homely House.

Melveril smirked softly as she stared ahead, "than where will I find my entertainment Gimli? Surely no one else would give me such a wonderful reaction." She laughed as she heard him mutter in Khuzdul before he sent her another soft smile.

For two days Melveril hung out with the Hobbits, Aragorn, Arwen or Gimli. She had seen everything Arwen had seen in Aragorn; Melveril was convinced he would make a marvellous king. She did not think he would fall to the Ring; his heart was too pure for something like that. Not to mention he was extremely stubborn.

Like she had thought back in the Shire Melveril grew closer to Merry and Pippin more so than she did with Frodo and Sam. It was just easier with the mischievous pair. She would often help them hide and laugh with them when they pranked Sam. Merry and Pippin shared her love of food and told the most pleasant of stories though Melveril could not tell which were fact or fiction half of the time. They were very inquisitive; always asking her about her journey with the Dwarves of Erebor. She was very thankful that they stayed away from the Battle of Five Armies. Melveril was not yet ready to open that wound.

Gimli was exactly like his father and Melveril found great comfort in that. He was loud and very forward; he had appalling table manners which just made her like him even more. He was also a very skilled fighter and when Melveril had asked about it he had told her that he had trained under Dwalin; which explained quiet a lot. If ever there was a Dwarf that could fight it was Dwalin; his skills were to be admired and his strength was something to fear when partnered with his temper.

Melveril took great care in avoiding Legolas at all costs. It was not that she was scared of him; she was scared of the reactions he managed to stir in her. She had met many people who had said much more hateful things to her but none of them seemed to crawl under her skin like he did. Her avoidance didn't stop her from watching him train from her spot behind the waterfall. She grudgingly admitted that he was very skilled with a sword and a bow; but he still lacked the knowledge of hand-to-hand combat that could potentially save his life.

She had not spoken to Lord Elrond in over a day. She had overheard his conversation with Aragorn about breaking things off with Arwen so that she could sail to the Undying Lands. She had been mad at him for interfering with her precious cousins happiness. Her anger only increased when she had to hold a crying Arwen through the night because Aragorn had actually listened to Lord Elrond. Melveril didn't know who to slap first; both men clearly needed one.

When night fell she would go out to train; and train she did. Melveril would push her body way beyond it's limits to make sure she could keep the Fellowship safe no matter what they were to face.

For two days the Ring hadn't spoken to her. It was like it was waiting for her to seek it out. Whatever reason it had for being silent Melveril was more than relieved to not have it whispering in her head any longer.

On the morning of the third day their Fellowship was to leave Melveril could be found in her room changing. She wore black leather leggings and a brown tunic under her over-bust corset. Arwen had supplied her with a new pair of brown boots and Elladan and Elrohir had gotten the black-smith to make her some daggers that could easily be placed in her boots and on her thigh. Melveril placed her twin blades in their sheaths before placing her bow and quiver full of arrows on her back. As she looked in the mirror she braided her thick, curly hair before leaving the room.

Arwen was the first person to greet her when she came into the clearing that the Fellowship was to be meeting in. Her cousin hugged her tightly and Melveril had to blink back the tears at the knowledge that this hug was the last one she would ever be able to give her cousin. "Stay safe," Arwen whispered in her ear.

They pulled back to look at each other and Melveril gently stroked Arwen's cheek as she smiled softly, "remember what I said my Little Star. Follow your heart; if it leads you to Aragorn than fight to be with him. Your father will forgive you; he can not fault you for loving someone."

Melveril found Elladan and Elrohir next and smiled widely as she was sandwiched between the two brothers. "Stay out of trouble you two," she laughed.

"Us?" Elladan asked with a scoff.

"We are not the ones going to face Sauron; _you_ stay out of trouble!" Elrohir continued for his brother.

She couldn't help but smirk at them as she replied, "now where is the fun in that?"

Lord Elrond was next to speak to her and although Melveril was mad at him this was the last time they would see each other. "There is still time to reconsider; you can travel to the Undying Lands and be happy Melveril."

"I would never be happy if I abandoned Middle-Earth. You can't see it yet but this was always meant to happen. I have accepted my fate; I will welcome death if it means those I love will live."

"We will live Melveril; in the Undying Lands," he urged. Lord Elrond did not want to lose his niece; not after everything.

Melveril shook her head, "but you are not my only family are you? There are people in Middle-Earth that I love and I will not let them suffer the wraith of Sauron. Nothing can be said to change my mind; just looked after Arwen. The closer we get to Mount Doom the more she will be affected."

"You sound so much like your mother," Lord Elrond smiled.

She did not return the smile as she went to turn away, "I am nothing like my mother. I wouldn't leave my child with no answers." Lord Elrond watched sadly as she walked away. He couldn't help her when she left; she was on her own when they left the boarders of Rivendell.

Melveril had gotten a head start on the Fellowship; she had scouted the forest ahead so that she was sure no one was lurking within them. She was leaning against a tree when the rest of the Fellowship came into view and she smiled as she saw Merry and Pippin talking Boromir's ear off. As the man smiled at the two Hobbits Melveril believed she could get use to him; if the Ring didn't influence him too much.

"Our path my child?" Gandalf asked her softly as he approached her.

"Clear as far as an Elf can see. We should be able to make good headway before night fall; as long as the plains are kept clear."

Gandalf gave her a nod before he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly, "well my dear; are you ready to journey into the unknown once more?"

"It's what I live for," she replied with a bright smile as they continued on.


	9. Chapter 9

Just like Melveril had said their path had been clear and they had indeed made good headway. When night fell they set up camp and Melveril helped Aragorn gather the wood to build a fire. She wanted to speak to him alone but she did not think it was yet a good time. This didn't bother her; she could be patient when needed.

As she sat around the fire eating the food Sam had prepared she couldn't help but remember when they had taken back Erebor as she stared into the fire. Her head turned to the left as a body dropped beside her and Melveril smiled as she gazed at Pippin. "Do you sing Mel?" he asked curiously as he looked into her soft brown eyes.

"I do; though I haven't done so in many long years," she replied with a sad smile on her face. Her eyes met Gandalf's and she could see the recognition in his eyes; after all he had been present for her last song.

"Will you ever sing again?" Merry asked, "maybe you could sing a song for us."

Melveril laughed at her two favourite Hobbits, "I'm sure there will come a time when I will sing to you my darling Hobbits. But tonight is not that night. But I would very much love to hear your songs once more."

And that was how the night went until all were to go to bed. Merry and Pippin had sung every song they knew as Melveril listened with rapt attention. Her eyes would light up as they sang and Gandalf smiled softly at the woman he had come to love as a granddaughter. Melveril would never admit it out loud but she was a lover of music; her voice was one to be envied and he was saddened that the Fellowship had not been gifted with a song that night.

When everyone was to go to bed Melveril volunteered to take first watch. Aragon looked to her with a raised eyebrow before he spoke, "will you wake the next person when your shift ends Melveril?"

Rolling her eyes at him she sent him an exasperated look, "yes Aragorn; I shall wake the next person when it comes time for their shift."

"Good; because Legolas will be having next shift." Aragorn hid the smile when her face dropped like a petulant child.

"Do I have to?" she whined, "can't I wake you for next shift; or Gimli?"

Aragorn shook his head, "Legolas has volunteered for next watch."

"Of course he has," she mumbled under her breath, "stupid Elf prince." When she looked around she saw Legolas glaring at her and smirked at the fact he had heard her.

Everyone had fallen asleep just over an hour ago and Melveril was sitting by the fire with her legs folded and her hands in her lap. She gazed intently at the fire as the flames danced and twirled with the cool breeze. A memory of Smaug resurfaced and instead off fighting it off she embraced it.

 _"I said Bilbo will be going and Bilbo alone," Thorin said sternly as he grabbed her lower arm to hold her back._

 _Melveril glared fiercely at him and Thorin took a hesitant step back as she spoke, "Bilbo will not face that damn beast alone do you understand me Thorin. He is our friend; it is our job to protect him. You Dwarves can not go in but I can; please let me do this."_

 _Thorin's eyes softened at her light plea before he let go of her arm, "any sign of danger and I want you back out here; do you understand?"_

 _Melveril saluted him with a small smirk that had the Dwarves chuckling despite the dangerous situation, "as you wish your Majesty," she said mockingly._

 _"I think I like the sound of that," Thorin smirked._

 _Melveril shook her head at him, "don't get use to it Oakenshield."_

 _Turning towards the door where Bilbo had entered only moments earlier Melveril steadied her rapidly beating heart before she followed his path. She found him at the end of the small corridor where she was able to stand to full height. Melveril marvelled slightly at the amount of gold that surrounded the place before shivering; it felt dark._

 _"Do you see anything Bilbo?" she whispered. Melveril quickly grabbed Bilbo as he jumped and pulled him back behind the wall he had been peaking from behind._

 _"Must you always do that Mel?!" he scolded as he held his hand over his heart._

 _Melveril smiled down to him, "no; but I love the reactions you and the Dwarves give me."_

 _Bilbo was about to speak when another, much deeper voice rang out, "I can smell you She-Elf." Melveril and Bilbo shared a look before Melveril stepped out of her hiding place; much to Bilbo's displeasure. She bit her lip as she looked up into the face of the dragon who had ruined the life of her companions. "Your kind does not venture here; even when those filthy Dwarves ruled this Kingdom. So tell me; why are you here?"_

 _She took a cautious step forward; making sure not to look back at Bilbo and give him away, "I wanted to see if the legends were true; so many speak of your greatness but I had to see it for myself."_

 _Her heart was thudding painfully against her rib cage as she kept eye contact with Smaug. His yellow eyes seemed to bore into hers before he suddenly stood to full height, "and now that you have set eyes on me what do you think of the rumours you heard."_

 _Melveril tried her hardest to keep from saying something that could get her killed; she really did. But her mouth seemed to work on its own accord as she started to speak, "I find myself severely disappointed." She inwardly cursed herself as she watched Smaug's yellow eyes turn to slits._

 _"Do tell me why She-Elf," he growled menacingly._

 _"I believed you would be bigger; scarier even. I certainly didn't think I would be having a conversation with you; I would have thought you would have tried to burn me to a crisp by now." For once in her life Melveril wished she could just remain silent._

 _It was a long few minutes before Smaug surprised her by actually letting out a deep, rumbling laugh. "Your courage is to be admired She-Elf. Never have I met someone who would talk to me in such a way. But I know what you are doing; so tell your friend to come out and face me too."_

Melveril was broken from her memory by a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively she grabbed the hand and pulled with all her might. The person to grab her landed with a small grunt before Melveril was on top of them with a knife at their throat. Her slightly dazed eyes finally cleared and she looked into the crystal blue eyes of Legolas. "What the hell were you thinking?" she hissed at him, "I could have killed you."

"It's my turn to keep watch," was his only reply before he raised a pale eyebrow. Melveril slowly moved her knife from his throat. When Legolas' warm breath ghosted over her face she finally realised how close they were and practically flew off of him.

Her head snapped to the blond Prince when he suddenly chuckled. Melveril could not remember ever hearing him chuckle; in fact when they had been captured she had not even seen him smile. "What's so funny?" she huffed; placing her arms on her hips and tapping her foot.

"The way you try to avoid me at all costs; it is rather amusing do you not think? Am I really that insufferable?"

Melveril turned her face away from the fire to hide her growing blush. She did not think she had been that obvious in her avoidance of him. "Yes," she grumbled as a way of answering his second question, "you are the most insufferable being I have had the displeasure of meeting and _I_ met the Goblin King."

"I understand," he said gently as he stood up and dusted himself off. Melveril looked at him with wide eyes only to glare when he spoke again, "you just bring that out in people don't you?"

" _Gin ú-velin_ ," she hissed at him as she took a step closer.

" _In ú-draston_ ," he replied with a smirk on his face that clearly said he was pleased to have gotten under her skin again.

Melveril was almost chest to chest with Legolas now and glared fiercely at him, " _I nôl gîn lost_."

That infuriating smirk didn't leave his lips as he looked down slightly to speak to her, " _amin feuya ten' lle_."

The smirk was wiped from his face as he hissed in pain when Melveril suddenly kicked him in the shin, " _ego, *mibo orch_ ," she said angrily before stomping over to where her bedroll had been laid down. Melveril didn't manage to fall asleep for a few minutes; she was to busy smirking as she heard Legolas muttering curses that she was sure his father would not approve of.

When sleep finally overcame her Melveril welcomed the darkness like it was an old friend.

 _Melveril watched the race of men rush around Dale; each of them going about their daily lives. She watched as a mother chased her children through the streets; yelling for them to stay close to her. The laughter of the young boy and his sister reached her lips and she smiled as they rushed passed her. Their poor flustered mother was the next to pass her and Melveril wondered if that was how all families were._

 _She ventured further into Dale as she looked around; she had been tracking her mother for years and had heard news of an Elvish healer who helped the people of the Kingdom. Her Uncle Elrond had told her that her mother had been a brilliant healer; better than even him. It was said that she could bring someone back from the very brink of death. Melveril marvelled at such a skill and had been envious that she had never possessed the talent of healing. Her skill was in battle; she had been born to fight._

 _When she had walked for twenty minutes without any sign of an Elvish woman Melveril decided to stop and ask for help. She spotted a woman who was sitting on a small chair reading a book as she enjoyed the sun. "Excuse me?" Melveril asked in Westron; a language she had urged Gandalf to teach her whenever he was visiting in Rivendell. When she had the woman's attention she smiled, "I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could direct me to the Elvish healer?"_

 _"Oh of course," the woman said happily as she stood up, "she has her own tent just outside the city. On the road leading to the Kingdom of Erebor. Just continued that way until you reach a big arch doorway; her tent is located just outside of that."_

 _"Thank you very much," she said with a smile before she set off again._

 _As Melveril continued to walk through the city her heart beat began to pick up; she couldn't believe she was about to meet her mother. She didn't know whether to be excited, nervous or angry; instead she decided to let things follow their natural path._

 _When she reached the said tent she took in a huge gulp of air before entering. The smell of healing herbs assaulted her nose and Melveril couldn't help when she scrunched her face up in disgust; she hated that smell so much. It was why she would never stay too long in the healing halls when she was injured; the smell was revolting. "Hello?" she said uncertainly as she looked around._

 _"You shouldn't be here," came a woman's voice from the far corner of the tent. Melveril's head snapped in the direction and she found herself looking at a woman who looked just like her except for the eyes and the hair. The thudding of her heart increased until it was beating painfully against her rib cage; like a beast trying to set itself free from it's cage._

 _When the words the woman had spoke registered in her mind she felt anger course through her body, "what do you mean I shouldn't be here?"_

 _"You should be in Rivendell with your Uncle. He promised me you would not come looking; he said he would make sure that you were kept safe within the boarders of Imladris. Melveril you need to leave," her mother said sadly and the anger just grew._

 _Melveril took a step forward as her body began to feel hot with the rage she felt, "you cannot truly be serious? You left me! You left me without a mother and you believed I wouldn't want to look for you!"_

 _"I knew you would but I couldn't let you find me," her mother replied gently, "now please leave."_

 _"No," she said stubbornly, "no I won't leave. Not until I get answers! Why did you leave me?! Both of you! Did you even miss me?! Or was I some mistake you just wished you rid yourself of!"_

 _It was her mothers turn to glare as she stepped away from the corner, "don't," she said sternly. "Don't even assume that I never wanted you. I love you! You're my daughter and all I wanted was to be with you and watch you grow. Your father did too! But we couldn't! It wasn't safe! It still isn't safe Melveril. I have missed you every day since I left you with my brother; it almost killed me to ride away from you. But I did what I had to do to protect one of the most important people to me!"_

 _"You could have written! You could have told me you were okay! For centuries I have thought you dead! I believed you had followed father when he passed of old age or fatal injury."_

 _Melveril watched as her mother looked down guiltily before looking over to a nearby table. Her eyes followed the trail and she felt her heart break. In the photo was her mother and her father holding a bundle of wrapped cloth. But it wasn't her in the picture; it was a boy with round ears and her fathers features. "I had a brother?" she asked in a deathly calm voice. Than her eyes widened, "that's why you are here! You are watching your kin! I can't believe you stayed around for multiple generations but you left me without a word!"_

 _Melveril could not even begin to explain how furious she was and she turned around and walked out of the tent. They had left and started a family; a family without her. She felt like she was being crushed under the weight of what she had just learnt. Melveril didn't even notice that she had started to walk toward the Dwarvish Kingdom of Erebor. She only stopped when a pale hand grabbed her wrist._

 _She turned her fiercest glare on the woman she had only ever wanted to know. Melveril couldn't even find it in her to feel sorry about the tears that streamed down her mother's flawless cheeks. "Melveril I am sorry; I have only ever done what I believe to be the right thing to do," her mother cried; her eyes pleading for Melveril to understand as she dropped her hand._

 _But she couldn't understand; she couldn't see how anyone could abandon their child. Before she could utter a word a roar suddenly filled the air and Melveril turned to see the Kingdom of Erebor under fire from a dragon. She took a step forward; she was determined to help them. Her mother grabbed her wrist again and Melveril looked up to see her giving her a look of pure fear, "please don't do this. They will be fine."_

 _Melveril ripped her wrist from the woman's grasp before glaring at her, "they need our help. If I can save at least a few of them I will."_

 _She turned from her mother and started to run down the path. A scream filled the air as she got closer and closer to Erebor, "MELVERIL!"_

Melveril jolted awake with a gasp. She looked around to see that everyone was still asleep; everyone except Aragorn and Legolas who both turned to her. Aragorn gave her a concerned glance; his look asking her silently if she was okay. Melveril dropped her gaze to the ground before turning over on her bed roll. She furiously wiped away the tear that fell from her eye before she started to compose herself. There was no reason to concern anyone else with her problems.

As Melveril went around the camp site waking up the Hobbits and Gimli she felt the dull ache in her heart at what she had learnt. So her mother truly had abandoned her; she had had a family. Melveril had more kin somewhere in the world. Whilst she wanted to hate whomever they were family was important to Melveril and it only gave her another reason to defeat Sauron. Because somewhere in Middle-Earth she had a niece or nephew; a very distant niece or nephew but they were family none the less.

She shook Gandalf gently to wake him and hid her pain behind a smile as she gazed down at his bleary eyes. "Morning Gandalf; we set off after breakfast."

"Morning my dear; how did you sleep?" he asked her in that voice that never failed to make her feel loved.

"Pleasantly," she lied, "I'm going to scout ahead whilst everyone eats. I shall be back before you have finished packing up."

Gandalf gazed at her; he could tell something was weighing on her but Melveril was stubborn. She would only tell him when she was ready. Instead of pushing he smiled at her, "be careful child; and do hurry back."

Melveril gave him a nod before she started to run ahead. She had already packed; not really having taken anything beside the clothes she wore and her weapons. As she ran Melveril did everything she could to block out her dream. This turned out to be easier than she thought when after half an hour of running a black arrow struck the ground in front of her.

* * *

 **Gin ú-velin - I don't like you**

 **In ú-draston - I don't care**

 **I nôl gîn lost - Your head is empty**

 **Amin feuya ten' lle - You disgust me**

 **Ego, *mibo orch - Go kiss an orc**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I was feeling extra literary today and have decided to post two chapters in one day. Hope you are all enjoying my story so far. Leave a review and let me know what you think; it's always inspiring to hear from my readers.**

* * *

Melveril looked from the black arrow to the approaching orc pack. She knew these weren't your regular, ugly orcs; these were bigger, stronger, more violent. They stopped a few feet from her but it was close enough for Melveril to smell them and she felt like gagging. The leader of the pack studied her before a gruesome grin crossed his hideous face, "what brings a She-Elf so far from home?"

She wanted to cringe at the sound of his voice; to her ears it was the most horrid thing she had ever heard. When he spoke his breath wafted in the air and Melveril really did gag as the smell of blood and some strong mead reached her nose. "What business is it of yours where I chose to travel?" she hissed to him when she got her reflexes under control.

"Watch your tone Elf filth," he growled at her and Melveril fought the instincts coursing through her body that were telling her to grab her swords. She knew that she was out-numbered and had to be strategic when it came to picking them off. "How about we have a little fun," he said with a perverted grin and Melveril didn't think she could feel more sickened as his eyes trailed the length of her body.

"That all depends," she replied casually as a plan formed in her head. She had to lead them away from the Fellowship; when they were far enough she could start to pick them off.

"On what?" he asked curiously; his voice thick and scratchy.

Melveril smirked as she threw one of her daggers; when it embedded itself in one of the horrid beasts she spoke again, "whether you can catch me before I kill you all." Before the others had woken from their stupor Melveril turned on her heels and bolted. She had no clue where she was going but she knew that she needed to lead them away from the others. The Hobbits didn't need to face such creatures just as their journey was beginning; there would be time for horrors later.

They ran for hours; Melveril only looked back occasionally to make sure they were still trailing after her. She was thankful for her Elvish genes which allowed her to run long distances without tiring. As night fell Melveril smirked; the dark was her domain, she was the most deadly during the night. This said a lot since Melveril was extremely deadly when faced in combat no matter the time of day.

Ahead of her she saw a forest and picked up her pace to reach it. She only ran a short ways in before she scaled a tree and perched herself on a high branch before removing her bow. Melveril relied on her hearing to see how far the pack was and when she heard their heavy footfalls she readied an arrow.

As the first Uruk Hai ran passed she let the arrow fly and watched as it impaled the creature through the skull; not a sound was made as it fell to the ground. Melveril made quick work of firing three more arrows. Managing to take down a few more of her opponents before she was discovered. There were three left now; the leader being one of them.

Melveril dived from the tree and rolled as her body landed softly on the ground. Her swords were already unsheathed by the time she stopped rolling and had gotten herself into a crouch position.

Her eyes darted to her three opponents who looked from her to their fallen comrades before letting out loud roars of rage. As the first one ran to her Melveril found it too easy to kill it; she didn't even flinch when the black blood hit her face. The second fell just as easily and Melveril turned to the Leader.

A startled yell left her lips as she was thrown into a nearby tree. She groaned as she picked herself up from the ground only to be thrown into another tree. A thick hand wrapped around her throat and Melveril was lifted off the ground. She came face to face with the Leader who snarled at her, "you are not a very pleasant She-Elf," he growled.

Despite the situation at hand Melveril still managed to roll her eyes, "so I have been told," she gasped. Melveril kicked her leg out and when the Uruk Hai drew her closer with a growl she let one of her own leave her lips before she bit him on the nose. The Uruk Hai dropped her with a loud yell as he grabbed his now bleeding nose. Melveril gagged and spat at the ground as she tried to remove the awful taste in her mouth.

"You bitch!" he roared as he charged at her. Melveril jumped over his body and used her legs to push against his back and send him into a tree.

"Now whose the unpleasant one?" she said as she reached for one of her twin blades laying on the ground. She raised it moments before a large black sword connected with the sleek blade. Her face was mere inches from his as they glared at each other.

Melveril hissed when the Uruk Hai sliced her arm with a dagger he had pulled from his belt. She stumbled back slightly as she grabbed her arm. "You won't stop Sauron from rising once more; we know of you She-Elf. We know you are doomed to die," he growled happily.

With a feral yell Melveril jumped on him; sending them both to the ground. She leaned over him as she reached for one of her daggers, "I may be doomed to die; but I'll be damned if I don't take you all with me." As the words left her lips she raised her dagger and sent it down at full force into the Uruk Hai's head.

Melveril crawled from the dead body and made her way to a nearby tree where she leaned heavily against it. She groaned as she stretched her back and felt the makings of a bruise forming. Her eyes started to get heavy from exhaustion and Melveril welcomed the darkness; her body screaming for her to let it rest.

As Melveril slept she had no clue that a group of men were worrying about her safety.

Aragorn had urged them to travel through the night. They had not missed the large footprints leading off in the opposite direction; they had, however, missed the smaller ones that had been hidden beneath them. Aragorn pushed them to continued walking for two more days before exhaustion got to everyone and they finally made camp.

"Do you think Mel is okay?" Merry asked Gandalf as he looked out into the darkness; hoping her silhouette would suddenly appear.

Gandalf sighed heavily. He too was worried for Melveril; but he had faith in her ability to defend herself, "I am sure she is perfectly fine Merry," he soothed.

"It's been three days since we last saw her though; she was only scouting ahead," Pippin mumbled next beside the previously mention Hobbit.

"The lass will return soon lads; my father says that she always does," Gimli added as he stared into the fire.

Aragorn was next to speak as he stood from his spot near the fire, "everyone should get some sleep; we set out at first light. I'll take first watch."

This continued for another week; they would travel for a day or two at a time before resting. Pretty soon they had reached a large rock formation where they had decided to rest for a while whilst everyone gathered their energy. Legolas had decided to scout the area and was on his way back when he heard a low growl. Looking towards the rocks where their Fellowship was he saw a small Warg moving around the rock slowly.

Legolas approached it; keeping silent so not to let the beast hear him. When he was close he pulled out his bow and readied an arrow. Legolas was prepared to let the arrow fly when a dagger was suddenly placed under his throat. "Don't even think about it Princeling," the familiar voice of Melveril growled into his ear.

Melveril waited for Legolas to lower his bow before she removed the dagger and whistled gently. Both Elves watched as the small Warg's head snapped up at the whistle before it came rushing towards them. Melveril smiled as it fell over it's front paws before it stumbled to a halt in front of them. "What is the meaning of this?" Legolas asked her sternly.

"I found him," Melveril stated simply; her eyes not leaving the small animal, "isn't he adorable?"

"It is a Warg. Did you not have enough experience with them when you journeyed to the Dwarf Kingdom?" Legolas glared down at the small creature.

"He's only a baby," she huffed as she kneeled down and started patting the small Warg. She laughed as his head leaned into her hand and his tongue stuck out of his mouth.

"It is dangerous."

Melveril smirked up at Legolas as the small Warg rolled onto his back, "oh yes; he seems so ferocious. Careful Princeling; he may chew your boot off." Legolas continued to glare at her and Melveril's smirk deepened as she stood. "I'm going to keep him," she said as she started to walk towards the group of rocks she had heard the other at.

"It's not coming with us," Legolas said firmly.

"Oh and I suppose you are going to stop me?" Melveril asked over her shoulder before she whistled again and the baby Warg happily chased after her. "You know, I think I might call him Legs."

Legolas' ears turned red at the clear insult before he began to follow after the infuriating woman.

Upon seeing her everyone jumped up to greet her once more. Melveril smiled as she hugged the Hobbits. When she saw Gandalf looking over her shoulder she turned and smiled at the small animal she had adopted, "can I keep him? I found him in a forest not far from here. He was abandoned just like me." When Gandalf looked like he was going to protest Melveril spoke again, "pplleeaassee; he already has a name!"

"Very well my dear; but you are responsible for him," Gandalf sighed. Just like Melveril could not say no to him he could never refuse her. He smiled when she jumped into his arms with a child like squeal before she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled brightly. Melveril turned to the others before gesturing to the baby Warg, "everyone; this is Legs."

Aragorn threw an amused smirk at Legolas who merely glared at him before walking off to perch himself on a far rock.

When Merry and Pippin had finally grown tired of playing with Legs they had asked Boromir to teach them to use swords. Melveril smiled as she sat beside Aragorn and watched them practice; she had to admit that they were quick learners. Legs was curled up in her lap; sleeping away. Melveril ran her hand through his fur with a soft smile on her face.

"Move your feet more," Aragorn said to the Hobbits as he continued to smoke from his pipe.

"You know that is a horrid habit right?" Melveril asked as she stared at the pipe like it was some kind of poison.

Aragorn looked to her with a raised eyebrow before shaking his head.

"I think now is the perfect time for me to do this," Melveril said and as Aragorn turned to look at her she slapped him.

"What was that for?!" he asked with wide eyes as he massaged his sore cheek.

Melveril glared at him, "that was for the four hours I had to hold Arwen as she cried because _you_ had told her to sail to the Undying Lands!"

"That is none of your business Melveril," Aragorn said with a sad sigh.

"Isn't it? She is my cousin! She loves you and because Lord Elrond does not wish to let her grow up you hurt her!"

Aragorn turned to her with wide eyes, "how did you know about Lord Elrond?"

"I can get around Rivendell without being detected by even the most trained ears Aragorn. I can easily listen in on a conversation if I so chose to."

"So you were eavesdropping?"

"Yes; very much so," Melveril answered with a nod of her head.

Aragorn shook his own with a sad smile, "it's too late now; Arwen will sail."

"We shall see," Melveril whispered mysteriously.

Their attention was drawn back to the Hobbits when they suddenly charged at Boromir; tackling him to the ground. Melveril laughed as they pinned the Gondorian man to the ground. Her laugh continued when Boromir fully participated in the small play fight. "Okay; that's enough," Aragorn said as he approached the two Hobbits.

Melveril watched as they looked at her before they turned and grabbed Aragorn's legs. She grabbed her sides when her ribs started to hurt from laughter as Aragorn was practically thrown to the ground. Melveril flinched slightly when the laughter forced her to remember the bruising on her back.

She walked over to Boromir and held her hand out to him. When he took it she helped him up and gave him a smile, "you are much more pleasant when you laugh Boromir."

The Gondorian man returned her smiled before he rubbed his neck nervously, "I want to apologise to you Lady Melveril; for how I acted in Rivendell."

Melveril raised her hand to halt him, "no apology needed. Just one small request."

"Yes?"

"Call me Mel," she said with a laugh before she turned and walked away.

Her laugh died in her throat when she saw the grey mass in the sky; approaching them at a rapid pace. "That's not good," she mumbled as she approached the rock that Legolas had perched himself on and stared at the ever approaching mass. She shushed Legs when he started to growl as her eyes tried to make out what it was.

"What is that?" came Sam's voice from behind her.

"Nothing but a whisp of a cloud," replied Gimli and Melveril shook her head softly at him.

"It is moving fast; and against the wind," Boromir stated.

Melveril squinted her eyes before they widened. She barely had time to say a word before Legolas was shouting, "CREBAIN FROM DUNLAND!" Before she could do anything she was being grabbed and dragged under a rock. Melveril looked up at the sky from her hiding spot; holding Legs close to her chest as she did.

As the birds flew over them Melveril moved further back under the rock; she stiffened when she felt a hard chest against her back and a warm breath on her neck. Melveril tried not to focus on the hand that was resting inappropriately on her hip as she waited for the birds to pass. When they did she scrambled from the hiding place and rushed to Merry and Pippin. "Are you okay?" she asked them rapidly as she checked them over.

"We're fine Mel," Pippin laughed as he swatted her hand away. Melveril smiled happily at them before turning to Gandalf.

"Our path is no longer safe Gandalf. We must find another."

"I know my dear. We will have to take the path through the mountains."

Melveril looked to the snow covered mountains and groaned, "what is it Mel?" asked Merry.

"I hate the snow," she grumbled much to the amusement of the other Fellowship members.

Gandalf laughed at her childish behaviour before he spoke once more, "I am afraid we have no other options my child."

"Can we not travel through Moria?" she asked with hope in her voice; if they did than she could see Balin and Bofur.

"That was my very suggestion lassie," Gimli said from his spot beside Gandalf.

Gandalf glared down slightly at the Dwarf, "and as I told Master Gimli; I would not take that path unless necessary."

"What do you know?" Melveril asked as she stepped forward with suspicious eyes.

Gandalf didn't answer her; he merely turned and began to lead them to the mountains. Melveril grumbled a few curse words under her breath before she started walking; whistling over her shoulder so that Legs would follow.


	11. Chapter 11

Melveril had wrapped Legs in her cloak and kept him close to her body as they continued their hike up the mountain. Her body heat was enough to keep the baby Warg warm but it was not enough to stop him from shivering completely. "I do not understand why we did not take the path through Moria," she whispered to the puppy as the wind battered her face.

She sent Legs a gentle smile as he licked her pale cheek before looking at her with wide eyes, "Fili and Kili would love you; once they knew you weren't going to kill them that is." Melveril laughed at the thought but it went unheard as the wind stole it away; carrying it further and further from them. They had been climbing for hours and she was starting to get sick of seeing the white snow. Sure she couldn't feel the cold and her feet did not sink like the others; but she had never liked the snow.

Looking up she spotted Frodo who had stuck by Aragorn since the earlier incident with Boromir and the Ring. Melveril shook her head sadly as she thought back to it; it saddened her that the Ring was affecting the Gondorian man. If she had thought it would help Melveril would have told the Ring to bother her; if only to let Boromir be free of it's grasp.

But she saw that the lust in his eyes was not just because of the Rings words which she was sure were being uttered to him at all times. Boromir had craved the Ring before he had set eyes on it, he just hadn't known it himself; Melveril knew he desired the power to keep his people safe.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Gandalf suddenly stopped. Melveril shivered as a dark magic settled over the mountain, "this isn't going to end well," she said to Legs as she held him tighter. "Merry would like to hold Legs?" she shouted to the Hobbit who eagerly nodded and took the small puppy.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted up ahead and Melveril started running over the snow to get to them.

"Gandalf he will try to bring down the mountain; we must go back," she pleaded.

Gandalf shook his head as he pulled himself out of the snow and began to chant. Melveril could feel the clash of light and dark magic and watched helplessly as Gandalf fought a losing battle. Her head snapped up as lightning struck the ledge above them and snow began to fall.

Melveril's eyes looked to Gandalf just as Legolas pushed him away from the edge. Her eyes widened as she saw the Elf Prince still way too close to the edge to be safe. As the snow covered them Melveril jumped forward.

Gandalf surfaced and watched as everyone dug themselves out of the snow. His heart dropped when he could not find Legolas or Melveril. "Where are our Elves?!" he shouted to the others.

"Enjoying the view!" came a feminine reply and Gandalf walked to the edge and looked over. He sighed in relief as Melveril's face came into view. Just below her, holding Melveril's hand to prevent from falling to his death, was Legolas.

"We will help you up in a moment my dear," Gandalf shouted down at her.

Melveril hung onto the rock tightly as she looked down to the blond haired prince, "you doing okay down there?" she asked. Her only answer was a nod of his head. Melveril looked up once more when a cold hand wrapped around her wrist; she smiled at Aragorn as he started to pull her up. When she was close enough to the ledge she started raising her other hand until Boromir grabbed Legolas. Melveril sighed when the added weight was gone before she hoisted herself back onto the ledge. "Well that was fun," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Legs ran through the snow to her and jumped into her arms with a happy yip. Melveril scratched his ear before her gaze settled on Legolas again, "you are a lot heavier than you look."

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She smirked softly at him, "wouldn't dream of it, Princling."

"Thank you for saving my life," he replied.

"Don't mention it," she said simply, "ever."

It had been decided that they would go through Moria; Melveril's happiness was dulled by the fear she had seen in Gandalf's eyes. Her heart thudded painfully as she tried to think about what had frightened him. She knew it had something to do with Moria and that whatever it was wasn't good.

Trapped in her thought Melveril did not noticed when they reached the doors. She watched as Gandalf tried to figure out the password and smiled slightly at his frustration. For a man of his age he did not have much patience.

Melveril heard a growl and turned to see Legs swatting at the water with his paw. "What is is Legs?" she asked as she kneeled beside him and stared into the water. She watched a Legs dipped his paw in once more. When the ripples caused by his actions settled she watched as another set of ripples appeared further into the lake. "Would it be wishful thinking to say that it is simply a large fish?" She smiled as Legs looked at her before leaning his head to the left, "thought so."

"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn said as he grabbed the Hobbits. Melveril watched as they dropped the rocks they had been throwing moments before the sound of doors opening reached their ears.

"So you figured it out Gandalf?" Melveril smiled.

Gandalf shook his head, "Frodo did my dear."

"Well done Master Frodo," she said with a bright smile. Frodo blushed before giving her a nod and a simple thank you.

Melveril tense as the smell hit her nose before her heart stopped, "please don't be true," she whispered as she ran passed all the men and into the dark cavern. She heard her name being shouted but Melveril could only stare in horror at the bodies that littered the ground. Her eyes darted to the many Dwarvish bodies; long since dead.

A cry from behind her had her turning to see Gimli kneeling beside his fallen kin. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to him as she bent down beside him and gazed sadly at yet another body.

"Orcs," hissed Legolas as he ripped a black arrow from one of the bodies.

Melveril snarled - startling everyone when it filled the silence - as she stood and removed her twin blades. A startled yell caught their attention before Sam was yelling for Frodo. Melveril turned and rushed after the fallen Hobbit as the tentacle tried to drag him into the water. With a quick motion she cut through the scaly appendage and watched as Frodo fell into Sam.

A silence filled the air before multiple tentacles sprung from the water. Melveril managed to duck two before a third one had her flying back into the rocky side of the mountain. She gritted her teeth to keep from yelling out when the hard surface further injured her already bruised back. Melveril didn't pause as she sprung from the ground and rushed back towards the creature of the lake.

Boromir and Aragorn were hacking away at tentacles - trying to get Frodo free - as Legolas fired arrow after arrow. Melveril ran to the back of the creature and climbed a near-by tree; one which looked like it had died many years ago. She climbed to one of the lower branches as the creature held Frodo in the air moments before it's face surfaced.

She could see the pure terror in Frodo's eyes as he looked at the many teeth of the monster, "Frodo!" she shouted to get his attention. "Focus on me okay! Focus on my face." When Frodo nodded Melveril yelled to Boromir, "get ready to catch him!"

Before the men could ask question Melveril jumped from the branch and towards Frodo. She removed a dagger and sliced as the tentacle holding him before pushing him towards Boromir. Melveril was prepared to land on the ground when another tentacle sprang from the water and wrapped around her ankle. A started yell left her lips before her mouth was filled with water.

Melveril frantically tugged at her leg to get it free as she spotted the silhouette of the creature in the murky water. Her lungs burned as she was starved of oxygen and Melveril could feel her vision blurring. A splash was heard from above her and Melveril looked up to see Legolas' blond hair coming towards her. His arm wrapped around her waist before he sliced at the tentacle and they both pushed to the surface.

Gasping for air once she reached the surface Melveril coughed up the excess water as they swam to the surface where Boromir and Aragorn helped to pull them from the water. No one had time to speak as the creature launched itself from the water. "Run!" yelled Gandalf. And run they did; right into Moria moments before the creature caused the ceiling to collapse. Killing itself and trapping them in the darkness.

Melveril leaned heavily against a wall as she tried to dispel the rest of the water from her lungs. A firm hand began to pat her on the back and Melveril smiled at Gandalf when she could finally breath again, "these journeys are not good for my health."

Gandalf gave her a small chuckle before Melveril trained her eyes on Legolas. "Thanks," she said, "guess we're even now huh?"

"Don't mention it," he replied. "Ever," he continued with a cheeky grin that had Melveril laughing softly. Legolas held his hand out to her and Melveril looked at him curiously. "Truce?" he asked.

"Truce," she replied as she shook his hand.

Aragorn was next to speak up and his words made Melveril chuckle again, "thank Eru for that! You two bicker like children."

Her chuckle died when the smell of death reached her nose again. Melveril could only hope that Balin and Bofur escaped. She refused to acknowledge what she already knew in her heart to be true; that she would never see her two friends again.

"We must face the dark of Moria; stay quiet, there are things much more dangerous than Orc's lurking in these halls."

Gandalf's words made Melveril shiver before she gasped and looked around frantically, "Legs? Legs?!" A small yip from ahead alerted her to her new companion and Melveril sagged in relief as she whistled for him. When she felt him by her feet she bent over and scooped him up. "I thought I lost you," she whispered into his fur before kissing him gently on the nose, "don't scare me like that again."

"Why are you so fond of that animal?" Legolas asked curiously.

Melveril shrugged her shoulders as she held Legs closer, "I guess I can relate to him. We were both abandoned. We were both lost in a forest until we were found by someone. We are both misunderstood by the world; made out to be monsters when all we truly want is to be loved and have a family.

"No one looks beyond the surface; they never see what can be hidden on the inside. People are scared of the unpredictable. It's always fear or hate. Just look at me. Hated for something I could never control and feared for a skill I use to protect the innocent. How is that fair? How can someone look at another and think them a monster when all they are trying to do is stay alive?"

Melveril walked off after her little speech and didn't notice the look on Legolas' face as he watched her retreating back. She was not aware that she had just changed the point of view of an Elf who had been so set in his way of thinking. She didn't know that she had managed to chip away a tiny piece of the wall that Legolas had built up to keep the unknown out. As Melveril walked away she didn't notice the growing respect in the blond haired princes eyes.

* * *

 **Okay so this chapter is kind of short compared to my others so I will be posting another chapter later today. Hope you enjoy; please leave a review and tell me what you think of the truce and Legolas' slowly changing opinion on Melveril.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Mel? Are you okay? You are looking rather pale," Merry said as his worried eyes searched her face. Even for an Elf she looked extremely pale and he wasn't sure if she was coming down with something. 'Is that even possible?' he thought to himself, 'can Elves get colds?'

Melveril sent him a small smile; she had been feeling nauseous and dizzy for the last two days that they had been wondering through Moria. She didn't know if it had anything to do with the curse or if she was indeed becoming ill. Neither answer was comforting. "I am fine my darling Merry; you worry too much," she chuckled weakly before she was suddenly hunch over in a coughing fit.

"Gandalf?!" Merry shouted at the wizard. They had been taking a break whilst Gandalf remembered which path to take. Gandalf looked to him with an impatient expression before his eyes became concerned. The old wizard rushed to Melveril and kneeled before her.

When she finally stopped coughing she gave him a weak smile, "I'm fine; just inhaled some dust."

Gandalf watched how Merry relaxed at her words but he knew her to be lying. He had seen how she had wiped her hand on her black pants; he could see the faint red still lingering on her pale skin. The curse was strengthening and it would continue to get stronger as the darkness grew. It pained him to watch a woman he cared for die what seemed to be a slow and painful death. What hurt him more was the smile she sent to him; like everything was okay. She gave him the same soft smile that she had once only reserved for him.

As her skin started to colour again Melveril placed a hand on Gandalf's cheek. Merry had left them to talk to Pippin, Frodo and Sam. Gandalf leaned into her hand as she spoke, "do not burden yourself with my health Gandalf. There are much more important things we must worry about."

"You are important to me child; I cannot bare the thought of losing you."

"Than don't think of it; for it has not happened yet," she leaned forward and kissed him on the nose. Her smile brightened as Gandalf chuckled before she pointed down a path.

"Ah; it is this way," Gandalf exclaimed happily as he stood.

"He has remembered!" shouted one of the Hobbits; Melveril could not see which.

Gandalf gave her a wink and she chuckled as she started down the path; she could hear the others following but she was too focused on the carvings on the wall. She had always dreamed of seeing them; Balin had promised to show her them when they reclaimed Erebor. She could imagine the mines lit by fire; the Dwarves working hard through the day. Melveril could even taste the feasts they surely had at night; she had always loved Dwarvish cooking, magnificent chefs they indeed made.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a pained cry and watched as Gimli ran off into a room that had her heart stopping in her chest. Melveril pushed passed Aragorn and Legolas as she followed Gimli's path only to fall to her knees before a stone coffin. She could hear the others enter; could hear them talk but as she comforted Gimli only one sentence reached her mind. "It is a I feared."

She stood and stared at Gandalf with wild eyes, "you knew?"

"I had a feeling," he said sadly.

"Than why did you not tell me?! I could have come and helped them; they wouldn't have had to die!"

Melveril watched Gandalf look sadly at the tomb that held Balin before his eyes met her own, "you would have been too late Melveril. They were beyond help."

"No one is beyond help Gandalf. Were they not the words you spoke to me over two centuries ago?

Before Gandalf could reply Legolas spoke up, "we should not linger here."

Melveril knew he had a point; it was not safe to stay where they were. But her grief was clouding her mind as she walked up to him and shoved him. She pointed to the tomb as she spoke, "that is my friend in there. My family. Another thing ripped from me and all you can think of is that we should not linger?! Where is your compassion?!"

"Melveril you know that is not what I mean," he said gently.

Her shoulders sagged as she turned her head away, "I know. I'm sorry; but they were the first of the Dwarves to make me feel welcome. I was looking forward to seeing them again; I have missed them."

She walked away from the group and kneeled before the body of Bofur. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the young Hobbit she had been so fond of. Her fingers traced the material of the hat she had never seen him remove before a hand rested upon her shoulder. Melveril looked to see Gimli and gave him a watery smile before pointing to the hat, "do you think he would have minded me having that. I-I..."

"He would have liked none other than you to own that hat of his Mel," Gimli said when it was clear she could not finish. He gently removed the hate from his fallen kin before he placed it in her shaking hands.

"It was such a ridiculous hat," she half laughed, half sobbed. "You should have seen the first and last time I had ever tried this hat on. Everyone laughed; Bofur looked like they had just insulted his mother or something." Her hands stroked the gentle fabric before she placed it gently in her bag.

A loud bang had them all looking to Pippin who was looking rather guilty. "Fool of a Took! Next time throw yourself in there and rid us of your stupidity!"

"Gandalf," Melveril said sternly, "that was harsh."

Legs let out a small growl moments before the sound of drums started. Melveril jumped to her feet and called the small puppy over before she went to the Hobbits, "get your swords out; quickly now."

She watched as they pulled their weapons out and held them steady. Melveril gave them comforting smiles as the men inspected the door. She kneeled before them and spoke, "do not fight if you do not have to. Believe me when I say that if you are going to fight; you must fight to kill. These are very bad monsters. If you hesitate there is nothing I will be able to do for you."

"They have a cave troll," came Boromir's voice and Melveril stood to her full height before removing her twin blades.

"I'll do anything I can to protect you but I will not promise that you will come out unharmed."

Melveril watched as the doors were knocked down before a swarm of Orcs ran in. She sliced and hacked at any who dare approach her charges but soon she found herself separated from the Hobbits. When her back connected with another she turned her head slightly to see Legolas. "I have your back Princling," she said as she beheaded another Orc.

"And I yours," he replied.

When they were not fighting the other members of the Fellowship could not help but watch the way the two Elves fought together. When they were not pitted against each other they were a force to be reckoned with.

Melveril could see when Legolas ran out of arrows and stepped in front of him to block the blow of an incoming orc. She growled at the ugly creature before kicking it back into the group. She felt one of her own arrows being removed before it was fired at another Orc. They fought side by side; each taking strength from the other. They weren't Melveril and Legolas; they were two warriors defending their lives and the lives of their friends.

"Look out!" Melveril shouted as she pushed Legolas out of the way moments before the trolls club hit her in the side. She hit the splintered door and groaned. Melveril barely had time to breath before an Orc was standing above her. She managed to roll away from the first blow of his sword before raising one of her blades and blocking the second. Kicking the Orc in the head Melveril used its moment of surprise as a chance to get up and behead it.

Melveril was only focused on the battle; her instincts blocking out all other noises. She couldn't see the others; she had been pushed into the hall through the door they had first run through. She was surrounded by six Orcs and as they stood still around her she raised an eyebrow, "well? Whose first?"

The battle continued as the first of the six rushed her and she made quick work of stabbing it through the chest. Melveril would occasionally let out a small hiss as the Orcs blades sliced parts of her skin. Her hiss turned to a yell when a deep cut was made on her back and she fell to her knees. Melveril kept her head bowed as the last three Orcs closed in on her.

When the feet of one of them came into her line of sight she looked up and gave it a feral snarl before pouncing on it. Melveril wrapped her legs around it's torso before placing her hands on its head and twisting hard. The satisfying crack made her happier than she should of been. The other two Orcs took a step back when she looked at them through her eye lashes with a predatory grin.

Melveril removed her dagger from her boot before jumping from the dead Orc and jumping on the next. Its screams gave her a sick enjoyment that she was sure wasn't hers as she pressed the blade to its throat and sliced. The black blood hit her face and coated her hands before Melveril threw the blade at the last Orc and finally stood up.

Her heavy breathing filled the hall as she stared down at the dead Orcs that surrounded her. Walking to the last one she ripped her dagger from its chest and placed the blade back in her boot. As she entered the room once more it was to the Fellowship surrounding Frodo who was looking more relieved than she had ever seen him look, "what did I miss?" she asked.

"Are you okay Melveril?" Gandalf asked as he saw the blood coating her face and hands. He didn't miss the gleeful look in her eyes and it concerned him greatly.

"Of course I am Gandalf; why wouldn't I be?"

"You are covered in blood Mel," Pippin replied to her question.

Melveril looked down at her hands curiously and Gandalf watched as her eyebrows furrowed. He watched her shake her head before she looked up, "I'm fine; I was surrounded, is all."

Gandalf knew there was more; he knew her better than anyone and could see the fear she tried to hide. Whatever she had discovered had terrified her. But he would not ask in front of the Fellowship; he was sure that whatever the reason it was to do with the curse and he had promised not to speak of it to anyone.

Marching feet reached their ears and Melveril looked to the others, "now is probably a good time to run."

No one had to be told twice as they followed Gandalf down corridor and staircase until they reached a large hall. Melveril pushed the Hobbits behind her as they were surrounded by Goblins, "I really hate these things," she mumbled with a glare.

Melveril saw one approaching Frodo and turned towards it. Before it could react she had kicked it back into the crowd; smiling when it knocked several down with it.

Her smile dropped when a thunderous roar filled the room and her wide eyes turned to a corridor that was slightly lit. Her horror increased when the Orcs and Goblins fled at the sound. "Gandalf?" she asked as she turned to him.

"I'm afraid this foe is beyond any of you. We must hurry. Run!" he said as a way of answering before he led them down another flight of stairs. Melveril headed up the back and was the first to stop when Gandalf fell behind, "you must lead them Aragorn."

She eyed the two men as Aragorn nodded. A sense of dread began to settled in her chest as she grabbed Gandalf's hand and urged him to continue on. They continued to run down the flight of stairs - Melveril's hand never letting go of Gandalf's - until they reached an area where a gap in the stairs presented a problem.

Melveril watched as Legolas jumped over first before holding his arms out for Gandalf. Shoving him lightly she breathed a sigh of relief when Legolas steadied him. "You next Boromir; take Merry and Pippin with you please," she said as she looked to the Gondorian man.

When he was safely across Melveril tossed Sam to Legolas before watching as Gimli jumped. "Not the beard!" he exclaimed when it was the only thing for Legolas to grab so that he would not fall. Despite the situation Melveril chuckled at the Dwarves behaviour before Aragorn was looking at her.

"You're next," he urged and Melveril gave a nod before she jumped the ever growing gap. When she landed on the other side a few loose rocks crumbled away and Melveril felt herself slipping. Much to her relief Legolas' hand grabbed her upper arm and pulled her onto more stable ground. She gave him a nod before she urged the three Hobbits further down the stairs.

"What about Frodo?" Sam asked.

"Aragorn will make sure he makes it safely," she said as she urged them a little further down. She was going to stop them when Legolas and Aragorn ran passed; they were soon followed by the other men and she rolled her eyes as she rushed after them.

They made it across the Bridge of Khazad Dum and Melveril felt relief fill her heart. Her relief quickly disappeared when she heard Frodo shouting for Gandalf. Melveril turned around only to see him facing off with the Balrog. She was horrified by the creature but it was nothing compared to the pure terror she felt for Gandalf.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled up at it and Melveril couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Gandalf please just run!" she screamed.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Gandalf raised his staff, "YOU. SHALL NOT. PASS!" Melveril watched his staff hit the ground and her fear rose as it did nothing. She watched as the Balrog huffed before taking a step forward. The bridge beneath its feet gave out and she watched as it fell. But she her feeling of dread only increased as she watched Gandalf face them with relieved eyes.

Her eyes saw the whip before it had even wrapped around his leg and Melveril had already started to run forward. She reached Gandalf just as he went over the edge and clung to his arms with all the strength she possessed. She wasn't losing him; she couldn't bare it if she did.

"You have to let go my child," Gandalf told her gently and watched as Melveril shook her head frantically.

Her hands moved to grab his hands and she tried desperately to pull him up. "I can't Gandalf. Please don't make me," she begged as the tears fell freely from her brown eyes. "Just hold on; I can pull you up. I can save you."

"You already did; many, many times my dear."

Melveril was pulling with everything she had but the weight of the Balrog was too much for her. She could hear Frodo screaming but it sounded so faint compared to the blood roaring away in her ears. "Please don't leave me; I need you."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered before he looked around her at the men, "Fly you fools!"

"No," she begged moments before he let go of her hand and fell, "NO!"

The scream that filled the air would haunt all who heard it as Melveril threw her head back.

It was Legolas who moved to pick up the distraught woman as arrows began to fly towards them. He had just reached her when one flew passed her head; only narrowly missing her. But Melveril did not seem to notice. She only started to react when Legolas lifted her from the ground and began to drag her from the cave.

"NO!" she screamed as she struggled against him, "I can't leave him! Let me go! Please!"

Legolas could not remember a time when he had ever heard such a heart breaking sound. Melveril's pleas weren't that of a friend who had lost a friend; they were like a child who had lost a father. She did not stop struggling until they reached sunlight and than all her strength seemed to suddenly leave her body as she collapse into him.

Legolas held her as she sobbed into his tunic; he had never comforted a crying woman before but he knew that pulling away would likely cause more harm. "He let go," she mumbled into his chest in between her sobs, "why would he let go?"

"I don't know," he said gently. He could not get the image of her - trying desperately to pull the wizard up - from his head. He had heard her last words to him and it only seemed to make the image in his mind sadder. Legolas was filled with grief. For both Gandalf and Melveril. Because he truly believed that some part of her died back in that cave when he had fallen.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she pushed away from him and walked away.

Melveril stumbled forward blindly until she heard a small whimper. She looked down and another sob left her lips as she saw Legs with an arrow sticking from his back leg. "No! No, no, no, no," she repeated as she kneeled beside him. She shushed him gently as she grabbed the arrow shaft and snapped it. "I'm sorry," she cried as he gave a pained yelp.

Ripping the sleeve of her tunic she bandaged his back leg; making sure to avoided the arrow tip and the small remaining shaft. Melveril picked Legs up and held him closely as she turned to stare at Aragorn with pleading eyes, "he needs help."

"We cannot linger here; we will make for Lorien."

Melveril nodded; her grief for Gandalf was momentarily forgotten because of her worry for her companion. Melveril ran faster than any of the Fellowship that day; her eyes set on reaching the Elven Kingdom of Lorien. She wasn't losing Legs; not when they were so close to help.

* * *

 **Oh Gods above will Legs be okay? How will their first meeting with the Elves of Lorien go? Stay tuned to find out!**


	13. Chapter 13

It was dark within the trees of the forest. The thick branches were full of leaves that seemed determined to block out all light. The company continued forward at the steady pace Aragorn had set; all were on alert. All except one.

Melveril's focus was on Legs' heartbeat which she could hear thumping away at an erratic pace. Every now and then the small puppy would let out a pained whimper which would only make Melveril hold him closer. She shushed him gently as she ran her pale fingers through his dirty fur coat.

Her hand froze minutely when she heard the faint sound of footsteps. The sound was close; close enough for her to hear the familiar sound of bows being removed and arrows being strung. So it came as no surprise to her when the Fellowship was suddenly surrounded by Elves; all wearing stern expressions.

Melveril discretely moved Legs under her cloak; if Legolas had reacted the way he had from meeting her companion than she could only imagine how others would. Many did not see the world as she saw it; many didn't know the struggle that was faced by the more feared creatures of Middle-Earth. But she did; how could she not? It was all she had known until Gandalf had found her.

At the thought of her fallen friend she was reminded of the hole in her heart that had formed when she had lost him. Melveril had tried desperately to keep the last moments of his life from her mind; she did not wish to accept it. But deep down she knew she had too; she had to accept that she just wasn't fast enough. She just wasn't strong enough; and because of this she had lost another person she loved.

Her brown eyes met the ice blue of the Elf before her and she resisted the urge to snarl at him. She did not need to give them more reasons to be distrustful of the Fellowship.

"The Dwarf breaths so loud we could of shot him in the dark," came a patronising voice as a blond haired Elf moved through the circle surrounding them. Melveril couldn't help the small growl to leave her lips as the man insulted her friend.

Her growl was loud enough for everyone to hear and she watched as all eyes turned to her. The Elf who had spoke took a step forward as his eyes widened, "Melveril?" Melveril took a hurried step back as his hand reached for her. She snarled at him; causing him to freeze in his steps. The Elf looked her over before his eyes grew sad, "so it is true? You do not remember?"

She remained quiet as he shook his head before turning around to face the others. Her shoulders sagged slightly in relief before another pained whimper left Legs and suddenly an arrow was trained on her cloak. Turning her body to shield her companion Melveril removed one of her twin blades and held it tightly in her hand. She was ready to fight to the death to protect Legs.

"Melveril we cannot allow that creature to live; you know what it will grow into."

Her lips turned up into a silent snarl as her eyes became slits, "no one's fate is set in stone. Nor is his. Just because he is a Warg does not mean he will become a monster."

"How can you be so sure? It is common knowledge amongst our races that no one ever truly changes."

Before Melveril could speak she heard the sound of a twig breaking just behind her. Quicker than the eye could see Melveril turned and had her blade inches away from an Elf-guards throat. All arrows became trained on her but her eyes never left the Elf before her. She could see the fear he tried to hide and the animal she had tried to shut out when she had met Gandalf was extremely satisfied by the fear.

"Any harm comes to him and there will be no power in Middle-Earth strong enough to keep you from my wraith." Her voice was cold and clear; it send a chill amongst the group. It was clear to anyone who witnessed it that Melveril held nothing but truth in her eyes. Truth and a promise of extreme pain.

Wisely the Elf took a cautious step back. Melveril checked Legs and found him still unconscious. "He needs help," she said to the leader of the group.

The man shook his head, "we may not kill it but we will not help it either."

She was about to speak again - hell she was about to follow through on her threat - when a voice entered her head. ' _Do not lose control my dear; I will not let your companion die if it is in my power to save him. Forgive Haldir; you may not remember but he is not as cold as he seems.'_

Melveril looked around frantically; trying to find the voice. When she couldn't she looked back to the Elf whom she believed to be Haldir and found him sighing softly, "all of you shall follow us."

She did not reply; she merely held Legs closer and followed after the group.

They arrived at a large tree long after the sun had fallen. Melveril kept her ears trained on Legs and her eyes trained on everyone else. She could feel the power that radiated in the air; she felt how uncomfortable it made the Ring and couldn't help feeling uncomfortable herself.

They were told to wait and a few minutes later a couple descended the stairs that lay before them. Melveril marvelled at the beauty of the woman; a woman she had heard of but never truly seen. She was unearthly. Her pale hair seemed to shine in the light of the moon; as did her pale skin. Her eyes held centuries of wisdom and her mouth seemed to be set in the smallest of smiles.

Their eyes met and once again the voice rung in her head, ' _long has it been since I last laid eyes on you child. How you have grown more beautiful since than. You are welcome here; you have always been welcome him.'_

She was confused; what did the woman mean? They had actually met before? Surely even with her memory loss she would remember someone so beautiful.

Melveril's mind was so focused on trying to remember something about the woman that she jumped when a hand rested upon her shoulder. She looked up into warm blue eyes before the Lady Galadriel spoke out loud, "come my dear; I will tend to your companion now."

She looked around and found that they were alone; where had the others gone? Her mind felt all over the place as she followed after the Lady Galadriel. "Thank you," she said quietly as she once again ran her fingers through Legs' coat, "I know you must wish him dead but I just don't see him the way others do."

"Only one wild of heart can see the humanity in creatures long thought dangerous," was Lady Galadriel's mysterious reply. "Beside's," she started in a more playful tone, "he is rather adorable."

Melveril actually laughed at the statement and found it odd that something in her was telling her this had happened many times. That she had joked around with the woman before her; but some fuzzy memory showed three women sitting in a clearing with large smiles on their faces.

"How do we know each other?" she asked out loud as she looked at Lady Galadriel through the corner of her eye.

Lady Galadriel smiled softly, "we are family child. Arwen is my daughter's daughter."

"Aunt Celebrian," she breathed out as the image of Arwen's mother smiling at a newborn Arwen flashed in her mind. "She helped raise me; she was my mother in all but blood."

"Family is not always determined by blood; it is determined by the bonds that form when deep connections are made," Lady Galadriel replied and Melveril nodded her head in agreement.

She sat beside Legs as Lady Galadriel patched up his wound. She smiled as she heard his heart beat beginning to even out. "Thank you," she said again as she smiled up at the woman.

"You are welcome my child; now I believe it is your turn to be healed."

As if the walls holding back her pain had been crumbled by the Lady Galadriel's words Melveril became aware of the deep cut on her back. She could feel the dried blood that made her tunic stick to her wound as she groaned, "I had completely forgotten."

"I can see; now sit in that chair and let me heal you."

It had taken just over an hour and Melveril was left with a large scab that would eventually scar. It ran the length of her back. From her right hip to her left shoulder. Melveril had had to assure Lady Galadriel that she did not mind the scarring that would surely occur. She did not care that her flawless, Elvish skin would be marred; Dwalin had told her that scars were to be coveted above all. Because they showed that the wearer was not someone easily knocked down. Every scar told a tale and now Melveril had one of her own.

She knew why she was scaring; why she wasn't healing like Elves were suppose to. Melveril could feel the curse moving through her body the further they travelled. But she would accept her fate; she was experiencing life as a human. Being sick, getting wounded; it was all familiar to her because she had witnessed it when ever she was amongst the race of men.

"I know of what is happening to you," Lady Galadriel said out of nowhere and Melveril stiffened behind the changing screen. "Your mother came to me when she learnt she was with child. She begged me for a way to stop the curse from coming true; but there was nothing I could do to stop what would happen. Sauron had made that clear when he had spoken those foul words that would seal your fate."

Melveril slipped on the backless white dress and stepped out from behind the changing screen. She was surprised to see the tears in Lady Galadriel's eyes before the woman rushed forward and engulfed her in a hug, "I helped her search for any power in Middle-Earth strong enough to break that curse but we could find none. I am sorry child; you do not deserve this fate."

"Do not apologise for something that cannot be helped my Lady. I do not fear death; the only fear I have is what may come of those I love if that Ring is not destroyed."

"But that is not your only fear is it?" Lady Galadriel asked as they pulled away. ' _You fear falling to the Ring. Fear hurting the Fellowship. You fear losing yourself like you did so many years ago.'_

Melveril couldn't speak as the words that were spoken in her head seeped into her heart. True she had always had those fears but to have another voice them some how made them more real. She shook her head and was about to speak when a little yip had her head snapping to the bed.

She cried out with joy as she rushed to the small puppy that was growling at the bandage wrapped around his back leg. Melveril laughed when his growling turned into a bark before he began growling again. "I'm afraid you must keep that on for the rest of the night Legs," she said with a smile. The puppy looked to her before jumping into her arms and giving her face a lick.

"He will be able to move perfectly fine; the arrow wasn't poisoned."

Melveril nodded her head before she scooped Legs up and turned to Lady Galadriel, "can I go see the Fellowship now?"

"Of course you can," Lady Galadriel laughed, "I will get Haldir to take you to them."

When Haldir did arrive he paused slightly as the Warg growled at him. "Oh hush," Melveril said to the puppy and he watched as it looked to her, "be nice or I won't speak to you for the night." He didn't believe it to be possible but the Wargs ears actually dropped before he went quiet.

As they walked Melveril couldn't help herself from asking questions. "How long did we know each other?"

"Since you were a child," he replied with a small smile as he kept his eyes forward.

"Were we friends?" she asked curiously.

Haldir laughed at this, "not in the slightest. I couldn't stand you. You didn't act like any Elf-maid I had ever met and it only seemed to get worse as you grew up. Your temper was well known in Lorien and it was common knowledge that no one were to ask to court you."

"Why not?" she asked aghast, "was there something wrong with me?"

"Many Elf-men tried to court you Melveril; you would turn down every one of them. When one became too persistent they were usually sent the the healers with some injury. "

Melveril snorted at the description and could actually picture herself doing it. Hell, she was pretty sure she would do it now without remembering that she had ever done it before.

"If we were not friends than why did you seem happy to see me?"

Haldir let out a sigh, "because in the years I had watch you grow I had not known that you had slowly weaved yourself into my heart. Watching you was like watching a sister; a very annoying, very loud sister. I didn't figure any of this out until we received word from Lord Elrond that you had suddenly vanished without a trace.

"You didn't so much as leave a note and in that moment I had felt fear and panic grip my heart tighter than it ever had. It made me think of what you meant to me and I couldn't imagine not seeing you in Lorien again. I couldn't imagine not hearing your snide comments or witnessing your horrid manners."

Melveril looked at him for a moment before shaking her head, "wow; that was really deep. How long did it take you to come up with all that on your own?"

And just like that the kind moment was broken. Haldir glared playfully at her as she smirked. Bumping her shoulder lightly he pointed to a clearing up ahead, "that is where the Fellowship is staying."

She was almost to the clearing when he called her name again. Turning to look at him she saw him gazing at her dress, "you look nice; like a lady."

Another snort left her lips as she raised an eyebrow, "I guess the dress lies than right? I don't think I will ever be a lady."

"Don't I know it," she heard him mumbled as he walked away shaking his head.

Although Melveril could not remember him she was happy she had met Haldir. He seemed like her kind of Elf; once you get passed the cold exterior anyway.

Melveril turned back towards the clearing and took a deep breath before looking down at Legs, "I don't think I'm ready to face them after Gandalf. The puppy walked up to her and grabbed the bottom of her dress with his teeth. He began tugging her towards the clearing and Melveril laughed, "okay, okay. I'm going. I named you well; you are just as stubborn as Legolas for certain. Come on than; lets go see our friends."


	14. Chapter 14

Melveril leaned against a tree in the clearing as she looked at the rest of the Fellowship. Legolas and Gimli seemed to be arguing about something; she rolled her eyes at the two of them before she found Aragorn. He sat on the root of a large tree smoking his pipe; Melveril scrunched her nose up at the habit, one he seemed to do far to often for her taste.

Boromir was sitting off to the side by himself; his eyes seemed far away from Lorien and Melveril could see the horror in them. Making her way around the trees and keeping out of sight of the others for the time being she sat beside Boromir.

When his head snapped to hers she sent him a soft smile she had yet to use on him since they had met. "What troubles you Boromir?" She watched him carefully; saw how he tensed and how the horror returned to his eyes.

"I do not wish to speak of it," he mumbled under his breath but to her it was like he was speaking.

"She showed you something didn't she." It wasn't a question because Melveril was sure she was right, "Lady Galadriel showed you Gondor."

She saw his shoulders sag as his head leaned into his hands and he nodded. "It was in ruins; everything was burning. The streets where I played as a child were littered with the bodies of Gondorians. The palace where I lived was crumbling to the very ground that was stained red with the blood of my people. Gondor is more than a Kingdom my father is responsible for; it's my home.

"It's where my most fondest of memories are. My times spent with my mother and my brother. Where I had first met Annabelle. Where we played together; the three of us from the time we were children until we were well into our adult years."

Melveril didn't speak nor did she offer comfort because he did not need it; Boromir needed to get everything off his mind and he needed her to be silent whilst he did. "I plan to ask her to marry me if I get home. She is everything I could want in a wife. You remind me of her you know? Just as stubborn, just as temperamental. She does not let men belittle her either. She is magnificent.

"I never confessed my love to her before I left. How could I? I want her to be able to move on if I do not return. She should be able to start a family; get married and fall in love. I would give everything I am to make her happy."

She smiled softly at the words he spoke; and her smile only grew at how in love he was with the woman named Annabelle. Her smile faded as she recalled his reason for not confessing his love. He did not think he would survive this journey and she couldn't fault his logic; no matter how much she wished too.

The times they were in left no time for love. It was a luxury no one could afford in such darkness. Melveril once again felt the pain of never having found love; now was much too late for her. She would never see a man look at her with the eyes that Boromir now had as he spoke of Annabelle.

Placing a hand on his shoulder she squeezed lightly. "I do not want Gondor to fall; I do not want Annabelle to suffer such an early and harsh death. I want her to grow old and pass peacefully in her sleep," it was said so quietly that no one beside the two of them would have heard it.

"Gondor won't fall Boromir," she started as their eyes met and she sent him a warm smile which he returned in kind, "Annabelle will not suffer. We will defeat anything and everything that tries to stop us from destroying that Ring. Gondor will be kept safe."

"How do you know?" he asked like a small child and Melveril finally saw what the Ring was feeding on. It was feeding on his fear; his fear of losing those he loved. Melveril felt hate for the Ring for what it was doing to the man. It was one thing to use her fears against her but another thing to use it against one who could not fight its pull.

"Look up Boromir," she said as she raised her head to the sky. She saw Boromir do the same as they looked at the night sky, "look how black the night sky is. How cold and endless it seems. Now look at the stars; look how they shine so brightly. Look how they don't allow the darkness to swallow their light." Her head lowered and she faced him once more, "the light is stronger than the darkness Boromir. It cannot be defeated; and nor can we."

"What about a starless night?"

Her smile increased as she pointed up, "even on the most starless of nights the moon shines brightly in the sky. So bright that it can be seen even in the day."

"Thank you," Boromir said as he stood and gave her a small bow, "I didn't even know that was what I needed to hear."

"We never do until we are told," she replied and wondered to herself when she had started sounding like Lady Galadriel.

She watched as Boromir walked back over to the Fellowship with renewed happiness. Following his lead she made her way over to them and smiled as the Hobbits walked over to her. She laughed when Merry and Pippin fell off the log they had been sitting on when they saw her dress. "Mel!" Pippin yelled as he ran to her and threw his arms around her in a hug. She gently patted his head before he was pulled away and replaced by Merry.

As the Hobbits stepped back they looked at her dress and smirked, "you look like a girl," Merry said.

"Well I am a girl so it makes sense now doesn't it?" she joked.

Pippin shook his head, "but you have never actually _looked_ like a girl!"

"What about the first dinner in Rivendell?"

Merry was next to shake his head, "that dress was simple and you looked like you wanted to be anywhere but there."

"Ah I see," she chuckled, "and this dress makes me look like what exactly?"

"..." Merry mumbled under his breath as his face turned a bright shade of red.

"Pardon?" Melveril asked as she leaned forward slightly; unknowingly showing her wound to Aragorn whose eyes widened.

"You look beautiful," Merry said a little louder and his face could very well rival a tomatoes as he blushed.

His eyes widened again when Melveril gave him a light kiss on the cheek and smiled, "how sweet of you," she laughed.

"I think your beautiful too!" Pippin exclaimed as he jumped on the spot. Melveril chuckled as she placed a kiss on his little cheek before standing to her full height and letting her hair cascade down her back once more.

"May I have a word Melveril," came Aragorn's voice and she turned to see him looking at her strangely before she gave a nod and followed him.

Apparently their little meeting was to be held with Legolas, Gimli and Boromir too because she saw the three men waiting by a small pond. "Aragorn why did you call us here?" Legolas asked as they approached.

"Melveril do you have something to show us?" he asked as he trained his eyes on her.

Melveril shrugged, "do I? Remember Aragorn that you are the one who pulled me away."

"Can we see your back?"

She gave him a nod and turned around; as she moved her hair she heard poorly muffled gasps and looked over her shoulder at the men. "It's not serious and it has been healed so lets not make a big deal out of it okay?"

"Why did you not tell us you were injured?" Legolas demanded out of concern.

His concern was lost on Melveril as her mind registered the demanding tone he used on her and she glared. "Because I lived for a hundred years on my own; I am use to dealing with my injuries on my own."

"But you are not on your own anymore; it is time you start accepting that you have to tell us when something is wrong."

Melveril felt her face heating up as her glare intensified, "or what your highness? Will you sentence me to death for not speaking out when I am injured? Will I die by your hands or the hands of you father?! I don't _need_ to do anything!" She gave a frustrated huff before turning and stomping away from the men who all turned to Legolas.

"I think you were a little harsh with her Legolas," Aragorn said gently.

Legolas shook his head; he was only concerned, was he not allowed to be concerned for a member of their Fellowship? When he voiced it out loud it was Gimli who answered. "The lass has more to prove than she lets on Elf. According to my father she acted similar on their journey to Erebor. Even when she had been bleeding to death she had put on a strong face; Thorin had to order her to let them treat her wounds. Only than was Gandalf able to heal her."

Everyone was quiet as they processed the Dwarves words before Legolas sighed heavily, "I was only concerned. I did not know that my words would stir such anger in her."

Aragorn placed a comforting hand on the Elf Princes shoulder. He knew that Legolas had had a sheltered life in Mirkwood and was not accustomed to such emotions running through him. "Give her time to calm down and I am sure she will see that you only meant well my friend."

Melveril had wondered around Lorien for a few hours until she had reached a bridge. She stood in the middle of it as she looked into the water below. Her reflection stared back at her and Melveril finally allowed her walls to crumble away. She fell to her knees as the first sob left her lips. As she cried she remembered her first time meeting Gandalf.

 _Melveril's head snapped up at the sound of footsteps wondering through the usually quiet forest. She inhaled deeply and could smell some kind of herb. The sound of humming reached her ears and she let out a deep growl._

 _She made quick work of running through the trees; she knew the forest like the back of her hand and could manoeuvre it with her eyes closed if she so wished too. When she approached a path she stopped on a high branch and focused on her hearing. The humming was drawing closer and the sound of footsteps was getting louder._

 _Melveril watched as an old man in grey robes and a grey hat came down the path. In his hand he held a large staff which he seemed to use as a walking stick. She inhaled again and her mouth watered at the smell of the food he was surely keeping in the satchel pressed to his side. She licked her dry lips as she got into a crouched position. It had been several days since she had last eaten and it was because the forest had run out of animals. There had not been many to begin with when she had first arrived and she had killed the last rabbit for her previous meal._

 _She had lost track of how long she had been in the forest; she could still remember the woman who had tried to speak to her when she had woken up. She could remember not being able to understand what was said before panic caused her to flee. Melveril had sought refuge in the forest and it was where she had lived ever since._

 _As the old man passed under her tree Melveril let out a loud growl as she pounced on him. They tumbled on the ground before Melveril was on top of him and baring her teeth. The old mans eyes widened and at the time she did not see the recognition in the grey orbs. Melveril grabbed for his satchel but the old man kept it from her and it only made her more angry._

 _She went to hit him but only managed to let out a strangled yell when he hit her with his staff. Falling from him she grabbed her head and pulled her hand away to see the blood on her fingers. She snarled loudly at him as she continued to stay in her crouched position. Melveril had learnt not to turn her back on an enemy; she had made that mistake once and the wild dog had managed to bite into her leg. It had healed but she could still remember the pain; even if there was no longer a physical reminder._

 _The old man reached his hand into the satchel and Melveril quickly reached for one of her twin blades. His hand froze before continuing at a slower pace. Melveril's grip tightened on the hilt of her sword as he began to removed his hand. Her eyes furrowed when he held out the food she had been after. He was speaking to her but she did not know what he was saying and she only growled softly as she snatched the piece of bread from his hands before backing away again._

 _"Ni cheniog?" the man asked and Melveril's eyes widened as she frantically nodded her head. He sent her a warm smile as he sat on the ground a little ways from her. Melveril tilted her head to the side before copying him and sitting with her legs crossed._

 _"Man i theled i cheniog edhellen?" she replied in a hoarse voice that made her rub her throat. The old man pulled out a water skin and handed it to her. Melveril sniffed the water suspiciously before taking a cautious sip. When she was sure it was not tampered with she began drinking in earnest._

 _"Ni elvellon," he replied. "Im Gandalf," he continued, "Melveril i eneth gîn."_

 _Melveril stiffened as her suspicion returned, "Gin iston?" she asked as her eyes turned to slits. How could he possibly know her when she did not know him? She watched as he gave her a sad nod, "Ú-chenion," she said with a shake of her head._

 _"Nidh *renig?" Gandalf asked._

 _"Û!" she replied with pursed lips and a shake of her head. She could see his grey eyes saddened and something in her made her want to take back her words. Before she could think of the feelings he sprung in her an idea came to mind; he understood the language of man! "*Goltho nin! Ídhron *geliad o charphad sui adan. *Istantho o cheniad Annúnaid annin."_

 _She saw him take a minute to think about it before he smiled, "Gin *golthathon." Melveril nodded her head at his reply before she went back to eating the bread. At the time she did not know that that would be the first day of a friendship that would last a lifetime._

She had turned her body so that she was leaning against the railing of the bridge. Melveril rested her head against the cool wood as she closed her eyes and was immersed in another memory.

 _"Melveril it is time that you get out of this forest. There is more to the world than the trees that surround you."_

 _Melveril frowned at Gandalf as he spoke to her like she was nothing more than a child. "I do not want to leave Gandalf. I am safe here."_

 _"You will leave this forest or so help me child I will drag you from it."_

 _She would of laughed if not for the seriousness in his eyes. Melveril sighed heavily as she looked down at her tattered clothes and dirt ridden skin, "I am not decent for leaving the forest," she smiled when she thought she had won._

 _Gandalf laughed as he pulled a bundle of cloth from his satchel before tossing it towards her. "You know where the lake is; go get ready, we will leave after we have eaten."_

 _Melveril walked off muttering under her breath about old interfering wizards. "I heard that!" Gandalf yelled from behind her and she couldn't help the smile that worked it's way onto her face. But the smile soon vanished as her mind caught up with what was happening. After a hundred and thirty years she was going to be leaving her forest._

Melveril let out a small chuckle as she remembered Gandalf trying to drag her out of the forest. When she had taken the first step into the open plains of Middle-Earth she had let out a wonder-filled gasp before she had started running around and laughing. She had been like a child back than; pointing at everything and yelling for Gandalf to look at it too. But he had been patient with her; he had even laughed when she had jumped upon hearing a rabbit in a nearby bush.

They had wondered to a nearby village and Gandalf had stayed with her for a week before he had left. It was only a week after that when Orcs raided the village and she had fought to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. That was when she had discovered that she had a purpose in Middle-Earth. And her purpose was ridding it of the evil that tried to destroy what was good in the world.

" _Savo hîdh nen gurth mellonamin,_ " she whispered to the sky, "I love you," she said as a single tear fell from her eyes before they closed and she let her exhaustion lull her to sleep.

* * *

 **Ni cheniog?- Do you understand me?**

 **Man i theled i cheniog edhellen? - Why do you know Elvish?**

 **Ni elvellon - I am a friend of the Elves**

 **Im Gandalf - I am Gandalf**

 **Melveril i eneth gîn - Your names is Melveril**

 **Gin iston? -Do I know you?**

 **Ú-chenion - I don't understand**

 **Nidh *renig? - Do you remember me?**

 ***Goltho nin! Ídhron *geliad o charphad sui adan. *Istantho o cheniad Annúnaid annin. - Teach me! I want to learn how to speak like a human. Teach me how to understand Westron.**

 **Gin *golthathon - I will teach you.**

 **Savo hîdh nen gurth mellonamin - Have peace in death my friend.**

* * *

 **Authors note:** I wanted to make Boromir more human in this chapter. I don't want people to see him as the man who just fell for the Ring. I wanted to dive more into the reason he was letting the Ring tempt him. Leave me a review and tell me how you think I did in accomplishing that :) Hope you guys are enjoying everything so far xx


	15. Chapter 15

It was almost mid-day and no one had yet to see Melveril. Aragorn would constantly look to the entrance of their clearing; waiting for her to walk through. The other men were a similar story; Melveril had the loyalty of every man in the Fellowship and this made them excessively concerned when she had not returned the night previous.

Legolas felt the most guilty because he had been the reason for her walking away to begin with. He had offered to go find her but Aragorn had made it clear that Melveril would only be found when she wanted to be. So they waited. Eventually lunch rolled around and the men ate but there was still no sign of Melveril.

That's when they heard screams. Aragorn grabbed his sword and the others followed promptly. They left the clearing only to stop and stare at what they were seeing.

Melveril's long hair blew behind her in the light wind as she chased the small children around Lorien. Their screams would fill the air whenever she got close before they would duck under her arms and run the other way. Melveril would turn around on the spot a few times as if she did not know where the children had gone. When the children would giggle she would turn to them before a large smile made it's way onto her face and she would chase them once more.

The sight was something the men did not think they would ever see. She did not look like a warrior in this moment; instead she looked like a child herself as she ran around tree after tree to catch the children.

Gimli laughed when she pretended to trip and fall. The children instantly stopped before charging at her and forming a pile of bodies on the ground. Melveril's laugh filled the air as the children sprang up from their spots. Their heads snapped to the other members of the Fellowship and the children seemed to freeze.

Melveril sat up and smirked at the surprised look on the Fellowships faces before a little girl spoke up, "will you play with us?" she asked the men and Melveril could see that they were about to protest.

She spoke in a voice that was loud enough for all to hear, "I don't think they can keep up little one. They are too old!"

Melveril laughed with the children at the aghast looks on the men's faces before Aragorn got a challenging look in his eyes. "Aragorn.." she warned as she got up from her spot on the ground and began to back away slowly.

Aragorn dropped his sword and ran forwards at the same time Melveril turned and fled into the trees with a laugh. Legolas, Boromir and Gimli followed their lead and started chasing the children who squealed and laughed as they ran off. Merry and Pippin joined in the fun as well as Frodo and Sam watched with amused eyes.

The heads of every Elf turned as Melveril ran through Lorien with Aragorn following shortly behind her. They watched as she ducked under branches and jumped over tree roots. She would occasionally look back before she would suddenly pick up her pace.

"Give up old man you will never catch me!" she shouted behind her.

"You are older than me!" Aragorn yelled back with a shake of his head as he continued to race after her.

"Only in age!" was her reply and he couldn't help but smirk at the banter they shared. He looked to his left and spotted Legolas catching up on him. He gave a nod to the Elf Prince before gesturing to split up.

Legolas gave him a smile and a quick nod before he veered to the left.

Melveril stopped when Aragorn did. She watched as he leaned over and took deep breaths as he rested his hands on his knees. "Ready to give up?" she asked with a smirk as she took a step closer to him.

"Never," he replied with a smile moments before Legolas tackled Melveril.

Melveril and Legolas rolled on the ground for a short distance before they came to a halt side by side. Melveril started laughing before she exclaimed, "that was cheating!"

"You did not specify that there were any rules," Legolas said with the same cheeky grin from Moria as he looked at her flushed face.

She let out another chuckle before sitting up and looking at the two men, "well played good sirs," she said in the most lady-like voice she could muster.

Legolas and Aragorn looked at her before they laughter burst from their chests. The trio made their way back to the clearing where they found everyone else already sitting around their tents. "Who won?" asked Boromir with a raised eyebrow at the dirt covering Legolas and Melveril's clothes.

"We did," Aragorn said proudly.

Melveril nudged his shoulder before she sat down between Merry and Pippin, "aye; they did."

"I have not done that since I was a child," Legolas said with a fond smile as he dusted his clothes off.

"Nor have I," Aragorn agreed.

Melveril gave everyone a large smile, "the children were very adamant that I play chase with them. I was barely awake when they asked me."

The Fellowship soon split up once more to have time to themselves before dinner. Melveril went to the same small pond that they had had a meeting the day previous and pulled out her leather bound book. Grabbing a pencil she chewed on the tip for a few moments before she began to draw.

She sat in the same spot until the sun was beginning to set as she drew. Melveril had loved to draw for as long as she could remember. When Gandalf discovered this he would buy her leather book after leather book so that she could draw freely. There were times where he would just sit with her under a tree in her forest as Melveril drew for hours.

Melveril put the pencil down and looked at the sketch of the Fellowship chasing the children. She drew everything from memory and was proud of the work she had completed. Flicking through the pages she finally stopped on a picture of the company. Melveril gently traced the lines of the sketch as she looked upon the faces of the men she loved. When she looked upon the faces of Balin and Bofur a tear fell from her eye and she smiled sadly, "I'm sorry you two had to die. It's not fair that the innocent have to suffer the most in a war; why can't the evil be punished? Why does Eru not help us when we need it most?"

Her brown eyes looked down to the water as she hugged the book closely to her chest, "I hope the halls of your fore-fathers are everything you pictured. Watch Thorin for me will you? Stubborn as he is he would always listen to you and Dwalin."

Melveril heard the sound of a stick snapping and closed the book before wiping her face of any stray tears. She turned and sent a soft smile to Gimli as he sat down beside her. "How are ya lass?" he asked her when they had been quiet for a few minutes.

"I am well," she replied slowly, "I am coping I guess. No matter how much death you see it never prepares you for when you lose someone you love."

"Will you sing for me lass?" Gimli asked quietly. He wanted to get her mind off of her grief; he was also curious as to how her voice sounded. His father would only smile wistfully whenever he spoke of it.

Melveril looked at him out of the corner of her eye before raising an eyebrow, "what would you like to hear Gimli?" She knew she would do as he asked; he was family and she cherished family above all.

"Sing of home lass; it will make you feel better."

She thought carefully before a soft smile appeared on her face moments before she opened her mouth and began to sing;

"Far over the Misty Mountains rise

Leave us standing upon the heights

What was before, we see once more

Our kingdom a distant light."

As Melveril sang she began to see flashes of her times with the Fellowship. She saw them throwing dishes around Bilbo's house as the poor Hobbit yelled for them to stop.

"Fiery mountain beneath the moon

The words unspoken, we'll be there soon

For home a song that echoes on

And all who find us will know the tune."

She saw them running across the barren plains as they tried to evade the Warg pack that was seeking them out; determined to bring Thorin to Azog no matter the costs.

"Some folk we never forget

Some kind we never forgive

Haven't seen the back of us yet

We'll fight as long as we live."

Their escape from Mirkwood; seeing Thorin looking for her amongst the rapids when she could not fit into the barrels.

"All eyes on the hidden door

To the Lonely Mountain borne

We'll ride in the gathering storm

Until we get our long-forgotten gold."

Meeting Bard and his family. Telling the children to have faith and be strong before she had to leave to help slay the dragon.

"We lay under the Misty Mountains cold

In slumbers deep and dreams of gold

We must awake, our lives to make

And in the darkness a torch we hold."

Facing off with Smaug with Thorin at her side.

"From long ago when lanterns burned

Until this day our hearts have yearned

Her fate unknown, the Arkenstone

What was stolen must be returned."

Seeing the Arkenstone in Bilbo's hand. A jewel worshipped by the Dwarves. A jewel that would consume her friend. She watched herself help Bilbo leave Erebor before helping him sneak back in when he returned in the morning.

"We must awake and make the day

To find a song for heart and soul.

Some folk we never forget

Some kind we never forgive

Haven't seen the end of it yet

We'll fight as long as we live."

Running out into battle when Thorin refused to help even his own kin as the sickness spread within his heart and mind. She saw herself fighting side by side with Dain who could not believe an Elf to be on their side.

"All eyes on the hidden door

To the Lonely Mountain borne

We'll ride in the gathering storm

Until we get our long-forgotten gold."

She saw their smiling faces as they laughed around a fire; each telling stories of times long before their journey. She had laughed with them as they teased Bombur and had remembered the night Thorin had first begun to see her in a new light.

"Far away from Misty Mountains cold."

Melveril opened her eyes when she was finished and smiled fondly at the memories. Memories she would cherish as long as she lived. She turned her head to look at Gimli who was staring at her with a soft smile, "you tell no one of what you have heard Gimli. It is not the time for songs. Not in times so dark."

She stood up and dusted herself off before holding her hand out to Gimli. He grabbed it and she helped him stand. He thanked her in kind and they made their way back to the clearing where the others were waiting.

Melveril noticed the sad looks on the Hobbits faces and looked to Aragorn with questioning eyes. "We must continue on. We will leave Lorien tomorrow morning."

"Why can we not stay longer?" she asked.

"You know why Melveril. Even Lorien is not safe whilst we have the Ring."

At the mention of the small object Melveril's eyes sought it out and felt the familiar want. The Ring had the answers that she so desperately wanted. If she were to take it from Frodo... Melveril stepped back with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Thankfully the others did not notice the horror in her eyes before she masked her feelings. What had she been thinking? She was actually considering taking the Ring from Frodo!

"I think I will go for a walk," she said hurriedly. She left the clearing before anyone could utter a word.

Melveril didn't know where she was going; she walked aimlessly as she tried to forget what had just been running through her head. She had wanted to take the Ring from Frodo. She wanted it for herself and she knew she would have used any means necessary to get it. An image of Frodo's frightened face as she raised her blade entered her mind and Melveril desperately shook it off.

She wrapped her arms around herself although she could not feel the cold. Never had she felt so horrified with herself. She felt worse than an Orc; at least violence towards the innocent was expected from them. Melveril couldn't help the sinking feeling in her heart that maybe she was becoming the monster that many thought her to be.

"What troubles you child?" came a soft voice and Melveril jumped with a startled yell. Her eyes met the Lady Galadriel's and she shook her head.

"Nothing my Lady," she said slowly; hoping to sound more convincing if she didn't speak fast.

Looking around the area they were in she spotted a bowl in the centre of some small clearing. Lady Galadriel looked towards the bowl with a sad smile before she spoke, "would you like to look into the water?"

"What will it show me?" Melveril asked as she took a step forward.

"Your past or your future. Maybe both; you can never be sure which you will get."

At her words Melveril took a step back and shook her head, "than I do not wish to look."

"Why not child?" Lady Galadriel asked curiously. No one had ever said no to seeing their future.

"I am not ready to know all of my past and I certainly do not want to see the outcome of this war. It might influence my judgement and whose knows how many problems that might cause."

Lady Galadriel smiled as she stepped forward and placed a hand on Melveril's cheek. She did not read the woman's mind; she would not do that to her. But if she had she would of seen the battle raging between the light and dark that lived within all of us. She would of seen the temptation Melveril faced whenever she looked at Frodo; and she would of seen the Ring. It was not there physically; but it was there mentally, helping the darkness push back the light.

If Lady Galadriel had looked she would of seen the darkness winning.

* * *

 **I know the Fellowship stayed in Lorien longer than a couple of days but for arguments sake lets say that they only stayed for two or three.**

 **Song is Song of the Lonely Mountain by Neil Finn**


	16. Chapter 16

Melveril's head rested comfortably in Gimli's lap as they went down the River Anduin. Her eyes slowly drifted closed and she was once again transported into her dreams:

 _A battle raged on below her as she looked out at the Dwarves trying to fight the Orcs that were rushing at them. Her hands clenched tightly on the stone as she turned to see Thorin looking out at them with hard eyes._

 _"Will we do nothing?" Dwalin asked in his gruff voice._

 _"We worked hard to reclaim our home and I will not part with it," Thorin said greedily._

 _"Not even for your own kin?" Melveril asked as she turned her head away from him and searched the crowd before pointing, "you cousin fights for his life whilst you sit behind your walls with piles of useless gold."_

 _"Be silent Elf," he hissed, "do not think I do not know that it was you who helped the thief escape my kingdom with my jewel."_

 _She snarled at him, "you are right oh mighty king under the mountain. But it was as I had promised. When I discovered who possessed the stone I knew it had to be kept from you. This is a mess you created and like always I am left to clean it up."_

 _Before the Dwarves could blink Melveril jumped over the make shift barricade and landed in a crouch on the ground below. She removed her twin blades and charged into the crowd._

 _Melveril made her way through the many bodies that fought; slicing at the Orcs when she could. When she found the Dwarf she was looking for it was just in time to block the blow of an Orc that had been sneaking up behind him._

 _Dain turned to her with wide eyes as he watched her slice through the Orcs head. "My loyalty lay with your men Master Dwarf. You have my swords."_

 _"An Elf offering her services to a Dwarf?" he asked in disbelief as he embedded his axe in another Orc, "I never thought I would live to see the day!"_

 _Melveril gave him a quick smirk before she stood side by side with him as they began to fight._

Her brown eyes shot open before the dream could go any further and Melveril sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her curly hair. "You alright lass?" Gimli asked from above her.

Melveril gave him a smile as she sat up and stretched her back before looking around, "how far have we travelled?"

"We just passed the Pillars of the Kings," Legolas replied to her question.

Her head snapped to him and she frowned, "why did you not wake me? I have never laid eyes on the Agornath before."

"You did not return to camp last night so I assumed you needed the sleep," he said to her as he continued to lead them down the river.

"What makes you think I did not sleep in a tree?"

"The dark circles under your eyes," he said in a soft voice as his eyes looked to her with a small trace of concern.

Melveril looked away at his words as she remembered her last conversation with the Lady Galadriel:

 _They had walked away from the Fellowship and the other Elves so not to be heard. When they finally stopped the Lady Galadriel smiled sadly at Melveril before placing a pale hand on her cheek. "This journey will be dangerous my child; for you more so than anyone. The closer you get to the end the more human you will become. It has already started," as the Lady Galadriel spoke she rubbed the dark circles under Melveril's eyes gently._

 _"I know; I can feel it. I have felt it since we left the Shire. Sometimes it is worse than others," she mumbled as she remembered the need to throw up after they had battled the Wraiths._

 _"I wish there was something I could do; but no power in Middle-Earth can save you now my child." Melveril was heartbroken to see the tear fall from Lady Galadriel's eyes. On instinct she stepped forward and hugged the older woman._

 _"I know I do not remember but I wish I did sometimes. Just so I wouldn't have to see the pain in peoples eyes when they looked at me."_

 _"When it is time; everything will come back. If not you will be lost to us forever."_

She still did not know what Lady Galadriel had meant when she had spoken those words but they frightened her greatly.

The men were concerned with how quiet Melveril had been since she had awoken. Her eyes never drifted away from the water. Aragorn watched as she glared at her reflection before she hit the water with a growl.

When they finally got to dry land Melveril jumped from the boat and walked a little ways away. Her eyes would constantly drift to Frodo as she reached for one of her daggers. She could kill them all before they could pull their weapons. She could make it quick and painless. Melveril dropped the dagger on the ground and looked at it like it was poison before she looked at the Fellowship.

They all sat there enjoying the sun; none of them were aware of the danger that was so close to them. Melveril shook her head repeatedly to get rid of the thoughts that were not completely her own. That was until she saw that Boromir and Frodo were missing.

Picking her dagger up and placing it back in its holster she left the Fellowship silently. She followed their tracks easily and arrived to see Boromir lunge for Frodo. Melveril rushed to them and pounced on the Gondorian man; she only intended to get him away from Frodo.

But as her eyes met Frodo's they trailed down to where he was clinging to the Ring and she felt rage bubble beneath the surface as snarled down at Boromir, "it's mine!" she growled.

Melveril jumped from Boromir and tackled Frodo to the ground as she tried to reach for the Ring. He kept yelling her name but she was desperate for it; she wanted it for herself. She removed the dagger from her boot and raised it above her head. As she looked down the fog in her mind cleared enough for her to see Frodo's pale and tear covered face. Melveril looked from him to the dagger in her hand before she scrambled away from him.

She saw Frodo looking at her with wide, horror filled eyes moments before the haze returned and she snarled at him. "Give it to me!" she screamed as she went to pounce on him again only to be tackled by Boromir.

"Run!" he yelled and she could hear Frodo's heavy breathing becoming distant as she struggled under Boromir's weight. "Mel stop!" he yelled as he grabbed her arms and pinned them beside her head. "Mel this isn't you now snap out of it!"

When she could no longer hear Frodo's heavy breathing the fog lifted completely and she stared in horror at Boromir's face, "oh dear God what did I do," she whispered to herself as she shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault; I tried to take it as well," he said to her gently as they both breathed heavily.

"I almost killed him; I almost killed Frodo. Sweet, innocent little Frodo."

Boromir was afraid that Melveril might have gone into shock. That was until he heard her growl deeply as she sniffed the air, "their here."

Before he could ask who they heard the shouts of Merry and Pippin. Boromir gave a startled yell as he was thrown off of Melveril moments before she stood up and began sprinting towards the sounds of the Hobbits. He followed behind her shortly and they soon found Merry and Pippin surrounded by Uruk-Hai.

"HEY!" Melveril yelled and all of the Uruk-Hai turned to her as she pulled her twin blades from their sheaths. "Get. Away. From. My. Hobbits," she snarled before she charged forward with a loud roar that Boromir was sure was more animal than human or Elf.

Melveril could still feel the urge to chase after Frodo and take the Ring but she turned her urge into rage as she used it to kill any Uruk-Hai that came near her. She could hear a howl and watched as Legs ran into the clearing. He was growing exceedingly fast which she had read in a book was normal for the Warg depending on how strong they would be when they reached maturity. He now stood close to her thighs and she watched as he bared his teeth to the Uruk-Hai before he started biting at their arms and legs; anywhere he could get.

She was only broken from her rage by a startled cry from Merry. With a sinking feeling in her heart she turned to see Boromir with an arrow sticking from his shoulder. She looked around until she found the archer and rushed towards him.

He was just about to fire another arrow when she tackled him to the ground and started punching him. "Haven't you killed enough!" she screamed as she continued to punch him in the face. Her hands started to stain black and red; a mix of her blood and his before he threw her off of him with a roar.

Melveril hit the tree behind her and swore that she saw stars as she shook her head. The archer was already picking up his bow and aiming it at Boromir again but Melveril pulled his arm away at the last second; causing the arrow to kill another Uruk-Hai.

She jumped onto his back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "you can't have him," she hissed into his ear before she was once again thrown off of him. This time she hit her head on a rock and she could feel the blood already sticking to her hair.

But she was not giving up; no matter what she believed when she had thought Boromir had been logical in Lorien. Melveril would be damned if he didn't tell Annabelle that he loved her. She would be damned if they ripped the happiness from a woman she had yet to even meet.

With those thoughts in her head and her earlier rage with Frodo Melveril found herself standing on shaky legs as she faced the Uruk-Hai once more. "You don't know when to stay down," he growled at her.

"You don't know when to die," she growled back before she ran forward. She ducked quickly as he removed a large black sword and swung it at her. Melveril slid under his open legs and jumped to her feet behind him before she kicked him in the back. It only managed to piss him off further as he turned around and roared into her face. "God are you guys designed to smell terrible?" she asked as she ducked another swing of his blade.

Melveril grabbed the arm holding the sword and bit into his arm. He roared loudly in pain before he punched her in the face and she was sent falling to the ground once more. "Where the hell are the others when you need them?" she groaned as she licked her lip only to taste copper.

She went to stand up again only to groan when his large, boot-covered foot rested on her chest. Melveril clawed at the foot desperately as she kicked her legs out; trying to find some kind of purchase. The Uruk-Hai looked down at her with a sadistic smile as he put his sword away and removed his bow again.

Melveril stopped struggling at the sight of the black arrow as her mind accepted her fate. She knew there was no way for her to survive this if she did not get any help. Turning her head she saw Boromir looking at her with wide eyes as he tried to fight through the crowd of Uruk-Hai and get to her. Her eyes met Merry and Pippins moments before they charged forward with a yell.

A tear fell from her eye when she saw them being lifted and carried off by the other Uruk-Hai. She closed her eyes and pictured her family back home; she saw Fili and Kili smiling at her and Melveril wished she had met their children. She wished she had done many things but it was too late now.

She opened her eyes once more and stared into the soulless eyes of the Uruk-Hai archer. "Do your worst," she whispered, "in the end you will die a death far worse than mine."

He snarled at her before he released his grip on the bow string

* * *

 **Okay so I have no clue how fast a Warg grows but I'm going to assume that it is pretty fast since the Orcs would only want creatures that became deadly as fast as possible. So Legs would be fully grown in a matter of a few weeks.**


	17. Chapter 17

Melveril gasped as the arrow embedded itself in the dirt just beside her head and the weight from the Uruk-Hai's foot was lifted from her chest. She looked to see Aragorn had tackled it off of her and stared with wide eyes at the black arrow beside her. Her shock wore off after a minute when Aragorn was thrown into a tree with a shield blocking his way of escape.

She saw him trying desperately to get free of his confines as the Uruk-Hai reached for his black sword again. Melveril had lost her twin blades and pulled one of her daggers out. Black spots invaded her vision as she stood but she ignored them as she rushed forward and jumped on the Uruk-Hai archer again. She sent her blade into his neck and was satisfied when she heard him roar with pain.

She had lost count of how many times she had been thrown into a tree since the journey began as she groaned. Her distraction had given Aragorn the time he needed to get himself free and she watched with blurry eyes as he started attacking the Uruk-Hai. Her eyes closed just as she saw Boromir joining in on the battle between the man and the monster. She could of sworn she heard a woman screaming her name as she succumbed to unconsciousness.

Melveril awoke sometime later and found herself pressed to a hard chest to prevent her from bouncing. She could hear the even breaths of Legolas before she groaned and rubbed her head. This got the Elf's attention for he stopped and called for the other men.

She was placed on the ground gently and when it didn't feel like an Mûmakil was walking on her head she looked up at the concerned faces of her friends. "So I take it that we won? That or we are all dead and I'm being punished with a killer headache."

The men chuckled slightly at the way she tried to lighten the situation. Melveril heard four chuckles and her eyes snapped to Boromir before she scrambled to her feet and hugged him gently, "are you okay?" she asked hurriedly.

"I'm fine Mel; though I owe you my life," he told her gently.

Melveril shook her head before she stood on her toes and whispered into his ear, "promise me you won't let me fall to it again."

Their eyes met and he gave her the barest of nods before they pulled away. Melveril smiled as Gimli rushed forwards and threw his arms around her in a hug. His head was buried in her stomach as she heard his soft grumbling. "What was that Gimli," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I said now I know why my father went grey so quickly! You just love to scare people don't you lass!"

She smiled gently at him before she leaned over and kissed his hairline, "I'm sorry I worried you Gimli. But i was worried about Merry and Pippin..." Her voice trailed off before her eyes widened and she looked to Aragorn, "they got them! Aragorn they have the Hobbits!"

"We know; we have been tracking them for two days," he replied gently.

"Two days! I was unconscious for two days!" she yelled as she tugged on her hair.

Legolas placed an arm on her shoulder, "you were badly injured Melveril. You weren't healing," he added in a voice that was laced with confusion.

Melveril gulped silently at his confession. Elves were known to be quick healers. This would send up red flags if Legolas was to piece everything together. With a heavy heart she pulled away from him; both literally and emotionally. Legolas was her main concern; he couldn't figure out what was happening or they would start to panic. They needed clear heads to fight this war.

"I'm fine," she said a bit too harshly. She held back the cringe as she saw him frown at her before she looked around and spotted Legs. Melveril gave a whistle and the Wargs head snapped to her before he ran to her side, "wow; you really do grow fast," she said as she patted his head which now reached her hip.

"I don't believe it will be long until he is fully grown," Legolas told her.

Melveril gave a half-hearted nod of acknowledgement before she looked up and began walking, "let's go than. We must not linger here. Merry and Pippin will be needing us."

"More than you think," Aragorn said beside her and at Melveril's look he continued, "they are taking the Hobbits to Saruman."

Melveril stiffened at the mention of the white wizard. She had never met him but Gandalf had told her of the beating Saruman had given him when Gandalf had refused to side with Sauron. She growled softly before she signalled for Aragorn to lead the way and they all began to run again.

They ran through the night and right on to morning where Aragorn stopped to look at the sun. Melveril turned her head and her heart broke at the red tinge it had taken on. "I will not believe it until their bodies are before my eyes," she told the men sternly before she whistled to Legs and set off running again. The men shared a look before they followed her.

They ran across the barren plains until Aragorn grabbed Melveril's hand and dragged her behind a large rock. "Aragorn what are you doing?" she hissed at him as she ripped her hand from his grasp. Melveril gave Legs' head a pat to quiet his growls moments before the sound of horses running reached her ears. She saw Aragorn begin to move and grabbed his arm. When their eyes met she spoke, "don't do anything stupid."

He jumped up from behind the rock and yelled out to the riders. Melveril rubbed the bridge of her nose and looked to Legs, "this counts as 'anything stupid'. Stay here until I call for you okay?"

Melveril walked out from behind the rocks with Legolas and Gimli as they stood beside Aragorn moments before they were surrounded. Spears were pointed at them and Melveril's hand twitched towards her twin blades before she remembered that she no longer had them. Her heart saddened at the thought of losing the only thing she had from before she lost her memories.

"What business does two men, two Elves and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly."

"We sound like a bad joke," Melveril muttered to herself but it was apparently loud enough for the leader to hear.

Gimli spoke up next as he tried to avert the attention that was on Melveril, "give me your name horse master and I shall give you mine."

"I would cut your head off Dwarf; if only it stood a little higher from the ground," the leader replied as he removed his sword and pointed it at Gimli.

Melveril moved at the same time as Legolas. By the time he had his bow out and an arrow strung Melveril had a dagger held to the mans throat and her hand grabbing the one he held the sword with.

"You would die before you stroke fell," Legolas said with hard eyes.

Melveril didn't speak as she glared at the man who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. When he finally dropped his sword she slowly removed the dagger from his neck and stepped back to place her hand on Gimli's shoulder.

She paid no mind to what was being said amongst the men until one word - uttered by Gimli in utter disbelief - broke her heart further, "dead?"

Melveril's feet worked on their own accord as she rushed towards the man only to stop when strong arms were wrapped around her waist and she was pulled away. Melveril struggled against Boromir's grip as she screamed at the man, "how could you?! They did not deserve death! They were innocent!"

She continued to scream as Boromir dragged her away from the group before turning her around and looking at her with stern eyes, "Melveril you have to calm down. This is not helping anything."

"They were my friends," she said to him as she looked towards the smoke not far from where they were. "Before we left Rivendell I promised them I would keep them safe; I told them I would show them Erebor. Am I doomed to lose everyone I love?"

Boromir shook his head sadly as she turned away from him and walked off.

Melveril had wondered a few steps before a horse approached her, "hello. I'm not very good company right now I'm afraid," she continued.

The horse nudged her softly before she looked up and saw the leader of the men approaching her cautiously. "He has never taken to someone so easily. His last rider was a close friend of mine and it took him years to form a bond. This is the fasted horse we have; he is yours if you want him."

"What is his name?"

"My men call him Shadow," he replied.

Melveril looked at the black horse and smiled, "how fitting. But it is not if I want him; it is if he shall accept me as his new rider." She did not take her eyes off of Shadow as she spoke. The horse nudged her again and she smiled, "than I will be honoured to ride you."

She looked back to the Leader who was staring at her with an odd look in his eyes, "you speak to them as if they are human themselves."

"I understand them more than most," she replied as she mounted Shadow. "I apologise for my outburst earlier; it happens more than you think."

He sent her a genuine smile and she couldn't help the soft one she returned, "there is nothing to forgive Lady..."

"Melveril."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." His reply made her stiffen slightly before he continued, "I am Eomer; I hope our paths cross again Lady Melveril." She gave him a tense nod as she watched him walk back to his men before they rode off.

Melveril let out the breath she had been holding before she whistled for Legs who came running from behind the rock. The other horses bucked wildly before the men calmed them but Melveril was pleasantly surprised to see little fear in Shadow's eyes, "you are a brave horse than."

She followed the men to the pile of bodies that were still burning and her eyes stung as the smell of burning flesh reached her nose. "I-I'm sorry but I can't stand the smell," she said before she walked over to the trees of Fangorn Forest.

Melveril watched as Gimli cried out and she felt another tear fall from her eyes when he told them about the Hobbits belts. 'But belts are not bodies,' she told herself as she watched Aragorn kick a helm before falling to the ground with a loud yell.

She kicked at the ground before she paused and looked closely. Melveril kneeled on the ground and looked at the at it moments before Aragorn was beside her, "their alive," she said with a smile.

"But what would drag them into such a forest?" asked Gimli.

"Desperation," she said at the same time as Aragorn.

Melveril stood and took a step into the forest, "come on; I lost them once, I refuse to do it again because none of you want to enter the creepy forest."

She walked off before anyone could utter a word - Legs following her without problem - and the other men were forced to follow her as they started through Fangorn Forest. None of them aware that they were being watched.

* * *

 **So this is my shortest chapter yet but will be the only one under 2,000 words. I promise.**


	18. Chapter 18

Melveril walked up to Boromir as they made their way further into Fangorn. She looked at the hole in the shoulder of his tunic where a bandage lay underneath. "How is your shoulder?" she asked gently as her eyes met his.

"It is a tolerable pain Mel; it would of been worse had you not been there."

Melveril shook her head, "I'm sure you could of taken them all on and survived to tell the tale," she teased lightly as a way to hide the fear she felt. She was scared that Boromir might tell the others what she had tried to do to Frodo. Would they tell her to leave the Fellowship? Would they do worse?

She shook her head, 'of course they wouldn't' she thought to herself. Melveril kept by Boromir as they spoke about Gondor. Boromir had finished telling her a tale about him, Annabelle and a misfired arrow; Melveril was grabbing her ribs in pain at both the laughing and the fact the laughing was aggravating her bruised skin.

Melveril didn't even want to see what her body looked like under the tunic. She had already seen her face in the reflection of one of her blades. She had a bruised jaw and a cut lip. Melveril did not miss the looks Legolas would send her but she chose to ignore him as much as possible. No one could know what was happening. No one.

She turned to see Gimli jumping at the smallest of sounds and an idea sprung to mind. Melveril hid behind an older, sinister looking tree and pulled back one of the lower, smaller branches. She waited for Gimli to walk passed before she let the branch go and watched it hit him in the back.

Gimli's startled yell filled the air and Melveril had to bite her lip - no matter how painful it was - to keep herself from bursting into laughter. She saw the other men shaking their heads but she didn't miss the light shaking of their shoulders as they tried to contain their laughter too.

"W-what was that?" Gimli asked with his axe raised.

"What was what Gimli?" Melveril asked in an innocent voice as she stepped close to him.

Gimli glared at the tree, "the tree attacked me!"

Melveril coughed to hide her snort; the men weren't even bothering to hide their laughs anymore. "I'm sure the tree just wanted the attention of a handsome Dwarf."

Melveril couldn't hold back no more and let out a loud laugh as she hugged a now blushing Gimli, "oh, I'm sorry Gimli, I could not resist!" she exclaimed before she pecked him lightly on the cheek and turned around.

"Yes," he said gruffly, "well than; carry on you lot."

What was left of their Fellowship continued on in silence until Legolas and Legs froze simultaneously. Melveril continued on without noticing and ended up getting split from the men.

She looked behind her and stopped when she only saw empty forest. She threw her hands in the air when she realised she had walked a fair distance from the men. "Melveril we are stopping; do not go any further," she said mockingly in a deep voice. "Of course Aragorn I wouldn't dream of getting separated from our group in some dark and somewhat creepy forest."

She heard a groan and glared at a nearby tree, "oh shush you! You know you live in a creepy forest!" Than she paused, "great; now I am talking to a tree."

Melveril traced her steps back to where she had last seen the men but they were no where to be found. She saw their tracks leading in the opposite direction she had came and so she followed them. Melveril didn't question why there were five sets of footprints instead of four.

She travelled for close to half an hour before she heard growling. Melveril approached the area she had heard the sound and carefully peered behind a tree before she let out a breath and a chuckle. "Legs what are you doing?" she asked the ever growing Warg as he growled at a tree. "Where are the others?"

He turned to her and his head flopped lazily to the side before he walked up to her and tugged on the bottom of her tunic. Melveril knew it to be his way of telling her to follow and so she did. It wasn't long before they found the edge of the forest and she could make out the footprints ending and becoming hoof prints. "Typical," she muttered to herself, "leave me behind with no way to follow except on foot."

Just as the words had left her lips she heard the sound of a horse approaching and looked up to see Shadow running towards them. "Not only is he brave but smart too," she said to Legs who merely sat there staring at the approaching horse.

Melveril whistled as she mounted Shadow, "come on Legs; you lead the way this time."

He gave her a happy growl before he ran ahead. Melveril urged Shadow forward as they rushed across the barren plain.

They had been travelling for several hours before Melveril heard the sound of another horse. Hoping to see her Fellowship she was both disappointed and shocked to see two small children on top of a horse that was much too large for them.

"Legs I need you to stay back so you don't frighten them," she told her companion gently. When his ears flattened and he whimpered she looked to him softly, "I know you would never hurt them but they do not know that yet."

She rode forward on the horse and made quick work of reaching the children. She spotted the little girl first before she saw - who she believed to be - her brother behind her. They looked to her cautiously and Melveril sent them a comforting smile, "why are two children out here alone?" she asked softly.

"Our mama sent us to warn King Theoden," the little girl replied in a quiet voice that Melveril would not of heard without her Elvish hearing.

"Warn him about what?" she urged. She saw them look at each other before she spoke again, "I promise I am one of the good guys. All I want to do is help."

"Our village was attacked," said the boy as he looked at Melveril from behind his sister. "They are heading this way and mama made us promise to warn them."

Melveril's heart went out to the children; having to be separated from their mother. She couldn't help the respect she felt for the unknown woman; it was no easy feat to let your children go. More so in times such as these.

"I will come with you to see King Theoden; maybe my companions have gone there too."

She saw the exhaustion in their eyes and rode closer, "would you both like to ride with me? You can sleep until we arrive in the village."

She could see that they wanted to refuse; they wanted to be strong. But their exhaustion won out and she helped them climb from the other horse and placed them both in front of her. "What about our horse?" the boy asked her as he looked back.

"He will follow us; do not worry. I have one request to make. Please do not be afraid of my companion; I promise he will do you no harm."

"Why would we be afraid of him than?" the little girl asked next.

"I'm sure your parents use to tell you stories of Wargs?" she asked and waited for them to nod before she continued, "well I just so happen to be friends with one. I have had him since he was little."

Their eyes widened but they seemed more eager to seem him more than anything else. Melveril whistled and watched as Legs ran up to them. She had to hold the reigns of the other horse when he started to buck but he calmed quickly when he sensed he was in no danger. Melveril watched the children's eyes; she saw a small trace of fear but it was masked by the excitement. "Eothain look!" the little girl squealed happily, "I want one!"

She watched Eothain roll his eyes lovingly at his sister, "mama would never allow it Freda."

"Eothain and Freda? Those are your names?" she asked. Eothain gave her a nod and she sent him a wide smile, "I am Melveril. But you can call me Mel."

"Your name sounds Elvish," Freda mumbled as her eyes began to drift closed.

Melveril watched as Eothain's did the same, "because I am little ones. Now sleep," she whispered.

She wrapped an arm around them before she urged Shadow into a run again. Legs still led them and she watched as his head would scout the area; looking for any danger. Melveril knew most would think her crazy but she would entrust her life to the Warg she had become friends with. He was quickly becoming her best friend and she smiled as she rode behind him.

The sun was setting when they made it to Meduseld. Melveril had wrapped her cloak around Eothain and Freda as the children continued to sleep. She smiled as their soft snores reached her ears before she slowed Shadow and approached the Village cautiously.

She had never been to the village before but she wondered if it had always felt so unwelcoming and lifeless. She could only see four people in total; all standing by a mausoleum. Melveril couldn't make out facial features but she had the suspicion that one of the men was Aragorn.

A yell from her left had her head snapping up to see a guard rushing at Legs with his sword raised. Melveril rode forward and placed Shadow between Legs and the man as she glared down at him. "Hurt him at your own risk; but it will be your life lost this night if you do."

"You brought this beast to our village?" he hissed at her and Melveril would of shot him with an arrow if her arm wasn't wrapped around the children.

"No; I brought my friend to this village."

"Friend? Friend! Than you are no better than it," he exclaimed as he pointed his sword at her.

Melveril growled lowly and watched as he took a cautious step back, "if not for my affection towards these children you would be learning a thing or two about what happens when you point a sword at me," she said quietly.

"Stand down," came a woman's voice and Melveril turned to see a blonde woman approaching them.

"Lady Eowyn," the man began to protest only to be stopped when the woman glared at him. He placed his sword back in its sheath before he stepped back.

Melveril nodded to the woman, Eowyn, who sent her a small smile in return. "I'm sorry about him. You and your children are safe here."

Melveril looked down at Eothain and Freda and shook her head, "they are not mine. I ran into them on my journey; they say they bring warning for King Theoden."

As if her words had triggered something, Eothain and Freda slowly opened their eyes. "Where are we Mel?" Freda asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Meduseld my child; this is Lady Eowyn." Melveril pointed to Eowyn and watched as the woman smiled at Freda.

"Come; we will get you warmed up inside." Eowyn went to turn around before Legs growled softly. Her wide eyes turned to him, "oh my!"

"Please don't hurt him," Melveril said hurriedly, "he is my friend."

Eowyn looked between Melveril and Legs before nodding and reaching for Freda. She helped the children down before Melveril dismounted and another guard took both the horses. Eowyn paused as she saw Shadow, "you travel with the Fellowship."

It wasn't a question and Melveril merely nodded. "So you ran into my brother too? Eomer? This is his best friends horse."

"I did; he told me that Shadow had never accepted a rider so fast. When he accepted me your brother told me I could have him."

Eowyn sent her a smile before she urged the children towards the townhouse. Melveril was about to follow when she heard a voice that had her heart racing. " _Henig, N'uir thiad gîn 'ell._ "

"Is this a dream," she asked as she faced him and took a slow step forward, "for I have dreamt of you many times."

He shook his head and waited as Melveril placed a pale hand on his cheek. Melveril felt the warm skin under her fingers and felt a burst of life inside her soul as she jumped into Gandalf's open arms. "It is really you. You are alive; you came back."

"I can never stay away from you long my dear," he said as he ran his fingers through her curly hair.

He was surprised when she suddenly clung to him as her knees gave out and she began to sob. Gandalf supported her as best he could as he tried to shush her, " _goheno nin,_ " she cried into his chest repeatedly.

" _Am man?_ " he asked her curiously.

"I attacked Frodo," she sobbed. Gandalf froze at her words before he gently pulled her away.

"You attacked Frodo?" he asked with more shock in his voice than she had ever heard.

She nodded tearily, "I only wanted to help him. Boromir was trying to take the Ring. But than I wanted it. Gandalf I had raised my dagger before I even knew what I was doing. If Boromir hadn't tackled me and told Frodo to run I don't know what would have happened. The curse is getting stronger. I can't fight it no more."

"You must Melveril," he begged her.

"You don't understand," she said as she pulled tightly on the strands of her hair, "she's too strong! She's too cunning! How can I fight someone who can outwit me?"

"Who is she?" he asked although he feared the answer.

"The Ring. Gandalf I know how the curse works. I'll die when the Ring is destroyed because a part of me _is_ the Ring."

"How do you know this?"

Melveril looked to him with blank eyes and Gandalf knew she was pulling away from him. She did it when she was scared; he had never seen her do it so fast though. The Ring didn't scare her; what it could make her do terrified her and Gandalf didn't know what to do.

"Nothing; do not worry. I won't let her win; I have too much to lose."

Without another word she walked away from him. No one saw her for the rest of the night. But if anyone looked to the watchtower of Meduseld they would see the silhouette of a woman. Her hair blowing in the cold night winds as her eyes stared out over the horizon.

* * *

 **Author's note: I have decided I will be posting chapters as I write them from now. So there will be days when I only post one chapter and there will be days when I post more. Please enjoy the latest chapter!**

 **Henig, N'uir thiad gîn 'ell - My child, Ever is your presence a joy.**

 **Goheno nin - Forgive me**

 **Am man? - Why?**

 **Another Author's note: So Melveril is pulling away from those who care about her. How will this affect the influence the Ring has on her? What do you think will be her breaking point? Well; we can only continue to read on and see what happens. I do promise their will indeed be romance in this story. Just not yet. I guess I'm mean like that. But Melveril does not seem like the kind of Elf that falls in love easily.**


	19. Chapter 19

Melveril did not leave the watchtower as she watched the villagers pack; preparing to leave for Helm's Deep. She couldn't help but think it all a big mistake. There was no way Helm's Deep was a safer alternative to the village. They would be cornered in an attack with no way to defend themselves and no place to run.

She watched as the young helped the old and Melveril wondered how many would actually survive until the end of the war. Her eyes found Eothain and Freda and she smiled gently as the children waved at her before they followed Lady Eowyn.

Although the woman was kind Melveril could not help but dislike her. It was the looks she would throw at Aragorn when she believed no one to be looking. Those longing glances and small sighs had Melveril glaring at her. Apparently Aragorn had noticed her attentions as well and Melveril was happy to see that he in now way encouraged her feelings. She knew he was faithful to Arwen but that did not mean that Melveril had to like that Eowyn fancied him.

She looked down when she heard her name being called and looked blankly at Gimli, "Gandalf is leaving now lass; do you wish to say goodbye?"

Of course she did. Though she would of preferred if he did not leave again. But Melveril couldn't let herself hurt them and so it was with a heavy heart that she shook her head. She watched Gimli look at her sadly before he walked away.

Melveril knew she was hurting her friends but she was doing what she had to. If she pushed them away than the Ring could not use them against her. She gently petted Legs before she jumped from the watchtower and landed lightly on her feet next to a guard who jumped in surprise. Melveril raised a single eyebrow before she turned her head and walked away.

She followed the villagers as they set out to Helm's Deep. Melveril did not utter a word as Aragorn began to walk beside her. It was better if she said nothing. Better if she did nothing to encourage him. "I know what you are doing," he told her sternly, "and it is ridiculous. I know you fear losing those you care for but pushing them away will do no good either."

Melveril looked at him out of the corner of her eyes before she sped up. She growled when he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him, "Aragorn let me go. Now." He didn't listen to her; instead he searched her eyes. Melveril didn't know what he was looking for but she kept herself from showing any emotions. "Find what you were looking for?" she hissed at him as she ripped her arm from his grasp.

"I found nothing," he said in a quiet voice, "and that scares me more than if I had found something. Can you really be that unfeeling Melveril?"

She could see Boromir, Legolas and Gimli listening in on their conversation and she turned her eyes to them so that they all saw the truth in her eyes as she spoke, "I'm an animal. I do anything I can to survive; isn't that right Princeling?"

Melveril watched Legolas flinch slightly at her tone and although she wished to take back her words she couldn't; she needed them to dislike her. She needed to protect them; from her and the Ring.

"Melveril!" Aragorn yelled as she walked away from them. Melveril didn't look back as she made her way through the crowd until she was walking beside Legs. Although they knew he was of no danger to them the villagers still avoided him. This gave her the peace she wanted as she tried to clear the ever increasing fog in her head.

They camped for the night and Melveril sat within a tree as she scribbled away in her journal. She could just see what she was doing from the light of the fire that was below her. Melveril drew the final line before she started to work on shading. When she was done she studied the picture closely; it was of a couple. Standing before the gates of Erebor as they embraced each other.

She wondered what it would be like to kiss someone. Really kiss someone; not the friendly pecks she gave the others but a kiss filled with love and passion. Melveril wondered what it would feel like to have strong arms wrapped around her waist as she was held close to a warm body. She wondered if a kiss was like Arwen told her; something that made your toes curl and your stomach flip.

Melveril shook her head of the childish thoughts running through it as she closed her journal and leaned against the trunk of the tree. She stared at the moon found that its faint light soothed her. Chasing away the darkness she felt as her eyes began to flutter closed.

 _Melveril stood in an empty room. The only thing within it was the old mirror standing in the middle of the room. She approached it slowly before she peered into it. Her reflection stared back at her from within the confines of the glass._

 _"_ _ **I knew you would seek me out again my child.**_ _"_

 _Melveril jumped as her reflection spoke to her. She looked more closely and noticed the few differences between her and her reflection. Her eyes were darker; almost black. Her skin more pale and her presence more frightening._

 _She shook her head as she looked up, "I thought you were going to leave me alone."_

 _"_ _ **I would never leave you alone. I am here to help you when you most need it.**_ _"_

 _"I do not need your help," she hissed angrily at her reflection._

 _"_ _ **Not yet. No; the pain hasn't hit just yet. But it will; and it will hit you harder than any of the trials you have faced in your life. When that happens you only need to call and I promise I'll take the pain away. No more darkness; no more anger. Just numbness.**_ _"_

 _Melveril stared at the mirror for a moment before she turned away from it, "nothing will make me seek you out. Nothing."_

 _"_ _ **We shall see. You can only shut me out for so long.**_ _"_

Her eyes snapped open and Melveril was shocked to see that the sun was already beginning to rise. She did not think she had slept that long; it certainly didn't feel like it. She rubbed her eyes and yawned deeply before she looked down at the grey cloak covering her. Melveril removed it slowly before folding it and tucking it under her arm as she jumped from the tree.

She looked at each member of the Fellowship and saw that it was Legolas who was without his cloak. Walking up to him she placed it in his hands gently, "thank you," she muttered.

"I did not think Elves got cold," Legolas started carefully, "but you were shivering heavily as you slept. Your lips were even turning blue."

Melveril stiffened slightly but it was enough for Legolas to see and he frowned as he watched her glare at him. "It's none of your business is it?" she demanded. "Thank you for the cloak but I won't need it again."

Legolas had barely opened his mouth before Melveril was turning and walking away. "Too observant for his own good," she muttered under her breath as she kicked a stone before whistling for Legs. "Come on boy; I want to get away from the group for a bit."

They ran ahead of the villagers and Melveril found purchase on a hill as she watched the others walk to them slowly. She gave Legs a pat before looking at him closley. "You need to stop growing; if you get any bigger they might start shooting at you before I can stop them."

He now reached her waist and she shook her head at how big he was getting. Melveril saw two guards ride passed on horses and sat down on the hill as she waited for them to return from their scout.

When Legs growled Melveril became alert and frantically looked around. She spotted one of the horse riders coming back but the other was no where to be seen. "Warg Scouts!" he shouted and Melveril jumped from her spot on the ground and turned in time to see Shadow bucking off a guard who had tried to mount him.

She ran to her horse and jumped in his saddle before she urged him into a run. Melveril followed the other men and was horrified to see the amount of Wargs and Orcs. "Any advice Melveril; you have dealt with them before," Aragorn asked as he rode beside her.

"Yes just two tips," she replied before she looked at him seriously, "one; be brutal. Two; don't hit Legs."

She jumped off of Shadow as she tackled an Orc from his Warg before stabbing the Orc in the head. She heard the Warg snarling behind her and turned around to see it tackled by Legs. Although he was still smaller than the fully grown Warg, Legs was stronger. Melveril watched as he tore at the skin of the Wargs neck. She pulled out an arrow and grabbed her bow before firing at the Wargs head. Legs only let go of it when its body went limp.

Melveril continued to attack Orcs and Wargs alike with Legs at her side. Thankfully the men had come to see that Legs was trying to help and none fired at him.

She looked around and saw that they were overpowering the Wargs. She was going to smile but stopped when she saw Aragorn trapped on a Warg that was quickly running towards the edge of a cliff. "No!" she yelled as she ran forward.

King Theoden watched as Melveril ran passed Orc, Warg and man alike. He watched her run towards the cliff and only managed a short yell as she jumped over the edge. He stared with wide eyes at the spot she had been moments ago and couldn't believe she hadn't even hesitated to jump.

The water was cold and soaked her instantly as she landed in it. She was instantly dragged under by the current and had to gasp for air a few times when she could break the surface. Melveril kept her eyes on the still body of Aragorn before she started to swim towards him.

She reached him after a short swim and wrapped her arms around his unconscious body as she pulled him closer, "I got you Aragorn. It's going to be okay." She fought the current to keep Aragorn's head above the water; this meant she was trapped below the surface more often than not.

When the current began to slow down Melveril broke the surface with a loud gasp and a series of coughs before she started paddling to the edge of the river. The added weight from his soaked clothes made it difficult for Melveril to drag Aragorn from the water but she managed to get him completely out of the water before she fell onto her back and started breathing heavily.

Melveril hissed loudly as she went to move her stomach only to feel pain. Raising her tunic she looked down at the long cut that was surely going to leave a scar. Melveril had felt the moment she had sliced herself on a sharp rock as she was thrown under the water. She covered her stomach again before she sat up slowly and looked over to Aragorn.

Crawling over to him she leaned over him and listened to his chest. Melveril wondered when her Elvish hearing had left her but she had no time to be sad about yet another thing the curse had taken from her. Instead she listened patiently as she heard the steady thumping of Aragorn's heart. Melveril raised her head before grabbing Aragorn's cheek, "Aragorn wake up," she said sternly.

When he didn't open his eyes she rolled her own before slapping him lightly on the face a few times. "Up, up, up, up," she said with each slap until he started to open his slightly dazed eyes.

"Arwen?" he asked as he looked at her.

"As flattering as that would be I'm afraid you will just have to settle for me Aragorn," she said with a light smile and a chuckle.

"Melveril? What are you doing here? I remember falling off a cliff."

As Aragorn sat up Melveril gave him room. She bit her lip slightly before she answered him, "well I kind of jumped after you."

"You what?!" he asked her incredulously.

Melveril placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, "don't you use that tone with me Aragorn. I did what I had to. I promised Arwen I would keep you safe."

"So you are talking to me now?" he asked as a way of changing the topic.

Melveril shook her head, "only until I get you back to the others."

Aragorn glared at her than, "why are you shutting us out Melveril?"

"I can't tell you," she said quietly as she began to stand up.

"I deserve to know!" he shouted at her.

Melveril turned to face him, "I said I can't tell you Aragorn! Now drop it! When it is time for you to know than you will!" she shouted moments before a horse could be seen running over a hill.

"Brego?" Aragorn asked as he stepped towards the horse and placed a hand on its nose.

"We have to get to Helm's Deep. They need to know you are safe," Melveril said as she helped Aragorn get onto the horse before she jumped on behind him.

"They need to know you are safe too Melveril," he told her quietly.

"Sure," she said simply, "lets go; we have no time to waste."

They rode in silence for close to an hour before Melveril heard Aragorn curse and stopped to look over his shoulder. "They are heading to Helm's Deep," Aragorn said to her as they both looked at the army of Uruk-Hai. "What do you hear?" he asked her and Melveril didn't know what to say.

Instead she turned Brego and steered him towards Helm's Deep before urging him to run as fast as he could. "We must warn them; they are trapped and they have only one choice. They must fight."

Aragorn would go in and out of consciousness as Melveril kept her eyes trained forward with a steel determination. When she saw the gates she gently nudged Aragorn to wake him up. She stopped Brego and jumped off of him before she handed the reins to Aragorn, "you're pulling away again aren't you?" he asked her sadly.

Melveril squeezed his hand gently but no smile graced her face as she told Brego to run. She stood back for a moment as the gates opened to allow Aragorn entrance before she ran to the cliff side of Helm's Deep. Melveril had never had a problem with climbing mountains and this was no different. She climbed high enough to get over the wall before she landed softly on her feet and looked around.

Melveril shook her head at the lack of guards that were keeping watch. In fact there were none at all. How were they going to survive? The people hiding within these walls were not warriors. "Have hope," she whispered to herself as she pictured her Aunt Celebrian running her pale fingers through her hair shortly before she had sailed to the Undying Lands. "How can you have hope when everything seems so hopeless?" she asked no one as she started walking to the stairs that led to the streets of Helm's Deep.

As she walked she saw a cloak that had been thrown aside and quickly grabbed it as she wrapped it around her and shivered slightly. "Why is it working so fast?" she asked herself as she rubbed her arms to try and gather warmth. She had seen humans do it and hoped it would work soon because she felt like ice had settled over her skin.

"Mel!" came a little voice that had her snapping her head up and smiling brightly as she saw Freda running through the crowd to get to her. "Mel you came back! Why are you wet?" she asked with furrowed eyebrows as she looked at Melveril's soaked clothes.

"Freda you can not just run off on me," a woman exclaimed as she ran up to her, Eothain following shortly behind her.

"Mel?" he asked before he smiled brightly.

"Hello Eothain; Freda," she replied as she waved to the both of them. When the woman looked at her she sent her a soft smile, "I'm Melveril. I met your children on my journey to Meduseld."

"You helped them," she said moments before her arms were wrapped around Melveril whose eyes widened. "How can I ever thank you?" the woman whispered into her ear.

"You don't have to thank me; I was honoured to meet them."

"I am Morwen," the woman said as she stepped back before she looked at Melveril's clothes. "Dear me; come on child, we will get you into some warmer clothes."

"Mama; Mel is not a child. She is an Elf," Freda said as she grabbed Melveril's hand and started dragging her through Helm's Deep.

Morwen's eyes widened before she looked at Melveril's shaking form suspiciously. Melveril was relieved when she said nothing and merely continued on to a small room where she handed Melveril a plain cotton dress.

Morwen and the children left to help more people and left Melveril alone to dress. She threw off her wet clothes and let of a sigh of relief when the cotton dress warmed her skin. She managed to find a piece of ribbon and tied her hair back so that it was out of her way.

Melveril stayed in the small room for what seemed like hours but was really a few minutes. "Maybe I can avoid the others now. There are a lot of people here," she said to herself before she walked out of the room and into a warm body.


	20. Chapter 20

Melveril looked up into the startled eyes of Boromir before he grabbed her arms and gently pushed her into the room she had been trying to leave. "What is going on Mel? And don't lie to me; I can see that whatever secret you are keeping from us is weighing heavily on you."

She barely had time to think before her mouth was opening and the words just poured out, "I'm dying."

"W-what?" Boromir asked with wide eyes as he watched her wrap her arms around herself and shiver slightly. He removed his cloak and threw it around her shoulders before fastening it closed.

"I'm cursed Boromir. It happened before I was born; Sauron was furious with my mother and decided to punish her through me. My fate is tied to the Ring."

Boromir sat down heavily on the small bed that was pushed against the wall as he tried to process what she was telling him. "Surely if the Ring is destroyed you will be free of the curse," he said hopefully.

His heart sunk further when she shook her head, "I live as long as the Ring does. Once it is destroyed I'll die too. The closer Sam and Frodo get to Mount Doom the more the curse works."

"What do you mean?"

Melveril sat beside him and held her arm out; she pulled up the sleeve of the dress and showed him her pale skin. Small bumps could be seen from her body reacting to the cold, "I'm turning human. I don't have my Elvish hearing anymore either. I don't heal anymore. It's just going to keep getting worse and I didn't want to hurt any of you when I did die so I thought if I pulled away I could protect you all."

Boromir wrapped his arm around Melveril's shoulder and pulled her closer to him as she began to cry softly. He shushed her gently as he fought back his own emotions. Melveril had saved his life; not only that but she was rapidly becoming a good friend and he hated the idea that she would be ripped from them because she was determined to do the right thing. He didn't think he would have been able to travel with a Fellowship that was going to destroy the only object keeping him alive.

"Do you remember your promise?" Melveril asked quietly as she pulled back slightly and wiped her eyes furiously. "You promised you wouldn't let me fall to the Ring."

"And I won't," he said with a nod.

Melveril handed him one of her long daggers and held her hand over his as she looked into his eyes, "than promise me that when I ask you; you'll end it before the curse can. Please; promise me you will be the one to end it."

Boromir's heart jumped into his throat and he found it difficult to breath or swallow as he looked into her sad but determined eyes. She didn't want her death ruled by the Ring. She wanted to die on her own terms; who was he to deny her that simple request. Even if she asked him to do the one thing he didn't want to do he found himself nodding his head as he tightened his grip on her dagger before placing it in an empty sheath, "I promise," he choked out.

"I know it's a lot to ask and believe me when I say I would rather you never have to. But I need someone I trust; I need someone who knows what it's like to fall to the temptations of the Ring."

He gave her a small nod before she hugged him gently. When Melveril pulled back she looked at his attire and frowned, "why are you dressed for war?" Than her eyes widened as she remembered what she and Aragorn had seen on their journey back.

"Uruk-Hai march towards us as we speak; we fear they will be here by nightfall which isn't far away. Every man and able bodied boy is to fight."

Melveril's heart dropped at his words, "Eothain," she whispered as she looked at him with horror filled eyes before she was running from the room with Boromir following shortly behind her.

She ran through the unfamiliar halls of Helm's Deep until she heard a familiar little voice screaming and crying. Melveril ran to Freda as Morwen tried to restrain the frantic girl even as she sobbed herself. "Mel they have Eothain!" Freda screamed as she tried to get her mother to release her so that she could go after her brother.

"I know child. But you have to be strong for your mother now." Melveril turned to Morwen who was on her knees sobbing as she held her daughter to her, "I promise I will make sure he survives this night; even if it costs me my own life. Eothain will return come morning."

Morwen looked at her intently through the tears before she nodded. As the woman dragged her still frantic daughter to the caves Melveril turned to Boromir who was standing behind her awkwardly. "I need armour; and than I need to find Eothain."

"They have no armour for women Melveril," Boromir said gently as he moved forward.

"Than I will where the men's armour; I do not care as long as I am able to keep my promise."

Boromir and Melveril made their way to the armoury just as Aragorn stormed out of the place. She looked up to see Legolas and sent him a glare, "what did you do now?"

"I spoke the truth," he told her sternly.

Melveril walked up to him and grabbed his arm before she dragged him from the crowded room. Boromir was still following shortly behind her and watched curiously as she stopped in a small alcove. "They do not need the truth! They need to hope that there is a chance they will survive! You have little faith in the abilities of men but I have seen what they can do when they are desperate to live!"

"They know nothing of battle," he argued.

"Nor did you once," she hissed. "Nor I or Boromir or Aragorn or Gimli. We were all young once; all free from the burdens of battle. Some of these men are elderly or children; they have never had to face battle. But they will; do you want to know why? Because it has to be done; because no one else will do it. Because it is better to die an honourable death defending those you love than to die a coward who merely sat back as the enemy attacked." As Melveril spoke she wondered if Boromir could pick up on her words; how she spoke what she thought of herself. Her death would mean the lives of many were spared; was that not more honourable than sailing to the Undying Lands like Lord Elrond had suggested?

Legolas bowed his head slightly with guilt before Melveril stepped away from him, "go find Aragorn; apologise to him. Than prepare for war; because whether we like it or not it will be upon us soon."

She watched Legolas walk back into the armoury before she leaned heavily against the stone pillar. Raising a hand to her head she massaged it gently, "my head hurts," she groaned.

Boromir let out a light chuckle as he placed a hand on her shoulder before they both heard a small, frightened voice, "Mel?"

Melveril turned to see Eothain dressed for battle with a sword that was too large and heavy for him. She dropped to her knees with her arms out and watched as Eothain dropped the sword and ran at her with a sob. "Shh, child. I will protect you tonight; I promise."

"I'm scared," he mumbled into her hair and Melveril motioned for Boromir to leave. When she was alone with the small boy she moved his hair from his face.

"I'm scared too," she said honestly.

His eyes widened at her confession, "really?"

She gave him a small nod, "terrified. But I'm not going to let my fear control me; because I am stronger than that which scares me. And so are you Eothain. Have hope."

"What do you do when you are scared?" he mumbled.

Melveril thought about the answer to his question before she smiled, "I plant my feet firmly on the ground. Than I take a deep breath and think of everything that gives me strength. My family in Rivendell and Erebor. My friends in the Fellowship. The friends I have yet to met; I take strength from all of them and it chases the fear away."

Eothain gave her a nod before a loud horn rang out. Melveril smiled widely as she looked to a confused Eothain, "it would seem we have company this night." She took his hand and rand through the crowd until she saw a familiar head of blond hair talking to Aragorn. "Haldir?!" she asked brightly as she made her way over to him.

"Melveril," he smiled at her gently. Melveril wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug before she pulled away and looked around.

"What about us?" came two distinct voices that Melveril did not think she would ever hear again.

She laughed as she was sandwiched in a hug between Elladan and Elrohir. For the moment she had completely forgotten about all of her injuries and she finally felt hope. "What are you doing here?" she asked as they let her go.

"We are here to stand behind the Captain of the Guard," Elrohir replied before Elladan grabbed a large package from a near-by Elf.

"Who is severely under dressed for a battle," Elladan said as he passed her the package.

"What is this?" she asked curiously.

Elladan and Elrohir smile at her, "your old uniform. Exactly how you left it."

Melveril kissed the twins on the cheek before she told them to watch Eothain as she went to get dressed. "Melveril!" came Haldir's voice and she turned to see him approaching her with a wrapped bundle, "I believe these are yours."

She moved the cloth aside before she gasped and almost dropped her armour. Laying there - cleaned and sharpened - were the twin blades she had lost during their fight with the Uruk-Hai. She gently traced the patterns on the handle before she looked back at Haldir who was smiling at her, "thank you," she whispered.

"Go get dressed Captain; we will be ready for you when you return."

She entered a small room and quickly threw on the gold armour. Everything fit perfectly and Melveril still had full motion of her arms and legs. She placed her twin blades in their sheaths before grabbing her bow and arrows and placing them on her back. Her daggers were next as she strapped them to her thighs and placed them in her boots.

Melveril braided her hair before she left the room and found Haldir once more. "The Lady Galadriel has one last thing for me to give to you."

"I told her I needed no gifts."

Haldir gave her a smile, "these are not from her. They come from Erebor. They arrived in Lorien shortly after you left." Melveril looked from his face to the package laying on the table and walked forward slowly. She opened it and sat down as she looked at the contents. "What is it?" Haldir asked as he spotted the tear that fell from her eye.

Melveril picked up the familiar gauntlets, "they were Thorin's," she said softly as she put them on. Next she picked up one of Fili's daggers; she smiled gently at it before placing it in her boot and reaching for the familiar pebble.

 _"It's a promise. That I'll come home safe,"_ _Kili told Tauriel from the cell beside Melveril's._

Her fingers traced the Dwarvish ruins and wondered if Tauriel had been the one to suggest sending it. She picked up the axe's next. One had been Dwalin's and she held it closely as she looked at the one Gloin had fought with so oftenly. Attached to it was a small note that had her looking around for Gimli;

 _ **Tell my son, I'm proud of him.**_

At the bottom of the package was another short note. This one was for Melveril and had her heart and spirits lifting;

 _ **We fight with you Mel.**_

 _ **Love,**_ _ **your family.**_

Melveril nodded at the note before she pocketed it and stood to face Haldir. "I need to find Gimli," she said as she held one axe in each hand. Haldir pointed behind her and she turned to see Gimli talking to Aragorn. She approached them slowly before she waited for them to notice her.

Gimli looked up and noticed the axes she held. Melveril handed him his fathers axe and the note that had been attached to it. She watched him smile before his eyes landed on her once more and he saw the weapons she now possessed. "Are you alright lass?" he asked as he eyed the gauntlets.

"Gimli," she started as she gave him a blinding smile that they had not seen in a long time, "I have never felt so good."

She had been separated from the others and had found the twins who were showing Eothain how to use an Elvish blade. Melveril felt more relieved at the change of weapon. Elvish weapons were known for how light they were and it meant that Eothain would be able to control the blade easier.

Elladan and Elrohir turned to her and they smiled at her attire before they stood at attention. " _Nikerym,_ " they both said as they held their arm to their chest and bowed. Melveril repeated their actions as a picture of her having done it many times entered her head.

" _Ve thorthol,_ " came Haldir's voice and she turned to see him and his army with their hands raised to their chests. Melveril looked out at the Elves and found that some faces seemed familiar. She saw herself training them daily; pushing them to be their best.

Before she could speak she heard the familiar bark and turned to see Legs running towards her. She saw Elladan and Elrohir push Eothain behind them before Elladan raised his bow. " _Avo nago den!_ " she ordered as she took a step forward and kneeled in front of Legs. "Not this battle my friend," she told him gently. When he flattened his ears she placed her hand on his nose and gave him a light pat, "I need you in the caves; I need you to protect the women with Eowyn. I trust only you with this task."

When Legs turned his head towards the opposite direction Melveril called over a guard and told him to take her companion to the caves. She turned back to the twins to see them gaping at her. With a raised eyebrow she shook her head, "what?" she asked them.

"You have a Warg acting like it is a puppy," Elladan replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

"He's my friend; no one is to harm him, do I make myself clear?"

The Elves nodded before Melveril ordered them to the wall. She found Aragorn and let out a frustrated sigh as she walked over to him, "are you sure you do not want to take the lead here Aragorn?"

"I am more than happy to step down and let you do whatever it is you want to do," he replied. Melveril gave him a curt nod before she turned around and began to walk off.

Aragorn sighed sadly before he looked up at the sound of his name. Melveril was looking at him intently over her shoulder, "be careful out there. All of you," she said softly and he smiled at the emotions he saw in her eyes.

"You too, Mel," he replied before they both went their separate ways to prepare their own charges for battle.

* * *

 **Nikerym - Captain**

 **Ve thorthol - We are yours to command**

 **Avo nago den! - Don't kill him!**


	21. Chapter 21

Melveril stood with Haldir; Elladan was beside her and Elrohir was on the other side of Eothain. Apparently the Elf twins had taken a liking to the human boy and were standing protectively beside him. Just as the sound of marching feet filled the air the sky opened up and the rain fell heavily.

She didn't remove her eyes from the approaching Uruk-Hai as she spoke, " _iston i velthas lîn ne ndagor! Metho na lû n'i methorath danchen!_ " Although no one spoke up she could see her charges straighten their backs at her order.

" _No guin i phing dhîn!_ " she shouted as the lightning illuminated the army that stood before them. Melveril felt her hope slip slightly until her eyes met clear blue ones and she smiled at Legolas, " _Av-'osto mellonamin. Nidhif di ndaged ne ndagor,_ " she spoke softly. She saw his eyes soften and she knew he had heard her. Melveril missed the knowing look that the twins shared with Haldir as she turned her head back to the army.

Melveril did not speak until an elderly man lost his grip on the arrow he was holding. She watched with wide eyes as it pierced an Uruk-Hai that fell to the ground dead. The Uruk-Hai roared loudly before they began to rush to Helm's Deep, " _leithio i *philin!_ " she shouted as she let her own arrow fly through the night air into the head of an approaching Uruk-Hai. Her actions prompted the other Elves who began to fire as well.

"How many arrows did you bring tonight?!" Haldir shouted over the shouts of men and the roar of Uruk-Hai.

"No where near enough!" she yelled back as she fired another arrow. Melveril ducked quickly as an arrow flew passed where her head had been moments earlier. She watched as Elrohir shot the Uruk-Hai that had fired the arrow before she continued to shoot.

Melveril saw the ladders before they had reached the wall, " _metho i megil dhîn!_ "

Her twin blades were out just as the first head peaked over the wall and she didn't hesitate to slice it off. The Uruk-Hai body fell onto several more and gave Melveril the time to push the ladder away from the wall.

As the battle raged on around her Melveril soon became separated from her friends until she was pinned to a corner, surrounded by Uruk-Hai. "This is starting to become a bad habit," she told them as she re-sheathed her twin blades and picked up Dwalin's axe. "Okay; whose first?"

All five rushed forward at the same time and Melveril managed to knock out two before she fell to her knees as one of them sliced at her thigh. She grabbed her leg and looked at the blood that was staining her hand. She glared up at the Uruk-Hai before grabbing Fili's dagger and stabbing it through the foot. It roared in pain before Melveril stood and hit it full force in the head with the axe.

She quickly ducked under the sword of one of the last two Uruk-Hai before smashing the axe into its leg. When it fell to the ground she hit it in the head and turned to face the final Uruk-Hai, "come on big guy; show me what you got." Unlike the other Uruk-Hai this one seemed to be smart. He circled her slowly before he rushed forward. He raised his sword above his head and Melveril raised her axe to block the blow only to groan when his leg met her chest and she was sent flying back into the wall.

Melveril gasped for the breath that had literally been kicked from her lungs as she looked around for her axe. She saw it too far from where she was and sighed as she once again removed her twin blades with a cringe. She had barely gotten to her feet when his fist connected with her face and sent her falling to the ground again. Melveril spat at the ground and stared at the blood for a moment before she cried out in pain as she was roughly dragged to her feet by her braid.

The Uruk-Hai looked at her before it roared in pain as Melveril sent her forehead into its own. Her scream rang out when it dug it's jaggered teeth into her shoulder and she dropped her blades from the pain that shot through her body. It pulled back and gave her a malicious smile with its lips soaked in her blood. Wanting to wipe the smile from it's face Melveril brought her closed fist into its nose.

She was dropped when it reared back from the pain of her hand breaking its nose before it went to rush at her again only to stop when a sword was embedded into its back. Melveril gave Boromir a weak smile as she picked her twin blades up and turned to continue fighting. She screamed when Boromir grabbed her sore shoulder before he dropped his hand as if it had been burnt. "You're hurt," he said as he looked her over.

"They are dead," she said in reply as she pointed to the many bodies of the men who had fought this night, "my injuries mean nothing compared to that. Who was on the wall?" She had heard the explosion and had preyed no one she knew had been on it.

"Aragorn; but he is fine Mel," he replied quickly at her distressed expression.

"Good," she said before she heard King Theoden yelling for everyone to fall back. She looked around and saw her Elves still fighting, " _drego!_ " she yelled to them. Melveril looked at the few Elves and although they were fairing better than the men she was still horrified at the losses. Her eyes found Aragorn pushing through the crowd and heading to some stairs. She looked to the stairs and her heart stopped at the head of familiar blond hair. "HALDIR!" she screamed as she saw the Uruk-Hai coming at him from behind.

She fired an arrow but it had been too late; she screamed as the blade tore through his chest moments before he looked to her as he fell into Aragorn. Melveril forgot about her injuries as she ran to her fallen friend. She skidded to a stop beside the two men as she kneeled in front of Haldir who was looking intently at her. "I'm so sorry; I was too late," she whispered to him.

Melveril was gentle as she moved his hair from his face and gently stroked his cheek. Haldir leaned into her hand as his breathing became more shallow, "not. your. fault," he said quietly as his eyes became dazed.

"Shhh, don't speak," she said tenderly as she grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "We're gonna get you to a healer," she said with a nod of her head as she looked to Aragorn, "help me get him up."

"Melveril," he started only to stop when she yelled at him.

"No! Don't you dare say it Aragorn! Help me get him up!" she said frantically as she tried to lift Haldir's dead weight.

Aragorn grabbed her hand and looked to her sadly, "he's gone Mel."

Melveril looked at him for a moment before tears filled her eyes and she rested her head on Haldir's chest as she sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered repeatedly as she clung to his pale hand. Melveril looked into his lifeless eyes before she gently closed them, "there," she said with a sad and pitiful smile, "now you could be sleeping."

Aragorn watched Melveril carefully as she spoke to the now deceased March-Warden. "I'm sorry I didn't remember you," she whispered to him and Aragorn watched as she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, "I'm sorry I still can't."

"We have to go," Aragorn said as he saw the approaching Uruk-Hai. He pulled Melveril from the ground and started leading her away from Haldir. She came without argument and this worried Aragorn more than if she had put up a fight. He looked at her and saw nothing. No smile, no tears, no emotion. She was gone to them; but for how long now?

Melveril allowed Aragorn to lead her to the other men before she collapsed heavily against a wall and just stared ahead. She wasn't aware of the concerned looks she was getting from the men as she kept seeing Haldir's death repeated in front of her. " _Goheno nin mellonamin. Govano i nothrim în adh i mellyn în mi Mannos,_ " she whispered before a body sat beside her.

Melveril only looked up when a small hand grabbed hers and it was to see the concerned eyes of Eothain. She sent him a small smile as she squeezed his hand, "I'm scared," she whispered.

"I'm scared too," he whispered back.

Melveril looked to him, "really?"

"Terrified," he started as he moved forward, "but I'm not going to let my fear control me; because I am stronger than that which scares me. And so are you Melveril. Have hope." Melveril's smile got a little more real as he repeated her earlier words back to her. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before she allowed him to rest his head on her uninjured shoulder.

They sat there for what seemed like forever until the sun shone through the window. Melveril looked up as Aragorn repeated something Gandalf had told him. "Ride out with me," he said as he turned to King Theoden.

Melveril stood from her spot on the floor as she looked down at Eothain who was asleep. She motioned for Elladan and Elrohir to watch him as she approached the Fellowship and King Theoden. "I'll follow you," she told Aragorn, "until the end."

She mounted Shadow before she followed the men back into the blood soaked streets of Helm's Deep, " _gurth ani chyth vîn!_ " she shouted to the Elves who raised their swords as they charged forward.

Melveril rode beside Aragorn until they collided with the remaining Uruk-Hai. When she found it difficult to kill them from atop Shadow she jumped from the horse and tackled the closest Uruk-Hai. "That's for Haldir!" she yelled as she stabbed it through the chest.

She fought the Uruk-Hai with more rage than she had ever felt before a horn drew everyone's attention. Melveril smiled at the sight of Gandalf before an army of men appeared. She watched them charge towards the Uruk-Hai. Most fled towards the trees and Melveril watched as the rest were slaughtered. She yelled out when an arrow pierced her injured arm.

Melveril looked at the Uruk-Hai before letting out a ferocious roar and pouncing on him. When the rest of the Uruk-Hai were killed the men of the Fellowship, King Theoden and Eomer turned to see Melveril repeatedly punching a flaying Uruk-Hai in the face. She continued to punch him well after his body went limp and started yelling when Legolas dragged her away from it.

"It's dead Melveril," he whispered gently into her ear as he held her close to his chest, "it's dead."

Melveril pushed away from him and looked down in disgust at the Uruk-Hai. "Let's get everyone inside," Aragorn said as he approached them.

Legolas and Aragorn started moving first before Melveril began to follow them. She took a few steps forward before the world began to spin, "I don't feel well," she managed to say before she fell to the ground. Melveril heard the men calling her name but it sounded like she was underwater. She felt herself being lifted from the ground before she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Iston i velthas lîn ne ndagor! Metho na lû n'i methorath danchen! - I know your strength in battle! Fight to the last man!**

 **No guin i phing dhîn - Get ready to shoot!**

 **Av-'osto mellonamin. Nidhif di ndaged ne ndagor - Don't be afraid my friend. We will defeat them in battle.**

 **Leithio i *philin! - Loose (release arrows)!**

 **Metho i megil dhîn! - Draw your swords!**

 **Drego! - Flee!**

 **Goheno nin mellonamin. Govano i nothrim în adh i mellyn în mi Mannos - Forgive me my friend. May you join your family and friends in the afterlife.**

 **Gurth ani chyth vîn! - Death to our enemies!**


	22. Chapter 22

Melveril woke with a groan as she shifted on the bed she was laying on. She hissed when she went to turn over only to feel a sharp pain radiate through her arm. Opening her eyes slowly she looked down to see that her arm had been bandaged from shoulder to elbow. Melveril gingerly poked the bandage only to hiss again when the pain returned.

The door on the opposite side of the room opened and Lady Eowyn walked into the room holding a bowl. Her eyes widened when they met Melveril's brown orbs before she walked forward. "You are awake," she said happily, "we were concerned when you did not wake the first day."

"How many days have I been unconscious?" she asked as she tried to sit up only to hiss again. She looked at the hand that was placed on her uninjured shoulder and begrudgingly let Eowyn push her back onto the bed.

"Three days; since than we have travelled back to my uncles kingdom and your friends went to Isengard. They should be returning later today," Eowyn replied as she placed the bowl on the bedside table. "I have been feeding you soup since we returned. I can get the cooks to cook something else if it is not to your liking."

Melveril shook her head, "no, no. Soup sounds perfect; I don't think I can stomach anything more. Thank you for tending to me; I appreciate it." And she really did. Although she did not like the woman's affections towards Aragorn she could see herself liking Eowyn.

"I wanted to be here when you awoke; to tell you that you were very brave to fight with the men."

"What I did was not brave; it was simply who I am," Melveril replied as she once again tried to sit and smiled when her body didn't protest as much.

Eowyn began fumbling with her hands and when it finally got on Melveril's nerves she asked what was bothering the younger woman, "I wish to fight!" she said passionately. "I wish to ride out with the men; take up arms beside them and prove my worth."

"If worth is all you wish to acquire from going to battle than I strongly suggest against it. A persons worth is not measured by their strength in battle."

She watched as Eowyn shook her head, "you misunderstand. I wish to fight; I want to protect those I love instead of sit at home and worry if they will return at all."

Melveril's eyes softened at her words. She knew well what it was like to want to protect the people you loved. "Than what is stopping you?" She quickly continued when Eowyn looked to her with wide eyes, "who is to say a woman cannot fight beside men? I have most of my life. It is the right of everyone in Middle-Earth to chose the path they wish to travel down. That right is yours too Eowyn."

"But my uncle," she started only to be interrupted by Melveril.

"Your uncle will be proud of the woman you have grown into; he will accept the life you chose to live. As will your brother I am sure," Melveril said gently as she picked up the bowl of soup and began to eat.

Eowyn was quiet for a moment before her eyes became bright once more, "there is to be a feast to celebrate the victory of Helm's Deep. I will have a dress brought to your room later today for you to wear. Would you like me to help you with your hair?"

"I can manage thank you." Eowyn gave her a nod before she left the room.

Melveril was left alone for the whole day until a maid knocked on her door to give her a folded gown. When she looked at it closely after the woman had left she groaned. She loved the colour; a brilliant Emerald green that was made from silk. But she hated the flowing sleeves; Melveril had never liked flowing sleeves, she believed them impractical.

Cursing to herself she removed the clothes she was wearing before she froze as she caught her reflection in the nearby mirror. Melveril looked at her reflection with wide eyes. Her body was covered with bruises; some old and some new. Cuts littered her skin and whilst most would heal without problem there were some that would scar.

Her body had become thinner and Melveril could just see the outline of her ribs. She was not yet skeletal but she was no longer healthy either. When she could no longer bare to look at the mirror she turned away and quickly threw on the dress. The maid had also brought a pair of green flats and a silver circlet.

Melveril styled her hair so that it was half up and half down. Her Dwarvish braid was still visible and she smiled as she fiddled with the blue bead. As Melveril placed the circlet on her head there was a knock on the door once more. She walked over to it and opened it slowly before a smile lit her face. "Gandalf!" she said happily as she threw her arms around him.

"Melveril," he said gently. Gandalf did not voice is concerns at how thin she was.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the feast by now," she said honestly.

Gandalf gave her a soft smile, "when Lady Eowyn told me you were awake I took it upon myself to escort you to the feast. The others do not know you are awake."

"Why did I fall unconscious?"

"Blood loss child. You had lost a lot of blood by the end of the fight. That and you were exhausted," he said as they began to walk down the hall, "it is part of the curse. Your body will begin to turn human; it is easier to kill a human than an Elf."

"How long do I have? Until I am fully human I mean."

Gandalf sighed heavily, "I fear not long. Your appearance will not change; you will keep your ears and your pale skin. But everything else will be gone."

"It's so I cannot fade," she said as the realisation set in.

"Why do you say that?"

"Think about it. Sauron wants my death to be as painful as possible; I am sure he would want me to suffer and there are cases where Elves have faded after suffering too much. He would want to make it so fading would never be an option. Humans cannot fade."

Although he wanted to fault her logic Gandalf couldn't help but agree with her. He looked at Melveril and saw her downcast eyes, "I'll lose everything. My Elvish strength, my Elvish sight. My Elvish hearing has already left me; I am even affected by the cold now."

He didn't know what to say to comfort her. Thankfully the two men waiting at the end of the hall were enough to put a bright smile on her face, "Merry?! Pippin?!" she squealed happily as she ran to them.

"Mel!" they said together as the three embraced.

"I am never letting you two out of my sight again," she said as she began kissing them on the head repeatedly.

Merry and Pippin laughed happily at the sign of affection before the three of them pulled away and the Hobbits looked at her outfit, "you look amazing," Pippin said before they both grabbed a hand each and practically dragged her into the crowded hall.

A few eyes turned to stare at Melveril but her eyes never left the two Hobbits who were happily speaking in front of her. She thanked Eru for them being unharmed. Though something seemed different about Pippin; something was looming over him and Melveril wondered what it could possibly be.

Her thoughts were forgotten as the night progressed. Melveril actually found herself enjoying the party as she clapped for Merry and Pippin who were drinking and dancing on the tables. She laughed when they held their hands out to her and she jumped on the table with them.

Merry and Pippin danced around her as they sang happily. Melveril kneeled in the middle of them as they danced and when their song ended the Hobbits kissed each of her cheeks. She cheered with the rest of the crowd before her eyes caught those of another.

Melveril got off of the table just as Eomer reached her. She bowed politely and chose not to comment on the fact he smelled of alcohol. She fought to keep herself from cringing; although she had drank many times she couldn't stand the smell of human mead. "May we speak my Lady?" he asked her over the music and the rowdy men and women.

"Of course my Lord; perhaps somewhere more quiet?" she replied. When Eomer gave her a nod she led the way to the door that led to the outside of the townhouse. The cold air hit Melveril and she fought back the shiver as she looked to Eomer, "you wished to speak?"

"I wanted to tell you that you fought well at Helm's Deep. Although I was only there for the end of the battle I indeed saw the skill you possess as a warrior."

"I'm flattered my Lord. Is that all?" she asked as she looked back to the door; hoping to return to the warmth of the hall.

Eomer took a step towards her and Melveril took a cautious one back, "I actually wanted to discuss something you told my sister. I ask that you do not encourage her fantasy of becoming a soldier."

"Is it so terrible that Eowyn wishes to defend her people?" Melveril asked as she started to feel anger. Not for her but for Eowyn whom she believed at least deserved a chance.

"Tell me Melveril; how many women have you seen in battle?"

"Plenty; the women of Lake Town took up arms to help the men when Orcs were storming the village during the battle of five armies. Now tell me _my Lord_ what point you have for this pitiful conversation," she snapped.

He took another step closer before his arm was around her waist and his lips descended on her. For a minute Melveril was too stunned to do anything. Than she was pushing him away furiously.

Eomer's head snapped to the side with the force of Melveril's slap as she glared at him, "what do you think you are doing?!" she yelled.

"I cannot deny that I have been attracted to you since the day we met," Eomer said honestly as he stumbled slightly.

"And that gives you some right to kiss me without my consent?! You are drunk Eomer; go inside now before you only make things worse for yourself," she said as she took a few steps away from him.

Eomer was quick to obey and soon Melveril was left alone. Although she had never been kissed by a man she knew that she was meant to feel something. But all she felt was anger that he would take such liberties with her without even asking if his 'attraction' was returned.

Melveril rubbed the sleeve of her dress against her lips as if she could wipe the kiss away completely. She looked back to the hall and took a step forward only to pause when she saw Legolas watching her. Turning away quickly she made her way back into the townhouse and started walking around the empty halls.

She preyed that Legolas would not bring up what he had witnessed; Melveril just wanted to forget that part of the night had ever happened. She sighed heavily as she turned another corner only to freeze when she heard Merry crying out for Pippin.

Picking up the skirt of her dress she ran full speed down the hall and burst into the room where the sound was coming from. Melveril spotted Pippin with some ball in his hand and didn't think twice about taking it off of him.

Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir had entered the room just as Gandalf yelled for Melveril not to pick up the Palantir. Gandalf watched as she stood and stared into the ball instead of falling to the ground like Pippin had done. She seemed entranced by what she was seeing. When Aragorn went to reach for it he raised his hand, "you may do more harm if you take it from her."

Melveril could see the giant glowing eye of Sauron as it stared back at her before a deep voice rang inside her head, ' **child of Meleth; I see you.** '

'Sauron,' she replied simply.

' **You have your mothers beauty; will you not join me child. Rule this pitiful land with me.** '

'I'd rather die,' she hissed as she rolled her eyes. He sounded just like the Ring. And comparing her to her mother certainly wasn't going to get him anywhere with her either.

' **You already are, foolish child! How does it feel to be losing your immortality? Can you feel death slowly consuming you my dear?** '

'How does it feel to know you are losing this war? Will you feel it when the Ring burns in Mount Doom?'

Melveril's scream rang out in the room as she fell to her knees. Legolas rushed to her side as he supported her and tried to grab the Palantir, "don't!" Gandalf commanded.

' **Give in to me!** ' Sauron shouted in her head.

"NEVER!" she screamed out loud before her body felt as if it were on fire. The Palantir slipped from her fingers as she fell back into Legolas' chest and breathed heavily.

"What did he show you?" Gandalf asked frantically, "what did he tell you?"

Melveril looked up at him, "he didn't tell me anything. Nor did he show me anything. All there was was pain," she lied. Gandalf saw her hidden plea for them to speak later and he dropped the subject. Melveril turned her head to see Legolas and found herself unusually nervous at how close they were. His warm breath ghosted over her face and her nose scrunched up as she pushed away from him, "you smell like mead," she said as she made a gagging sound.

Legolas shook his head at her before he stood. "We must talk to King Theoden," Gandalf said. He turned to Melveril and shook his head as she went to stand, "not you my dear. Merry will stay here with you whilst you rest. You are still not fully healed."

Melveril crossed her arms and pouted as she sat down heavily on one of the bedrolls and watched the men leave. Merry looked at her nervously and when Melveril couldn't take his wide eyes no more she rolled her eyes and turned to him, "shall we go raid the kitchen?"

He sent her a small smile as they both jumped up and went in search of food.

* * *

 **Author's note: Nothing fancy in this chapter. Next we start heading to Gondor! What will happen? Will the road be an easy on or will Melveril find something that complicates things further? Stay tuned to find out!**


	23. Chapter 23

For two days Melveril tried to keep Merry occupied. Pippin and Gandalf's departure had hit him the hardest. Even though Gandalf had insisted he come Boromir had decided to stay behind with the Fellowship. He wouldn't tell the others but he wanted to keep an eye on Melveril.

Merry and Melveril were talking about the Shire when a sweaty Aragorn suddenly burst through the doors. "The beacons have been lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

"Pippin," Melveril and Merry said at the same time as they shared a smile. Melveril had never met Denethor but from the stories she had heard of the man he would not have taken Gandalf's warning about the approaching war. More so if he knew that Aragorn was travelling with the Fellowship. Greed made people do some terrible things.

"And we will answer it," King Theoden replied before Melveril stood and left the room to prepare herself.

As she was walking down the hall she had the distinct feeling she was being followed. When a new corridor was close she quickly turned down it and waited.

Eomer gave a startled yell as he was pushed against the nearest wall with Melveril glaring at him. "Why do you follow me?" she asked him sternly.

"I have come to apologise for my actions two days passed. You were right; I should not have kissed you without your permission."

Melveril released him as she took a step back and sighed, "I forgive you Eomer. This is no time to hold grudges. But to make things clear between us; I do not return your affections."

"I can see that now. Your heart lies with the Elf you travel with."

Her eyebrows almost rose to her hairline as she took a step back as if slapped, "Legolas? What gave you such an idea?"

"The way you two seem to gravitate towards each other," Eomer replied with furrowed eyebrows.

"I have not spoken to Legolas since the feast!" Melveril exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air.

Eomer shook his head, "you misunderstand. Your eyes seek each other out even if you do not know you are doing it. It is like you are trying to assure each other of your safety. I have never seen two people look at each other the way you and the Elf Prince do."

Melveril's mouth was ajar as she gaped like a fish before she shook her head and looked at him, "Legolas and I have hated each other since before our journey began."

"Our greatest hate can turn into our greatest love," Eomer replied simply.

"And Sauron is suddenly going to start singing about flowers and sunshine," Melveril replied with a roll of her eyes, "if you do not mind I must prepare for the journey."

"Of course," Eomer said; dropping the subject.

Melveril pushed their conversation from her mind as she prepared for the journey. She wore black leather leggings and a blood red tunic under her black, over-bust corset. Melveril made quick work of braiding her hair in a traditional Dwarvish battle braid. She silently thanked Balin for giving her a book on Dwarvish traditions.

Placing her twin blades in their sheaths she reached for Fili's dagger. Melveril looked at it for a moment before she placed it in her boot. She added two more daggers to her other boot and than strapped one to each thigh. Melveril finished by placing her bow and quiver full of arrows on her back before she looked in the mirror.

Her face was slightly sunken in and had taken on a slightly grey complexion. Her eyes were almost black from lack of sleep and her hair had dulled; the ringlets almost gone. Melveril did not miss the concerned look the others gave her but she merely chose to ignore them. She hated the woman who stared back at her; although they were the same person Melveril couldn't help but miss the woman who had left Rivendell.

Shaking her head from her depressing thoughts she picked up the grey cloak she now required to keep warm before walking from the room.

Melveril had just left the building when she saw Aragorn conversing with Eowyn. She saw Aragorn lift a piece of cloth to reveal a sword and started to approach them. "Aragorn may I please speak to you?" she asked as she grabbed his arm gently and steered him away from Eowyn; she sent a wink at the woman over her shoulder and watched as Eowyn gave her a smile.

"Aragorn I want you to be very careful out there. Sauron will try to get you before any of us."

"Why?" he asked as he looked into her brown eyes that were slowly losing their shine.

"Because you are the true ruler of Gondor. You will give the people hope; and Sauron does not wish for them to have hope. A war is easier won when the other side believes there is no way to survive. You give them that hope."

Aragorn shook his head, "I don't want that responsibility."

He grunted as Melveril punched him in the arm, "you think anyone wants the responsibility they have thrust upon them?! I don't care how much weakness you believe runs in your veins because of Isildur! Tell me something Aragorn; when Frodo offered you the Ring did you take it?!" When Aragorn remained silent Melveril quickly lost her temper, "answer me!"

"No!" he said back just as passionately, "no I didn't!"

"I tried to take it!" she said sternly and watched as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "And that wasn't all; I was prepared to kill him to get it."

"B-but you didn't," Aragorn stuttered slightly.

Melveril looked to Boromir with a soft smile, "because Boromir would not let me. Although he wanted it too he kept enough of his humanity to tackle me from Frodo and gave him the time to run. He saved us both in that clearing; both Frodo and I. I owe him so much."

She looked back to Aragorn and saw him shaking his head in disbelief, "I am not Isildur's heir and yet his weakness consumed me. You fought it; because you knew what had to be done. Because you are strong. And I believe in you; I believe in the King you will become, we all do." She gave him a small smile, "think of that before you say you are weak again."

Melveril was at the front of the group with a now fully grown Legs who stood just passed her head. She had been more than shocked to see how much he had grown. "Are you sure you want to follow us into this war my friend?" she asked him as she walked beside him.

Her answer was a lick on the face that had her laughing. Melveril and Legs continued until a second body joined them, "what can I do for you Legolas?" she asked as she turned her head to him.

"You have been avoiding me," he stated.

Melveril gave him a nod, "I have; and for that I apologise."

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked.

"In truth? I do not know. It was a subconscious habit."

They walked in silence for a moment before Melveril reached into her small bag and pulled out her leather bound book. She handed it to Legolas who went to open it only to be stopped by her hand on top of his, "not yet. When this war is over. I want to give it to you now so I do not forget." It was only half a lie. She wanted to give it to him now because she would not get the chance later.

Legolas gave her a nod before he spoke once more, "when this war is over I will return home to speak with my father about your death sentence. You are not the same woman who assaulted our people sixty years ago."

"That is very kind of you," she said softly. She had no clue how to reply to what he had just said to her. How could she tell him that her sentence wasn't ever going to happen anyway? That whilst his efforts were appreciated they were unnecessary.

Legolas had returned to his and Gimli's horse and Melveril had found Shadow. She was thankful Shadow did not scare easily around Legs; this meant she could still be next to him as they continued on.

It was nightfall when they reached the camp and Melveril was instantly steered away by Eowyn. "Your tent is this way Melveril," she said as she led her through the crowd of men.

Melveril gave her a curt nod before she was left to herself. She looked around the small tent before placing her bag on the bed and walking out. She made her way through the camp until she saw Eowyn ushering Merry out of a tent, "to the Smithy with you!" she laughed as he ran off.

"You should not encourage him," Eomer said and Melveril rolled her eyes as she snuck up on the tent and stood close to Eomer.

"Why? Why can he not fight for those he loves? Why do you doubt him?" Eowyn demanded.

"It is not him I doubt; merely the reach of his arm," Eomer replied before he laughed with the other men.

His laugh was cut short when a dagger was placed under his chin, pressing lightly at his throat. Melveril stood behind him and glared at the other men, "what right do you have to judge him? Size is no matter of strength or bravery. You dare to laugh at my companion Eomer?"

Eomer fought to keep his body relaxed; less he get nicked on the blade. "Now, had I been an Orc you and your men would be dead. Focus more on your weaknesses instead of trying to pick out others." She removed the dagger and stepped back. Melveril bowed to a wide eyes Eowyn and than to Eomer before she once again walked off.

She had been walking for ten minutes when a soldier walked up to her, "My Lady are you Melveril?" he asked her nervously.

"I am," she replied.

"Your presence has been requested in King Theoden's tent."

Melveril gave him a nod, "thank you," she replied before she walked to the aforementioned tent. She walked in and looked around only to pause on a familiar face, "Lord Elrond?" she asked as she took a step closer.

"Melveril," he replied with a fatherly smile, "how are you my child."

Melveril hugged him tightly," I am well as can be expected. I only now possess my Elvish strength. Everything else is gone."

He frowned at her words as he took a step back, "I see; it is happening faster than I anticipated."

"I know; but I do not understand why it has done so."

They were silent before a voice spoke out in the darkness, "it is feeding off of your strength. The more strength to feed from the faster it will work. You are the strongest Elf I have ever met Melveril. I only wish this was not happening."

Melveril looked to the darkened corner as the person walked forward and she felt her heart stop, "mom?"


	24. Chapter 24

As Meleth went to take a step toward her daughter Melveril took several steps away. Her wide eyes looked at the woman she had thought died after their less than friendly meeting in Dale. But here she stood; just as beautiful as the last time she had seen her. Meleth's eyes grew sad as her daughter retreated from her, " _Goheno nin Melveril_. I never meant to cause you so much pain."

"You have no clue what pain I went through!" Melveril hissed as she felt the rage settling beneath her skin again. The words her mother had spoken the last time they had seen each other played in her head like a broken record, "you told me to leave. I had just found you and you told me I shouldn't have; that I had to leave. What mother does that?!"

"Melveril," Lord Elrond started as he saw the dark aura from Rivendell darkening around her.

Melveril's head snapped to his and her once dull eyes now held a fire that could of rivalled Smaug, "you knew?"

"Yes," he replied. "I knew that you had found her; I knew that she had asked you to leave. I have always known."

"How?" she asked in an eerily calm voice. When they both shared a look and remained quiet she broke, "HOW?" she screamed.

Meleth was the one to answer, "we have been conversing since I left you in your Uncles care when you were only four years old. We commune through letters."

"So when I had asked you about my mother; when you had told me you had no clue where she had gone when she had left Rivendell. You lied? It was all lies?!"

Lord Elrond's eyes saddened as he looked at the Elf he had seen as his own daughter pull away from him, "yes. But you must understand that Meleth is my sister; I would do anything for her."

"Even lie to her daughter?" Melveril sneered.

"I never wanted to hurt you Melveril," Lord Elrond said gently as he took another step forward, "you are my family..."

Melveril growled at him and he watched as the aura became pitch black, "I don't know what we are; but we were never family. Family doesn't lie." Melveril turned to walk from the tent. A pale hand grabbed her arm and she looked into the eyes of a woman who had always been a stranger to her.

"Please do not blame your Uncle Melveril. I told him to keep it from you. All I wanted was to keep my daughter safe; that is all every mother wants."

Melveril ripped her arm from Meleth's grip, "you. are not. my. mother!"

She turned and rushed from the tent. Melveril made her way through the camp and to a mountain high above the men. She sat there and stared at the lights below her. Her heart felt like it was tearing itself to pieces and she desperately wanted to make it stop. 'Can you hear me?' she asked as she called out to the Ring.

' **I always can my child,** ' was its instant reply.

Melveril watched as the stars blinked in the night sky before the first tear fell, 'you were right. She was still out there; she just didn't want me.'

' **Shhh, child,** ' the Ring said soothingly, ' **I am sorry you had to learn this way. She had no right to leave you; to desert you when you needed her. I will never do that to you.** '

A sob left her lips as she wiped her eyes furiously, 'it hurts. I want it to stop hurting.'

' **And you can. All you have to do is let me in. Let me in and the pain disappears. Let me in and no one will ever hurt you again.** '

Melveril's eyes didn't move from the stars as she thought about what the Ring was offering her. It was giving her a way out; a way to stop the pain that filled her. Everything had become too much to handle. "Okay," she said out loud; her voice rough as she did. "I let you in; just make it all stop."

' **As you wish,** ' was its reply before the battle between light and dark in her soul suddenly stopped. Melveril gasped as the power shot through her body and she doubled over. Her brown eyes darkened until they were almost black and her hair - which had been so lifeless only moments ago - regained it's Ringlets; as the brown changed to a black that could rival Sauron's soul.

She was pushed back by the force of the Ring as it consumed her. She gasped for breath as she felt all her memories slipping; everything that made her human. Her friends disappeared; the Hobbits, the Fellowship, Gandalf and all she had met on the quest. Her family in Erebor was next to go and Melveril watched as a blackness washed over the memory until she could no longer remember what had truly been there.

She could remember every time she suffered at the hands of men or Elves. When she was not accepted; when she was accused of being a monster. She watched as mothers would grab their children by the hand and hurry them inside as she walked by. She watched the Elves of Mirkwood throwing her into a cell after she had been sentenced to death. But everything good; everything that gave her a reason to fight. It was gone.

Melveril sat up and stared down at the lights of the camp with a sneer. ' **Our troops await you my child. You will know where to go; you always do.** '

And so Melveril turned from the camp full of Men as she began to run over the barren mountain side. She would reach the Orc army before dawn; just in time to bring the Kingdom of Gondor to its knees.

* * *

The three remaining Elves in the camp shivered as a darkness passed through the camp. Legolas looked up to the mountain where the rumours of an army of the dead resided; thinking the darkness had come from there.

Meleth looked out of the tent, "what was that?" she asked as she turned to her brother, "I have not felt darkness like that since the last battle with Sauron."

Lord Elrond shook his head, "I do not know; but whatever it is. It is something to truly fear."

* * *

The sun had yet to peak from the horizon when Melveril found the Orc army. She walked through it confidently as Orc after Orc turned to look at her. She followed the Rings direction and soon found the leader of the army who had seemed to be waiting for her. "So it is true? You are on our side She-Elf?" he smiled evilly.

He took a step back when she growled and placed one of her twin blades at his neck, "I work for Sauron, Orc. Do not presume that means I do not still enjoy killing your kind." Melveril's voice was more frightening than ever as it seemed to carry the tone of the animal she had been suppressing for sixty years. The Orc gave her a nod before she placed her blade back in its sheath, "when do we plan to attack?"

"Come first light," he replied quickly, not wanting to further anger her. When Melveril gave him a quick nod he relaxed slightly.

"You have orders not to harm the Fellowship," she said sternly.

The Orc stepped forward with angry eyes, "whose orders?!"

The blade was once again pressed to his neck, "mine," she growled deeply, "I will be the one to kill them. Anyone else even thinks of stepping in and they will be the next to meet my blade; do I make myself clear?"

He nodded his head and watched as she walked away.

* * *

Gandalf and Pippin looked out at the approaching army and their hope began to crumble. King Theoden's army had yet to arrive and they were severely out numbered. "It can't be," Pippin whispered with horrified eyes as he stared out at the army.

"What is it?" Gandalf asked frantically. Thinking the Orcs had found something far worse than trolls to fight for them.

Pippin couldn't speak as he pointed out over the crowd. Gandalf followed his finger and his heart plummeted into the black abyss. He had always thought watching her die would be the hardest thing for him to see. But now as he looked at her dark eyes glaring at Gondor from her spot leading the army he now knew he had been terribly wrong.

Gandalf watched as Melveril turned to the leader of the Orcs and gave him a nod. Moments later he shouted to the rest of the army and the war began.

* * *

"Breach their defences," she said coldly as she watched the catapults be loaded.

Melveril stood back as the war began. She wasn't going to fight until those who she sought arrived. Her cold eyes swept the horizon as the war raged on. They snapped up to the wall when an arrow landed just feet from her. Melveril glared at the soldier as she removed her own bow and quickly fired an arrow.

She watched as he fell from the wall and lay unmoving on the ground below. She felt no joy or sadness at his death, only rage. It was a deep rage that seemed to consume her completely as she heard a horn.

The army turned to the horizon where King Theoden stood astride his horse. Melveril sneered at him as the rest of his army appeared, "kill them all," she said to the lead Orc, "but remember my warning. No one harms the Fellowship but me."

And so the fight continued with Melveril watching as the bodies of Orc and man dropped to the ground. Her cold eyes searched the crowd and she felt her anger grow when she could not find the Fellowship, ' **they will be here soon my child. Remember; the would-be King must die first.** '

'I understand,' she replied quickly.

Melveril was slightly shocked when an army of ghosts made their way through the battle; cutting down Orc after Orc. She was about to step in when her eyes caught sight of her targets. Her eyes landed on the would-be King as he ran through the battle and assisted the men.

She could not tell where the other men from the Fellowship were but she knew that she would find them later. For now her orders were clear; Gondor's King could never return to power. Death was the only option.

' **We are losing! Do it now!** ' the Ring shouted in her head and Melveril quickly removed her twin blades as she made her way through the crowd. She stepped over body after body without so much as a glance as she kept her eyes on Isildur's heir. When their eyes met she saw relief in his eyes. The relief was short lived when she reached him and brought one of her swords down on him.

Aragorn quickly blocked the blow as he looked at Melveril with wide eyes, "Melveril what are you doing?!" he yelled as he jumped back when she sliced at him again.

Melveril growled deeply as she continued to slice at him; her anger increasing with each strike he blocked. "Gondor will fall with the death of Isildur's heir," she spoke calmly as she stared into his blue eyes.

Aragorn was horrified to see no emotion in her dark eyes. He could feel a deep darkness radiating from her and wondered what had happened to bring on such a drastic change in his friend. "Melveril this isn't you; you're my friend."

"Friend," she scoffed, "you wish to destroy the only thing keeping me alive!"

He paused at her words as realisation began to set in. He thought back on all the changes that had happened to her since she had left Bree. Why hadn't she told them she was dying? Aragorn did not have time to think on it as he hissed. Stumbling back he grabbed his arm when her blade had nicked him.

Melveril rushed at him again and Aragorn's heart sank when he realised he had dropped his sword. Just as her blade descended on him another blocked its path.

She looked up and glared at the Mirkwood Prince, "you! Oh how I can't wait to hurt you."

Legolas used his blade to push her back as he gave Aragorn time to gather his own sword. He stared at his friend and finally discovered where the burst of darkness had come from the night previous, "what did you do?" he asked her sadly.

"What I had too," she replied with a huff. Melveril's eyes darted from the Elf to the heir. Her back stiffened when she saw two more people join their fight. "I was hoping to get you all together; makes my job much more easy."

And than she charged. Not at Aragorn of Legolas; but at Gimli. Gimli only had a second to raise his fathers axe to stop the blow that would of surely ended his life. He pushed Melveril's blades away and backed up a few steps, "don't make us do this lass," he pleaded.

"You're our friend," said Boromir as he raised his sword in preparation for if she decided to charge him next.

"I have no friends. Least of all you four. All so self-righteous; thinking your saving the world when in truth if this war does not destroy it men will eventually. What is so worth saving?" The men surrounded her and Melveril made sure to keep her blades ready as she watched them circle her.

"Do you not remember?" Legolas asked her seriously, "it was you after all who said that family was worth fighting for. What about your family Melveril? Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen? Elladan and Elrohir? The Dwarves of Erebor?"

Melveril felt something eating away at the blackness and felt the Rings distress, ' **kill him! Do not let him speak no further! He lies!** '

"You lie!" she shouted as she pounced on him and they both tumbled to the ground in a heap. Melveril managed to punch him in the jaw and had reached for her dagger when she was tackled from him by Aragorn.

She jumped to her feet and held her dagger out as a means of defence as her eyes jumped to her twin blades behind him. Melveril growled when Boromir picked the blades up to keep them from her. "Do you remember Thorin lass? You wear his gauntlets," Gimli said in a gruff voice as he tried to keep his emotions under control.

Melveril's eyes drifted to the gauntlets and she saw a flash of blue eyes and long brown hair. The flash turned into an image of a Dwarf laughing with other around a camp fire. Melveril took a step back as the image burned itself back into her brain and the little bit of light started to fight back. "You're lying," she repeated as she shook her head.

"Are we?" asked Aragorn as he watched her carefully, "do you not remember Arwen? She is fading Melveril; and will continue to do so if the Ring is not destroyed."

An image of a beautiful Elf-maid running around in a garden with a bright smile flashed in front of her.

But it was Legolas' next words that hit her the hardest, "what about your mother?"

And just like that everything stopped as she remembered.

 _Four year old Melveril looked to her mother with tear filled eyes as they rode into Rivendell. Her father was beside them and his eyes had never been so sad as they looked to her occasionally._

 _Meleth jumped from the horse and grabbed Melveril; holding her close to her chest as she walked through the halls of the last Homely House. When they reached her Uncle's study Meleth burst through the door and rushed to her brother and his wife._

 _"Meleth, what is it?" Elrond asked frantically._

 _"They came for her!" Meleth exclaimed, "they found her Elrond. The Orcs came for Melveril! She is no longer safe with us; I fear they track me!"_

 _Melveril had never met her Uncle before this day but she was sure no one had ever looked so sad, "than stay here Meleth; you will all be safe within Rivendell."_

 _Meleth shook her head as the tears fell, "I cannot. They will find me here; they will take her and they will keep her until the curse is fulfilled. Elrond I do not want that life for her; she will be tortured for centuries. She will know no love, no light."_

 _Celebrian stood and approached her sister-in-law, "what would you have us do Meleth?" she asked gently. Melveril looked at her aunt and was surprised at how beautiful she was; she knew the race of Elves were known for her beauty but could any compare to her aunt?_

 _"Take her," Meleth said frantically, "take her and raise her as if she were your own. She can grow up with Elladan and Elrohir. She can know peace in her life."_

 _Melveril watched her aunt and uncle share a look before they looked back to her mother, "you know we would never say no to you. We will love her like she were our own daughter," Elrond replied._

 _Meleth nodded her head as her eyes filled with tears and she handed her beloved daughter over to her brother. "Nana, Ada!" Melveril exclaimed as she held her arms out for her mother._

 _"Melveril you must stay with your uncle. Please understand I would never leave you; but I must protect you. Your father and I love you; we will forever love you. Remember that when you give up hope; we will be with you no matter what. Here," she whispered as she placed her hand over Melveril's chest. Melveril copied the gesture as her wide brown eyes looked up to her mother._

 _Meleth stepped up and gave Celebrian a wrapped bundle, "these are to be given to her when the time is right. So that her father and I will always be with her."_

 _"Will you ever return?" Elrond asked as he cradled Melveril in his arms._

 _Meleth shook her head as the tears returned, "no. I will not unless I find something to set her free from this horrid curse. Until than she is not safe with me; I trust you brother, look after her."_

 _Melveril watched with her uncle and aunt as her mother and father rushed from Rivendell, "NANA, ADA!" she screamed after them. Her tearful eyes turned to her aunt and uncle who smiled at her sadly._

 _"Come my child; let's go see your cousins." Aunt Celebrian said as she took her from her uncle. The last thing Melveril saw was her uncle looking at the twin blades that had been hidden in the bundle her mother had given her aunt._

Melveril stumbled back as the memories assaulted her;but it was the one of her parents leaving that stuck with her. 'They didn't abandon me,' she thought to herself as a tear fell from her eye, ' you lied.'

' **It matters not,** ' the Ring said darkly, ' **you already let me in child. Now kill the future King.** '

Melveril was horrified when her body moved on its own accord as she rushed forward and tried to stab Aragorn with her dagger, "kill me," she struggled to say as she stared at him.

"I can't," he told her as he jumped back from the blade.

"You promised!" she shouted and Aragorn's eyebrows furrowed; he had never promised her such a thing, "you said you wouldn't let me fall to it!" she screamed again.

Melveril jumped on Aragorn and tackled him to the ground. She pinned him to the ground with her legs as she raised the dagger over her head, "YOU PROMISED!" she screamed.

Aragorn watched with horror as the Elvish blade tore through her chest.

* * *

 **Goheno nin Melveril - Forgive me Melveril.**

 **Nana, Ada - Mommy, Daddy.**


	25. Chapter 25

Melveril looked down at the blade and watched as it was removed from her chest before she was falling. Warm arms encircled her and she was pulled close to a hard chest. Melveril sent Boromir a weak smile as he looked down to her sadly, "thank you," she whispered as her breathing became laboured.

"Don't thank me for something like that Mel," he said quietly as he moved a stray hair from her face. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas kneeled before them with disbelief written on their faces.

"Why would you ask him to kill you?" Legolas asked her as he felt an unknown emotion bubbling in his chest.

"Because she was already dying," Boromir answered when it was clear Melveril was having trouble speaking, "when the Ring is destroyed she will die anyway. She made me promise to kill her when she asked so that she could die on her terms and not the Rings."

"And you agreed to that!" Legolas snapped at the Gondorian man.

Boromir glared back as he pulled Melveril closer, "of course I did! You have no idea how it feels to have no control; to be ruled by darkness!"

"I wouldn't have killed her!" he yelled.

"Which is why I didn't ask," she said slowly as she felt her heartbeat beginning to slow, "I'm sorry."

Legolas took her hand as he looked down on her closing eyes; his own softening as he spoke, "there is nothing to be sorry for Mel; nothing at all."

"Liar," she joked before her eyes closed and her body went limp.

The men stayed there for what seemed like forever until Aragorn finally asked Boromir to take Melveril's body to Gondor. He did so without a word; cradling Melveril in his arms as he carried his dead friend through the gates. He was just about to enter the palace when a voice made him stop. "Boromir your back!" He turned to see Annabelle running to him through the streets; she stopped when she saw the body in his arms as she gasped, "what happened?"

"It's hard to explain; come with me; I am taking her to my quarters."

Annabelle followed Boromir through the familiar halls until they reached his room; when he had placed the girl on the bed he turned to her with tears in his eyes. Annabelle rushed forward and embraced him as he began to sob, "Boromir what happened? Who is this woman?"

"She is my friend; and I killed her," he whispered into her hair.

Annabelle took a step back to look at him, "you what?"

"She asked me to do it; I promised. You know I do not break my promises," he replied as he sat down heavily in a chair. Annabelle kneeled before him as her small, pale hand took one of his. He looked into her beautiful grey eyes that were surrounded by brown hair and sighed heavily, "what am I to do?"

"You grieve," she said gently, "grieve for your fallen friend. But do not let the grief and guilt consume you. I do not believe she would have wanted that. Does she have any family?" When Boromir nodded Annabelle looked at Melveril laying on the bed with a peaceful look forever etched on her pale face, "than tell them; so that they may grieve too."

Boromir was about to reply when a booming voice rang from outside of his door, "WHERE IS SHE?!" Boromir stood and rushed to the door; upon opening it he saw Gandalf searching the halls frantically. When he saw Boromir he strode forward, "where is she?" he whispered.

Boromir opened the door to the reveal Melveril and watched as the wizard managed to walk to her bed before he crumbled to his knees. He gestured to Annabelle before they both left to give him some privacy.

Gandalf looked about her pale face as a tear fell from his eye, "what has this war done to you child?" he whispered softly as he took her hand, "why did this have to be your only way out?" He waited for an answer he knew would never leave her lips again before he rested his head on the bed and cried.

Gandalf was woken by the sound of the door opening. He looked up to see Legolas enter the room with his head bowed, "we seek council with you Gandalf," he replied mechanically.

He looked at the Elf for a moment before he spoke, "did you ever tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Legolas asked as he looked to Melveril and felt his heart break again.

"That you have affections towards her; did you ever tell her?"

Legolas shook his head sadly, "I did not know they were so strong until she was gone."

Gandalf looked at him sadly, "I'm afraid that is always how it goes. We only learn what we have when it is ripped from us." He stood and approached Legolas; placing an old hand on his shoulder, "come my prince. She will be here when we return."

The meeting lasted longer than Gandalf had anticipated. When it was over he returned to the room containing Melveril; accompanied by Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. Upon reaching the room he opened the door and froze. Where Melveril had been laying when they left there was now a note. He approached the bed slowly and picked it up; reading it out loud for all to hear,

 **I failed her once; I won't do it again. Know that she is amongst those who love her.**

 **Meleth.**

"Who is Meleth?" Legolas asked angrily. Who would take her body from them?

Gandalf placed the parchment back on the bed and turned to the men with sad eyes, "her mother Legolas. Meleth is Melveril's mother. I'm afraid this is out of our control."

* * *

Somewhere far from Gondor Meleth jumped from a black horse she had found in the stables. She looked to her daughters body as the tears fell from her eyes, "I'm so sorry my child; I never wanted your life to be like this."

She carried her daughter into the small cave and laid her down gently, "but I think I might of found the answer," she whispered into her daughters ear as she placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Melveril stood in a hall as she looked around. She had never thought she would end up in the halls of Mannos; not at such a young age. Well young by Elvish standard. She walked around the hall until she found a door and tried to tug on it. When it wouldn't budge she tugged on it again with more force. A laugh from behind her had her head snapping up, "still as stubborn as always I see," Thorin said as he smiled at her.

She took a cautious step towards him; afraid he would vanish if she moved any faster. When she had reached him she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed, "it's you," she sobbed happily.

"Of course it is," he replied with a smiled as he tugged on the braid holding his family bead before his eyes turned to hers, "I am honoured you chose to wear this Mel. Never have I met someone more deserving to be apart of the Durin line."

"But I couldn't save you," she whispered as she shook her head, "you're here because of me. You should still be ruling Erebor. Watching Fili and Kili with their children."

"And I do; they just can't see me as I do it. I have always watched those I care for Mel; that did not end with my passing."

Melveril stood up and wiped her eyes of the tears as she sent him a small smile, "than you do not hate me for not being faster with my bow?"

"I know that is what you have believed all these years but I have never hated you for what happened on that mountain. You were never meant to save all of us Mel; I think we were meant to save you."

"Aye we were lad; couldn't be prouder of you Mel. How far you have come since first we met." Melveril's eyes turned to Balin and she looked around to see where they were all coming from. When she couldn't find the source she looked back only to see Bofur and Haldir had joined the group.

She shook her head as she looked to the door and back to them, "are you meant to help me pass on?"

Haldir stepped forward as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "we are here to help you see that what has happened is not your fault. Than we are to say goodbye; the goodbyes we never got the chance to have."

"Why would you say goodbye? Am I not accepted in the afterlife?"

They laughed at her panicked expression before Bofur spoke, "you are more than welcome Mel; but you weren't ever meant to be here."

"But I am to die at the end of the war," she said plainly, "or at least I was."

"Were you?" Balin asked, "I don't think you were my dear. No; there was indeed a solution to your curse, it just took a while to find."

"Enough of that; we don't have long left," Thorin huffed as he stepped forward, "Mel you have to forgive yourself for all that has happened. I won't accept anything less from you. You are family; I love you like you were my own sister."

"I love you too," she smiled as she kneeled to hug him again. Thorin placed a light kiss on her head before Balin and Bofur stepped forward.

"Tell my brother I fought to the very last," Balin said proudly, "and I'll see him soon; though, not too soon." Melveril laughed as she hugged him, "goodbye lass; take care of yourself."

Melveril and Bofur didn't say a word as they embraced; it was only as they were pulling back that he spoke, "Gimli was right you know; I wouldn't want anyone else to have my hat but you."

Haldir helped Melveril stand as he smiled at her, "I know you remember me now; so you remember that we never really got along. But I want you to know that I wouldn't change that for the world. Know I am always with you Mel; and that what happens next was always meant to happen."

They embraced moments before Melveril suddenly heard chanting; her head snapped up as she looked around and found herself alone in the hall once more. Another figure was appearing and Melveril smiled softly when she saw her father. "My dear you are truly beautiful," he told her as he approached her.

"Ada," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, "I was so horrible to nana. I wish I could take it back."

"Your mother and I knew that if you ever found us you would be furious that we had left. But we did what we had too; and we would do it again to keep you safe. But you don't need us no more Melveril; now you have to let go of all that rage, it cannot control you anymore."

As her father spoke Melveril felt a tingling in her chest before another figure began to appear. She stared with wide eyes as her mother appeared before them, "you are meant to be alive; why are you here?" she asked as she stepped forward.

"Because I found the way to save you," her mother replied gently as she placed a hand on her daughters cheek, "it will all be explained when you wake up. Remember we love you," her mother whispered as she embraced Melveril.

Melveril watched as her mother and father smiled at each other before she was suddenly falling.

* * *

She sat up with a gasp and her hand instinctively went to her chest. Melveril could feel a faint scar where the sword had pierced her chest. She looked around the dark cave and jumped when the lightning split the sky outside. Looking around she spotted a note and picked it up quickly as she read it.

 **My darling daughter,**

 **I had thought all hope was lost before the answer came to me in a dream. The process would be extremely painful for you but this was dulled by your apparent death. Your immortality was gone my child; but I have given it back to you.**

 **I am sure your uncle had informed you of my skill to bring back people who were at the cusp of death. I detected a heart beat; very faint and very slow but still there. It was enough for me to save you; I'm sure to others you seemed too far gone to be saved but a mother always seems to know.**

 **In my death I have granted you life; never will I regret my decision to give up my immortality and pass it to you. I only ask that you forgive me for all that I have done in your life.**

 **You are still very weak my child and I need you to seek help immediately. The horse I took from the stables in Gondor is strong enough to carry you to somewhere you can get aid. Do not fear my child; by the time you wake to read this the war will be over. When you sacrificed yourself to save those you love you destroyed the hold the Ring had on you. When it was fully destroyed you were almost lost to me; but I managed to pull you back to this world and I am sure it will not be long until I am reunited with your father.**

 **Remember what I said when you were little Melveril. Please let love in now; for there is nothing left for you to fear.**

 **Love Mom.**

Melveril did not notice she was crying until the first tear hit the parchment. She looked around the cave; expecting to see her mothers body but there was only a small necklace sitting on a nearby rock. It had been her mothers; a small diamond rose with emerald thorns wrapping around its stem.

Melveril placed the necklace around her neck before she stood on shaky legs and approached the horse. She smiled weakly when she saw Shadow, "hey boy," she whispered as she patted his nose, "can you take me to help?" When Shadow nudged her Melveril wrapped herself in her cloak to keep her face hidden before she jumped on her companion.

"Ride fast Shadow; ride fast," she urged as they rode away from the cave. The tears continued to fall from her eyes well after Melveril had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note: Don't kill me! Melveril was always meant to die; but I never said she would stay dead. Anyway; this is not the end of my story obviously. There is still more to come. Please stay tuned and tell me what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

Melveril drifted in and out of consciousness for a few days. Shadow barely stopped as he carried his rider over the plains of Middle-Earth. On the fifth day Melveril returned to consciousness in time to see the familiar trees of a forest she had hoped to avoid. Melveril grabbed the reins and pulled Shadow to a stop, "no boy; we cannot be here," she whispered to him.

Colour had returned to her and the dark bags under her eyes had disappeared. Melveril was still too skinny for her liking but her strength and other senses had returned. She pulled on the reins to turn Shadow away from the direction they had been going only to freeze at the sight before her. Melveril grabbed one of her daggers which were thankfully still in their sheaths. She jumped from Shadow as she yelled to the horse, "run! Get as far from here as you can!"

As Shadow followed her orders Melveril did not take her eyes off of the spiders that had appeared. She could feel her body screaming for food and water but she ignored its pleas as she looked into the many eyes of the closest spider. " _I smell you,_ " it hissed, " _you do not smell of fear._ "

"Because I do not fear your kind," she said as she glared at it. Melveril kept an eye on the three other spiders that kept close to their leader.

" _You will,_ " it hissed before it ran towards her. Melveril sliced at one of its legs before she turned and ran. She ran through the forest quickly, jumping over uprooted trees and dodging large webs. Melveril could hear the spiders behind her but this only made her speed up.

It was only when she reached a familiar clearing that she cursed inwardly. Melveril turned to the approaching spiders and wished more than anything that she had her bow or twin blades. As the first spider reached her she slid under it and stabbed it in the belly. It fell to the ground with a loud squeal before it died.

Melveril sliced at another spider before she jumped on its back. She held on as it tried to grab at her before she bought her dagger down on its head. Her eyes shot up when an arrow whizzed passed her head and Melveril turned to see the other spiders scampering off. Moments later she was surrounded by Mirkwood guards with bows pointed at her.

She took a few steps away from the spider with her arms raised in a gesture of peace. Melveril groaned when a very unwelcome face walked forward, "well it seems the stars shine down on us this night. For our prisoner had returned to face her sentencing."

Melveril was not prepared to waste the life her mother had given her. She ducked the first guards arms and ran passed him only to be blocked by two more, "I really don't want to hurt you," she said sternly as they looked to each other. Melveril recognised the two faces from her last visit. When they moved forward she shook her head as she curled her hand into a fist and punched the first one in the jaw. When he was on the ground she ducked his friends blow before elbowing him in the stomach and kicking him in the head.

Melveril turned around to run again but froze when a blade was placed under her chin. She looked into the eyes of King Thranduil before she spoke, "I am not the same Elf who entered these woods sixty years ago."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "funny; you certainly look like the same Elf. Just as violent too I see."

"I won't die here; not now," she said as she glared at him.

"Of course you won't. But you will live in our dungeons until I am ready to carry out your execution." Melveril yelled out when two pairs of hands grabbed her arms. She struggled against the Elves as they practically dragged her back to the kingdom where she was taken to the dungeons and thrown into a cell.

King Thranduil walked up to her cell with a smirk, "familiar is it? This was the very cell you were in when you travelled with those filthy Dwarves."

Melveril didn't react although she wanted so badly to hit him. She knew he was trying to get under her skin; make her react. She simply raised her eyebrow at him, "oh yes; I remember this cell." She replied in a sickly sweet voice, "I was thrown in here for wounding your pride. Tell me _your highness,_ are your Elves better trained in combat now?"

"What do you know of Elven guards?" he hissed at her.

"I know that when I was Captain of the Guard in Imladris that my men were both weapon and combat proficient."

He studied her for a moment before he scoffed, "and why would Lord Elrond make an Elf like you Captain of his Guard?"

"Perhaps you should ask him that yourself?" she replied. Melveril watched as the King looked at her for a moment before he turned away, "or maybe you would believe your son more?"

This got his attention and Melveril watched as he walked back to her cell with fire in his eyes. But she could see the concern he tried to keep hidden, "what do you know of my son?!" he demanded.

"That I judged him poorly. He is a skill fighter and a loyal friend."

"Friend?" he asked with both curiosity and disbelief.

"Yes; friend. It is not easy to hate someone when you go on a journey such as the one we went on. He is a valuable member of the Fellowship," she went on.

Melveril was surprised when King Thranduil sat down heavily by her cell, "and is he alive?" he asked with hope and fear in his voice.

She sat on the ground so that they were eye level, "when last I saw him he was perfectly fine; not even a scratch on him." Melveril watched as the tension left his shoulders and it was a few moments before she decided to speak again, "you raised him well. You should be proud of him." She placed her hand on his leg with a small smile on her face as a way to comfort the man.

"I am," he replied softly. Realisation filled his eyes and his mask of indifference was once more put in place as he stood up, "your food will be brought to you later. And I expect that you eat it all."

Melveril watched him walk away and listened closely; when she couldn't hear anybody she smiled to herself as she opened her hand to reveal the key to her cell. She made quick work of opening her cell before she stepped out into the large dungeons. Making her way up the familiar path they had taken with Bilbo she peaked around the corner to spot two guard sitting at a table.

Her eyes flickered from the guards to the hatch in the floor that she could escape from. Melveril looked down when her hand brushed against something and smiled when she saw the wooden paddle. Stepping out from around the corner she sent the first guard a wave. This had him alerting the second guard as he stood and demanded her to return to her cell.

When they were close enough Melveril made quick work of knocking them both out with the paddle before she threw it to the opposite side of the room and ran to the hatch. She ran to the furthest end and waited as the hatch began to open; when it was open enough she jumped into the cold water.

With the dark of night as her cover she made quick work of swimming down stream; using the current when her body grew tired. Melveril reached the shores where they had first met Bard and only managed to drag half her body from the water before she felt fatigue set in again. She desperately needed food and clean water.

Melveril felt something grab her tunic and drag her from the water; her head snapped up and she felt a large smile form on her face as she looked into the eyes of Legs, "hey buddy. What took you so long?" she joked. Legs nudged her with his head before he sat before her. Melveril used his fur to pull herself on top of him.

When she was situated safely on top of him Legs stood to his full height as he waited for her to speak, "take me to Erebor. Avoid Dale if you can; the men will be frightened of you." Legs gave her a light growl before he bolted into the trees. Melveril knew she could trust her companion to keep her safe and it was with that thought that she once again drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Dwalin stood watch over Erebor as he watched the lights in the city of Dale. His heart was heavy like the rest of his companions. They had read the letters from Melveril; the final goodbyes of their family before she was to disappear forever. The Dwarves had always hoped that she would return to them but that hope had vanished upon opening the package she had sent back with Gloin.

Fili and Kili had been hit the hardest by the letters they had received and the Durin King and Prince had been unusually silent these last few days since the war had ended. Dwalin grieved for the death of his brother as well; they had received word about the fall of Moria not long after Gloin had returned.

His eyes swept the horizon and paused on a fast approaching figure. Dwalin watched as it continued to get closer and when he saw the Warg he was about to call the other guardsmen. That was until he noticed it was just the one; Wargs were not know for travelling without a pack. In fact the ones who did not have a pack would usually die as pups.

He watched it carefully before he noticed the body that was on the back of it. Dwalin made his way from the wall and ordered the gates to be opened. They were closed when he left the kingdom as per orders from the King and Dwalin stood on the bridge as he watched the Warg run up to him before it fell to its knees to reveal the small body on top of it.

This certainly got Dwalin's attention as he looked at the cloaked figure. Wargs were not know to be friendly towards the other races of Middle-Earth and it made Dwalin wonder what was so different about the one that stood before him. When the Warg whimpered he took a cautious step forward.

Dwalin slowly approached the Warg and its rider before he pulled the hood back. He dropped his axe at the sight before him before he placed his head close to hers. "Bless my beard!" he exclaimed when he felt her warm breath on his skin before he was yelling to the other guardsmen, "get the King and the Prince. Tell them to get to the Healers! Now!"

Dwalin went to grab Melveril only to stop when the Warg growled. He looked at it too see it stand and start walking towards the gate. Dwalin silently followed its lead as he allowed the animal into the Kingdom. The Warg followed him to the Healing Halls where it finally allowed Dwalin to move Melveril onto a bed.

The healers rushed to her upon his orders as they shoved him from the room. He grumbled angrily as he paced before the door. He looked up when he heard footsteps and found Kili, Fili and Tauriel approaching him. "What is it Dwalin?" Fili asked as he caught his breath, "why have you called us here so late at night?"

Dwalin was about to answer when the healer opened the door and walked out, "she's awake," she said as she gestured for them to enter.

"Whose awake?" Kili asked as he stepped into the room. He froze when he caught sight of her before his brother and him were rushing towards the bed. "Mel!" he shouted as he grabbed her cheeks and turned her face slowly; trying to prove to himself that she was truly there.

"Hey Kili," she said with a soft smile, "hi Fili; fancy meeting you here."

Kili and Fili did not laugh; they merely wrapped their arms around her. Melveril returned the hug tightly as a tear fell from her eyes. "We thought you were dead," Fili whispered.

"I was," she replied just as quietly, "I saw him; I saw Thorin."

They took a step back to look at her and their eyes showed their concern for their friend. When Melveril smiled they sighed in relief, "he told me that it wasn't my fault. That he didn't hate me for not saving him."

"We told you that Mel," Kili told her softly.

"I know; but I think I needed to hear it from him," she replied before she turned to Dwalin, "Balin said he fought to the very last. Told me to tell you he would see you again; but not too soon." Dwalin gave her a sad smile but Melveril could see a weight lift from his shoulders at the words she had spoken.

She was about to speak again when her vision was swallowed by red; Melveril laughed as Tauriel hugged her, "I have missed you too Tauriel," she said gently as she smiled at the Elf-Maid. "Where are the others?" she asked as she looked around the room.

"Sleeping lass; it is well passed midnight," Dwalin replied, "what happened to you?"

"Now that is a long story; lets just say that I may have angered the Mirkwood King again."

Fili, Kili, Tauriel and Dwalin chuckled softly before they were being forced to say goodbye as the healer ushered them from the room. They promised to return to her in the morning after she had rested.

Before Melveril went to sleep once more the healer gave her water and soup. She had never been so happy to see food in her life as she finished the bowl quickly. When her stomach was full and her spirits were lifted she fell back onto the pillow.

Though she wouldn't remember come morning; that night Melveril dreamed of a certain blond haired Elf Prince looking at her like she was the only woman in the world.


	27. Chapter 27

**One Months Later:**

Tauriel knocked lightly on the door; when Melveril called for her to enter she did so quietly. Melveril would only allow Tauriel into her room; since she had had to push Fili and Kili from her room as they had teased her relentlessly. "I do not remember his eyes being so soft," she said as she looked at the painting Melveril was currently working on.

Since she had been cleared from the healers a week after she had arrived Melveril could be found in her room drawing. She had drawn the Fellowship many times but it was Legolas she seemed to take great care with. "Those are the eyes I saw before everything went dark," Melveril said gently as she finished the painting and looked up at Tauriel with a smile, "what can I do for you?"

Tauriel took the time to look at Melveril; she had regained her physic thanks to Fili and Kili who were constantly sending food to her room. Her curly brown hair was just as wild as it had always been and Tauriel found that she could never imagine Melveril looking like any other Elf. "Mel and I are going to go to Dale for some things. Would you like to come?"

"I would love to," she said happily as she jumped from her chair and walked towards the door.

"Melveril?" Tauriel called. When her friend turned back to her she sent her an amused look, "are you sure you are not forgetting anything?"

Melveril looked to her with furrowed eyebrows before she looked down and blushed, "right. Clean clothes," she said to herself as she ran to her cupboard to grab the dress Mel had made for her. It was a deep, royal blue. Made from silk and fell to her feet softly. Though Melveril usually hated dresses she could not say no to the one her goddaughter made for her. Mel was very talented with a sewing needle and made beautiful gowns for an elderly woman to sell in Dale.

She quickly braided her hair before she picked up the small black flats and ran to the door, "come on let's go," she said as she dragged Tauriel from the room. Melveril had been unable to leave the Kingdom since her arrival; Fili and Kili had wanted to keep her close so they could keep an eye on her. A month later and she was finally happy to be getting out.

Melveril saw her goddaughter waiting by the gates and watched as her eyes lit up when she saw Melveril wearing the dress she had made. Grabbing her hand Melveril walked straight out of the Dwarvish kingdom and smiled as the sun hit her face.

They spent hours in dale; only returning when the sun was high in the sky. Melveril was helping Tauriel carry the fabrics Mel had picked up to make more dresses as the older women talked about old times. Mel smiled in front of them when she saw her home come into view. Her smile dropped slightly when she saw her father and her uncle talking to two men she had never seen before, "mom who is that? Talking to dad?"

Tauriel and Melveril looked up and Melveril dropped the fabric she was holding as she looked at Legolas and Gimli. Tauriel turned her head to Melveril with wide eyes, "Mel darling can you please go ahead of us?"

Mel nodded as she picked up the discarded fabric and continued to walk. Tauriel turned toward Melveril fully and watched as the woman's eyes never left Legolas', "Melveril are you okay?"

"I didn't think I would see him again; I didn't think I would see anyone again but I found that I was going to miss him the most," she said as if she were is a daze, "I was going to miss a lot about him and it confused me. We hated each other; why would I think of him in my dying moment?"

"Because you love him," Tauriel replied softly.

Melveril's head snapped to her, "what makes you say such a thing?"

"Because I have eyes Melveril; and I have seen that look in your eyes before. It is the same look Kili gave me; the same I give him. The same look Fili gives Mina. You love Legolas; whether you admit it or not. Elves only love once; our heart will never seek another."

Realisation filled Melveril and she actually stumbled as the force of her feelings hit her. How had she missed that? How had she not realised she loved Legolas? When had it all happened? Melveril felt like her feelings should have been obvious. Her conversation with Eomer returned to her mind and she remembered the strange emotion that had surfaced at his words. Could that have been her sign?

"Melveril?" Tauriel asked as she waved a hand before her friends face, "are you still with me?"

Melveril shook her head before she smiled at Tauriel, "of course; I think we should go see what is going on."

"I was about to say the same thing," Tauriel replied with a smile.

They slowly approached the men. Legolas and Gimli had their backs turned but Melveril did not miss the mischievous smiles on Fili and Kili's faces. She shook her head at them before they suddenly spoke to her and Tauriel, "it would seem we have been invited to the coronation of Aragorn. Do you know anything about this rather surprising invitation?"

Melveril smiled at the idea of Aragorn including her family in his coronation, "I have no idea; why would anyone want to invite you two to a party?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Melveril watched Gimli and Legolas turn to her before their eyes widened and their jaws became slack, "well you certainly know how to make an entrance," Tauriel whispered into her ear with a light laugh.

"Melveril?" Legolas asked.

"Lass?" Gimli said too as they continued to stare at her.

"The one and only," she said with a nervous smile as she stood before them, "I'm so so..."

Melveril didn't get a chance to finish as Legolas wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. When his lips met hers Melveril finally realised what Arwen had been speaking of. That sharing a kiss with someone you truly love was toe curling and butterfly inducing. She wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck as she pressed herself against him and deepened the kiss.

Legolas rested his forehead against hers as his blue eyes looked into her brown ones. His arm did not move from around her waist as the other moved to her face and his hand stroked her cheek, "I thought you were dead," he whispered to her.

Melveril didn't reply; she merely pulled him down for another kiss as a tear fell from her eye. She smiled against his lips as she whispered, " _anthon 'ûr nîn anlen. Le melin Legolas._ " Melveril could hear Tauriel and Mel awing in the background and laughed softly at her friend and goddaughter.

" _*Gellon ned i gelir i chent lîn ned i gladhol. Le melin,_ " he whispered back to her as he placed a kiss on her hairline.

"What did they say?" came Fili's confused voice followed by the sound of skin meeting skin and a grunt.

"Way to ruin the moment Uncle Fili," came Mel's voice and Melveril could imagine her rolling her eyes as she glared at her uncle.

Melveril and Legolas separated and turned to their friend to see them smiling at them, "its about time," Gimli said to them as he smiled brightly, "took you both long enough."

She shook her head as she turned to Fili and Kili, "will you be attending Aragorn's coronation?"

"Of course we will Mel; we'd be honoured to," Fili said as he turned around and started to head back to Erebor, "come on than; we have a lot to talk about."

"What do we have to talk about?" Melveril asked curiously.

Fili turned to her with a glint in his eyes, "not you Mel; I was talking to the Elf Prince."

"Fili," she groaned.

Fili ignored her as he continued to walk away. Melveril was about to speak when her goddaughter suddenly grabbed her hand, "come on; I need to fit you for a new dress!"

Melveril let herself be dragged away but not without throwing a glare at a laughing Legolas and Gimli.

* * *

 **Author's note: I know this chapter is short; sad to say but my story is coming to an end soon. We will have two more chapters before we must say goodbye.**

 **Anthon 'ûr nîn anlen. Le melin Legolas - I give you my heart. I love you Legolas.**

 ***Gellon ned i gelir i chent lîn ned i gladhol. Le melin - I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh. I love you.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Two Weeks Later...**

Melveril rode through the gates of Gondor with a smile on her face. She was so happy to see how the city had been cleaned up and rebuilt. Her eyes looked around before she jumped from the horse and looked to the others, "so what's the plan?" she asked Legolas and Gimli.

"I think we should wait until after Aragorn is crowned before we show everyone you are still amongst the living," Legolas told her with a smile as he watched her bounce excitedly.

Melveril nodded her head before she was suddenly being grabbed by her goddaughter, "we need to find a room to prepare; quick! Come on," she grunted as she continued to pull on Melveril's arm but the Elf still would not move.

"You have no clue where to find the rooms," Melveril said with a smile and a small laugh.

Mel glared at her playfully, "I learn quickly," she huffed before she continued through the crowd with Melveril being dragged behind her. The others followed with a laugh as they each found rooms to prepare in.

Melveril sat patiently as she let Mel do her hair before she was handed the wrapped bundle that contained the dress she had yet to see. "Go get changed," Mel said quickly as she ushered her godmother behind the changing screen.

She sighed heavily as she removed her riding clothes before slipping on the dress. Mel had not allowed a mirror near the changing screen so Melveril was not sure how she looked right now. When she exited the changing screen her goddaughter looked at her and squealed happily, "you look amazing!"

Melveril turned to the rooms mirror and her eyes widened. The dress was blood red with silver swirls around the bodice. The sleeves were long and flowing; hanging off of her shoulders to reveal the bare flesh below. It was floor length and made from silk; like every other dress Mel had sewn for her.

Her hair was completely up and placed into a traditional Dwarvish bun. Melveril could still see her braid containing the Durin bead and she smiled softly at it. With her hair out of her face Melveril's brown eyes stood out more than ever as they looked her over in the mirror before she turned to the other two women in the room. "You are truly gifted my dear," Melveril said with a smile as she hugged her goddaughter.

"I know," she said smugly with a smirk that was completely her fathers.

Tauriel was looking at Melveril with furrowed eyebrows and a frown, "there's something missing." She walked over to her bag and pulled out a silver circlet, "there," she said as she placed it on her friends head, "now you look like a lady of Imladris and Erebor."

Melveril fiddled nervously with her mothers necklace before there was a knock on the door. She rushed to it and opened it slowly only to smile at Fili and Kili, "come in you two," she said as she ushered them into the room. She turned around to see them gaping at her and she raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"You look magnificent," Fili said with a shake of his head, "I don't think I have ever seen you look so much like a lady before."

"Well don't get use to it; I'm back in trousers come morning," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are we going than?" she asked as she looked back to the door.

"Aye we are; the coronation has already started," Kili replied as he took Tauriel's hand and smiled lovingly at her. Tauriel returned it in kind before placing a kiss on his forehead. Melveril looked to see Mel and Fili scrunching their noses up at the display and it made her laugh.

They made it in time to see Gandalf place the crown upon Aragorn's head. Melveril cheered louder than anyone that day as she watched him look over the crowd with a small smile. Her eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Boromir standing beside a beautiful brunette woman. Melveril smiled when she saw him hold her hand up and kiss her knuckled gently. 'So that is Annabelle,' she thought to herself as she watched the woman return his smile before they turned back to the newly crowned king.

Melveril watched as Aragorn descended the stairs and met with Legolas. The two men exchanged a smile before Legolas stood aside to reveal a Rivendell banner. She watched curiously as the banner was moved to reveal Arwen. Melveril's heart soared at the sight of her cousin alive and well. She had feared they had been too late and had never felt more relieved in her life for being wrong.

She started pushing through the crowd, her eyes only on her cousin as she moved through men and women trying to see the event. Melveril heard Fili and Kili calling for her but she was determined to reach Arwen. She smiled as she saw the two embrace passionately before her smile dropped as someone grabbed her hand. Melveril turned to Tauriel who shook her head, "it is not time Mel. Legolas told you what to wait for."

It took all of her power to wait, hidden in the crowd of people who had no clue about the desperation she felt to be near her family again. Melveril watched as Aragorn approached the Hobbits and her smile returned when she saw them all alive. They bowed to Aragorn who shook his head before speaking, "my friends, you bow to no one."

Melveril watched proudly as he bowed before them; the rest of the people following including her. She bowed lowly; happy to do so to those deserving of it. She looked up when a pale hand appeared and she smiled at Legolas as she took his hand and stood.

When she was standing Legolas smiled at her before placing the softest of kisses on her forehead, " _le melin_ ," he whispered to her and she smiled up at him.

" _Le melin_ ," she replied in kind as they began to approach the group. Melveril's eyes darted from Boromir to Aragorn to Arwen and then to the Hobbits. When her eyes caught Gimli's she gave him a wink. He smiled brightly at her in return.

"Congratulations my king," Melveril said as she stood behind Aragorn.

Arwen was the first to turn with disbelief and happiness evident on her face. Melveril barely had a second to think before her cousin had flung herself into her arms. She wrapped her arms around Arwen tightly as she smiled into her hair, "I am so happy to see you well Little Star," she whispered into her ear.

"Me?" Arwen asked as she pulled away, "I was told you had left this world!"

Before Melveril could explain she was tackled in a hug by the Hobbits. She laughed from her spot on the ground as she wrapped her arms around the four of them before placing a kiss on their heads. She looked up to see Aragorn looking at her with his mouth gaping like a fish. She stood and approached him; pulling him into a hug when she was close enough.

"How?" he asked her as they broke apart.

"That is a very long story," she replied before her eyes met Boromir's.

Melveril approached him slowly before they stood face to face. "What I asked you to do was something lesser men wouldn't have been able to. Although you wanted to escape what I had made you promise to do you did it when I asked. For this I will forever be grateful. Thank you Boromir," she whispered as she hugged him gently.

When she felt water hit her shoulder she turned her head to see his eyes moist; her arms tightened as she shushed him before her eyes landed on the woman standing beside him, "Annabelle right?" she asked as she held her hand out.

"And you must be Melveril," Annabelle replied as she shook her hand, "Boromir has told me all about you. How can I ever thank you for saving him?"

"What I did was very little compared to what he did for me. He saved my life twice; it is I that will never be able to thank him enough."

Melveril searched the crowd again; looking for Gandalf and Lord Elrond. She saw them disappear into the palace and quickly left the others to find them.

She made her way down the many corridors as she listened out for any sign of them. When she heard their voices in the library she smiled. Melveril entered the open doors unnoticed by both men who looked more sad than she ever wanted to see them. "Such sad faces do not belong in times of celebration," she said gently as she approached them.

Both men looked to her and she could see the misty look in their eyes as they did. "Melveril? Is it truly you child?" Lord Elrond asked her.

Melveril smiled at the both of them as she stood before them, "the very same Uncle." His eyes lit up at the title and he quickly pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back just as tightly before she felt the first tear leave her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" he asked her as he looked over her face.

"Nana sacrificed herself for me so that I may live." It was spoken so quietly that had they not had such good hearing they never would of caught it.

Melveril felt a finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet the soft eyes of her uncle, "I know child. I felt her leave this world." His smile was sad but she could see no hate for her in his eyes and the weight on her chest lifted.

A cough drew their attention to Gandalf and Melveril flew into his arms with a happy cry, "I am so happy to see you Gandalf," she whispered into his ear before placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Not as happy as I am my dear," he replied with a smile.

They all looked up when Legolas entered the room and the two men smiled at the look the younger Elves sent each other. They watched as Legolas approached Melveril who held her hand out to him. When his hand touched hers she wrapped her fingers around his and pulled him closer with a smile. "I see you two worked out your differences," Lord Elrond said with a knowing smile.

"I guess we did," Melveril replied with a smirk.

Legolas chuckled from behind her before his warm breath ghosted over her ears as he spoke, "I am sure my father will accept our bond. The events of sixty years ago can be forgiven."

Melveril bit her lips as she tilted her head up to look at him. Legolas gave her a raised eyebrow and Gandalf chuckled at the familiar look. With a smile that was way too sweet to be innocent she said, "about that..."

They shared a laugh and for once in a very long time; all was well.

The End.

* * *

 **Le melin - I love you**

* * *

 **Author's note: So I know I promised two chapters and their will indeed be two chapters. This on is the final chapter for Melveril and the Mirkwood Prince. The next chapter to be posted will be the first chapter of the sequel. The sequel will be posted within the next few weeks so if you enjoy the next chapter please keep a look out for the story titled: Melveril and the Unexpected Journey**


	29. I NEED YOUR OPINION!

**For a while now I have been debating whether to post my rewritten chapters in a new story or whether I should just update this one. As there will be new chapters I thought it might get confusing if I tried to update this. What do you think? Leave your answer below.**


	30. Updated copy

**Hey guys,**

 **The first three chapters to the updated version of this fic has been posted and can be found on my profile. Please be sure to leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

 **I very much look forward to hearing from you :)**


End file.
